


Я не один

by Amiram, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Однажды Гэвин действительно заметил Найнса, однажды он увидел его, захотел разобраться и кое-что понять. И уже не смог отвернуться. ...увяз коготок — всей птичке пропасть...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Гэвин Рид/RK900
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Я не один

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Я не один  
>  **Автор:** Амирам  
>  **Бета:** Высшая сущность  
>  **Размер:** миди  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/RK900  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, ангст, романтика, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, авторские фаноны, нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** увяз коготок — всей птичке пропасть  
> 

1  
***  
Ночи в Детройте стали совсем холодными. Если днем осеннее солнце еще достаточно хорошо прогревало воздух, то сейчас, за пару часов до рассвета, холод пробирал Гэвина Рида — детектива полиции Детройта — до костей.  
Он неторопливо спустился по ступеням богатого трехэтажного дома во двор, кивнул офицерам, дежурившим неподалеку, и поежился, застегнул куртку до горла. Повернувшись к пронизывающему ветру спиной, закурил, затянулся глубоко, с наслаждением, потом сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел в темное, с россыпью бледных звезд небо.  
Со стороны парка, там, где раскинулся город, небо светлело, то и дело сияло неоном и яркими огнями, зато с другой стороны переходило в густой черный цвет. Там и звезды сияли ярче, и там, за каменным забором под охраной, расстилался лес.

Гэвин курил, щуря глаза от попадающего в них дыма, и думал, не в лесу ли им стоило искать то самое место, где развлекался… подозреваемый. Ночь уже давно катилась к рассвету, он столько сил и стараний вложил в расследование, а вот результат у него был нулевой.  
Пока нулевой.  
Ему бы еще немного подумать, поднапрячься, сосредоточиться… Что-то витало вокруг... да он всем нутром чуял, что разгадка близко, и она здесь, в доме, осталось ее ухватить!  
Но ничего не выходило. Вот и настроение было, мягко говоря, не очень. 

Он отвернулся от леса и снова оглядел высящийся темной махиной дом. Свет горел только внизу, в огромной прихожей, да в подсобных помещениях в задней его части, где был вход в чертов подвал.  
Они с Найнсом облазили его не по одному разу, а кое-кто пластиковый его практически еще и вылизал — загрузил лабораторию так, что пришлось заказывать новый набор реагентов в Киберлайф. И следов было предостаточно, и реконструкцию Найнс уже раз пять или шесть проводил, а картинка все никак не складывалась.

Гэвин докурил, тщательно затушил сигарету, сунул ее в пакет для улик и снова пошел в дом. Там, в подвале, совершенно точно должно было быть еще одно помещение! Только найти его никак не получалось… а без него: без улик и без доказательств преступника, конечно, не посадишь. Да даже не обвинишь для начала и на одних подозрениях не вылезешь — адвокат мигом в лепешку раскатает.

И через полтора часа ничего особо не изменилось — Гэвин угрюмо смотрел, как Найнс снова и снова сканировал бетонный, кое-где во влажных углах затянутый плесенью пол, отмечал следы, повреждения... искал хоть что-то. Сам он сидел на широкой удобной лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж, и не мешал процессу, в сотый раз просчитывая, что они могли упустить.  
— Эй, ты! — крикнул он, поежившись. — Что там андроид подозреваемого сказал? Покажи-ка мне еще разок.  
Его голос гулко разнесся в полупустом помещении, отразился от бетонных стен.  
Найнс коротко взглянул на Гэвина через плечо, мигнул красным диодом.  
— Вы не можете подождать, детектив? Минуту.  
— Минуту, — пробурчал Гэвин. — У меня, может, вдохновение.  
— Лучше идите наверх. Ваш заказ уже близко.  
— Да что ты…  
Телефон Гэвина тихо пиликнул, и он, недовольно кривясь, потопал встречать доставку.

***  
— Ты закончил? — спросил Гэвин через полчаса, снова спускаясь в подвал, вытирая рот и руки салфеткой. — Запись включи.  
— Сейчас, — кивнул Найнс и подошел ближе.  
Он положил на пол таблетку мини-передатчика, а пока настраивал его, Гэвин еще раз оглядел ярко освещенное принесенными лампами помещение, прикидывая, где здесь может быть тайник.

Да где, блядь, угодно! Бетонные стены «радовали» необычным дизайном: хитро… выкрученные, разноуровневые, с имитацией дверей, окон и арок. Словно их делали, чтобы никаких концов не найти…  
Да почему «словно»? Как раз специально так и понастроили… точно специально.

У Найнса рядом опять прокрутился красным диод, и Гэвин перевел взгляд с него на появившуюся полупрозрачную голографическую фигуру, которая зависла в воздухе над передатчиком.  
Разбитый андроид: без скина, с выбитыми оптическими блоками, вырванными руками и треснувшим почти пополам корпусом, пытался подняться со стула в допросной. Его голосовой модуль хрипел, никакой имитации человеческих функций и близко не было — не очень-то пошевелишь разбитой в хлам челюстью.

— Он в подвале много времени проводил, часам… — андроид дернулся, голос его сорвался, захрипел статикой. — Зато потом был очень доволе… Ничего не видел, но пару раз… И кровь на одеж… Никого с собой не звал, нет. Он сильный, просто прики… Ему и помощь не нужна, а на трость и не… Пожалуйста, не дайте ему еще…  
На заднем плане кто-то закричал: «В гибернацию уходи, кретин малохольный!», андроид дернулся, прохрипел еще что-то, совершенно неразличимое, и отключился, с грохотом упал белой головой на стол. Дерганый красный свет треснувшего диода погас.

— Один, значит, приходил, — Гэвин потер подбородок, огляделся и стал медленно в который уже раз обходить отсыревшее помещение. — Включи это… — он помахал перед собой рукой.  
— Реконструкцию?  
— Да на хрен ее, не помогает. По следам покажи, как он тут ходил.

Найнс кивнул и прикрыл глаза: на полу мигнули разложенные им передатчики, и уже через пару секунд Гэвин бродил между несколькими фигурами подозреваемого.  
Высокий старик с седыми буйными волосами, согнутый, правда, и с тростью. Голубоватые прозрачные следы вились во всех направлениях и накладывались друг на друга, больше всего их было у дивана с темными подозрительными пятнами на сиденье — оказалось, что кожа отсырела и набухла, ничего криминального. Некоторые цепочки крутились у стола со старыми документами и фотографиями конца чуть ли не позапрошлого века. Найнс еще в начале расследования заикнулся было, почему им позволили тут гнить, а не отдали в музей, но Гэвин, занятый расследованием, так на него рявкнул, что тот до сих пор помалкивал, только раздражал своей иллюминацией.  
Кстати — Гэвин поднял взгляд от пола и посмотрел на замершего у лестницы Найнса, — обязательно надо узнать, чего это в последнее время диод у него то желтый, то красный. Голубого цвета Гэвин давно уж не видел… Да и взгляд у него изменился — потух и словно выцвел. Смотришь, вроде, в глаза, а на деле словно в стеклянный шар заглядываешь — отражение есть, а смысла нет.  
Гэвин передернул плечами — эти мысли мешали, словно зудящая задница: и не почешешь при всех, и жить спокойно не получается.  
Ладно, с этим позже, сейчас главное дело раскрыть… 

— Все херня! — припечатал Гэвин наконец. — Мы тут топчемся, как два идиота. Так и проебем все, сука!  
Он пнул диван и с размаху сел на него, откинулся на спинку и стал тупо следить за мельтешащими фигурами. Старик то и дело останавливался у стилизованных колонн, наполовину утопленных в стену, с клыкастыми и зубастыми головами чудищ наверху. Топтался, тянулся вверх, ходил чуть ли не кругами. Рассматривал?..  
Гэвин встал, обошел все четыре колонны.  
— Ну-ка… убери еблана. Теперь подсвети следы.

Найнс, надо отдать ему должное, все понял правильно: через пару секунд проекции старика исчезли, зато его следы ярче замерцали по всему бетонному полу.

— Вот тут, — Гэвин ткнул около одной колонны. — Чего он тут на носках топчется?  
Он присел, внимательно рассмотрел мешанину следов, а потом жестом подозвал Найнса.  
— А здесь, смотри, плесень стерта подошвой, аж бетон светится. Проверь… не знаю, нажатие там, давление.  
Найнс быстро взглянул на Гэвина, и тому на миг показалось, что глаза его обрели то самое выражение, с которым он пришел в департамент и первое время смотрел на Гэвина и всех вокруг. Но выражение как появилось, так и пропало, Найнс отвернулся и вгляделся в плесень на полу.  
— Да, тут действительно давление подошв сильнее — плесень наросла неравномерно, словно ее несколько раз сдирали.  
— Так, так… И отпечатков каблуков нет, — Гэвин встал и внимательно осмотрел колонну, а потом и морду наверху. — С тростью ходит старикан? Ну-ка, подсади меня!  
Гэвин ухватил Найнса за плечо, наступил на подставленную ладонь, и тот, перехватив Гэвина второй рукой, поднял его почти под потолок.

Каменная морда была страшная, грубо вырубленная из серого камня, но Гэвин на это внимания не обращал — рассматривал лохмы волос, вытаращенные глаза, торчащие рога и клыки, выдающийся нос. На него он и нажал снизу вверх, углядев довольно свежие царапины на камне.  
И спрыгнул на пол, когда за их спинами раздался глухой щелчок. Гэвин вытащил пистолет, посмотрел на Найнса радостными, сияющими глазами и одними губами произнес: «Сработало!», а потом, ступая неслышно и мягко, на полусогнутых, пошел в сторону открывшейся в изукрашенной декоративными арками стене щели, из которой доносились неясные звуки.  
Звуки сдавленных рыданий.

***  
— Отличная работа, Рид! — Фаулер, непростительно свежий на фоне вымотанного Гэвина, довольно и радостно хлопнул его по плечу, да так, что тот покачнулся. — Допрос провел чисто, как по учебнику. Посадим.

Гэвин едва на ногах держался: всю ночь и утро он провел в подвале, потом, когда наконец выписали ордер на арест, с огромным удовольствием надел на старого еблана наручники и притащил его в департамент. А чуть позже, систематизировав первые полученные от криминалистов улики, провел допрос. Признания пока, правда, не получил, но выражения лиц маньяка и его адвоката хотелось снять на телефон и поставить на заставку личного терминала, как воплощение его собственного успеха.  
Надо будет попросить Найнса заняться скринами.

— Рад стараться, — криво осклабился Гэвин. — С живой-то свидетельницей он пусть хоть юлит, хоть наизнанку вывернется. Да и без нее достаточно набралось отпечатков, следов ДНК и… всего остального.  
— Как, кстати, потерпевшая?  
— В больнице. Показания дала, врачи обещают быстро на ноги поднять, у палаты охрана, все дела. А клиент до завтра промаринуется и подпишет признание как миленький.  
— Молодец! — похвалил Гэвина Фаулер, и тот аж присвистнул. — Отставить свист в кабинете начальства. И, Рид, — добавил доверительно: — На сержанта готовы документы. С тебя тесты!  
Гэвин расплылся в совсем уж довольной улыбке.  
— А вот это отличные новости, шеф. Будем стараться, давно уже жду!  
— Вот и будь умничкой. Иди отдохни, а завтра снова за работу. Свободен.  
Гэвин кивнул и вышел из «аквариума», в кои-то веки прикрыв за собой дверь тихо и осторожно.

Все в опен спейсе его заметили, и Гэвин нервно передернул плечами.  
— Поздравляю, чувак! — выкрикнул Крис из-за своего стола, выглядывая через голову дородной старухи. — Добил мудака!  
Гэвин только средний палец успел ему показать, как со всех сторон посыпались поздравления.  
Тина подняла за него пончик с сахарной пудрой — и как только ради этого выползла из родного кафетерия! Гэвин решил, что скажет ей об этом позже, наедине — не хотелось в момент триумфа получить пончиком в лоб.  
Патрульные офицеры специально вышли из комнаты отдыха, чтобы поаплодировать, правда, с идиотски-ироничными рожами. Гэвин и их просветил, кто здесь папка, показав средний палец, на что в ответ от андроидов получил издевательски исполненный звук ошибки Windows XP, а от людей несколько сплагиаченных факов и радостное ржание.  
— Слабаки! — крикнул им Гэвин, скалясь во все зубы.

— Ну, прими поздравления, Рид, — Андерсон даже из-за стола встал, протянул для пожатия руку.  
Гэвин вроде как задумался на секунду, но рука словно сама потянулась в ответ — все же осталось у него к старикану хоть какое-то уважение. Хотя, скорее, вернулось.  
— Рад, что вы поймали маньяка, детектив Рид, — Коннор как всегда тихо выступил из-за спины Хэнка и сделал вид, что не заметил, как Гэвин на миг замер. — Я не сомневался, что у вас получится.  
— Да ну? — Гэвин скрестил руки на груди. — А подъебывал так, что только держись.  
— Разве? Просто Хэнк не был уверен в ваших силах, а я поддерживал напарника.  
— Эй! — Хэнк возмущенно развернулся, тут же забыв о Гэвине и его победе. — Коннор!  
— Простите, лейтенант, вы сами учили меня говорить правду.  
— Но не всегда же… Бля, прости, Рид. Ничего личного, но дело действительно было сраным.  
— И кто его раскрыл? А? То-то же! — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, отступил к своему столу и снял куртку со спинки кресла. И уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но притормозил и огляделся. — А где пластиковая жопа?  
Коннор только рассеянно пожал плечами, отошел к Хэнку и больше на Гэвина внимания не обращал.

Гэвин потупил еще пару секунд, а потом, наконец, определился и, нащупав в кармане сигареты, пошел на выход.

***  
На улице Найнса, конечно, не было. Он вообще в последнее время по окончанию рабочего процесса не крутился рядом, как когда-то, а исчезал, тихо и незаметно. Вот и сейчас — только узнал, что их отпустили, и ушел, словно его и не было.  
Гэвин не торопясь подошел к своей машине, сел в нее, закурил и только потом завел мотор и, вбив в навигатор маршрут до дома, расслабился.  
Солнце неожиданно даже для теплой осени припекало довольно сильно, и Гэвин чувствовал, что его начало развозить: сигарету он затушил, чтоб не прожечь сиденье — она просто вываливалась из пальцев, а глаза закрывались сами собой, хорошо, что вел автопилот. Но, подъехав к одному из перекрестков, он, повинуясь импульсу, встряхнулся, переключил управление на себя и резво перестроился на другую полосу — к повороту. И вместо собственного дома поехал к Найнсу.

Сейчас, когда напряжение последних недель и радость победы чуть схлынули, на первый план вышла не эйфория от успешно закрытого дела, а вылезли долго сдерживаемые раздражение и беспокойство. Найнс уже давно вел себя странно, и Гэвин не мог поехать домой, не выяснив — какого, собственно, хрена?!

Однако до дома Найнса он так и не доехал. Чтоб не пропустить нужный поворот, Гэвин в очередной раз оглядел сияющую в ярком солнечном свете улицу и увидел его — идущего медленно, неторопливо, но как-то… не радостно, что ли. И ведь непонятно, как Гэвин это определил, он вообще с самого начала отказывался считать эту пластиковую жопу за живую личность — какого хрена! — но… Но.  
Вырулить на пустую обочину было делом нескольких секунд. В этом районе вообще людей было мало, и Гэвин, выходя из машины, очень этому порадовался — не хватало еще выяснять отношения на виду у зевак.  
Он в несколько шагов догнал бредущего по тротуару Найнса и в который раз поразился — диод у того безостановочно мелькал и переливался желтым, то и дело разбавляясь вспышками красного.  
— Что ты там просчитываешь еще? — Гэвин толкнул его в плечо и растянул губы в усмешке, когда Найнс повернулся. — Чего мельтешишь-то?  
— Детектив? Вы что здесь делаете?  
— Что, что. Мимо проезжал, тебя увидел и вспомнил кое-что.  
— Вот как? Ясно. И что вспомнили? Это по работе?  
— Ясно ему… Что ты как замороженный-то, а?

Гэвин вроде и ответа не ждал, но вид совершенно не изменившегося в лице Найнса заставил его насторожиться. И разозлиться.  
— Слышь, ты, пластиковый! Я с тобой тут нянчиться не собираюсь! Давай-ка по-быстрому — что там происходит в твоих электронных мозгах, что ты все высчитываешь?  
— О чем вы, детектив? — Найнс спросил это ровно, совсем не изменившись в лице.

Вот снова этот тон! Гэвин точно помнил, что так было не всегда, почему же все изменилось?..  
Он постучал себя пальцем по виску.  
— Об этом. Какой уж день у тебя в голове иллюминация. Желто-красная, — добавил он с нажимом, когда Найнс не отреагировал.  
Тот дернул бровью, выдавая хоть какую-то эмоцию, и ответил негромко:  
— Не думаю, что вы можете помочь, детектив.  
— Да кто тебе помогать-то собрался?! — Гэвин отреагировал быстро и бурно, в своем обычном стиле. — Просто обозначь проблему, быстренько ее устраним, вот и все дела!  
В лице Найнса что-то промелькнуло. Что-то тревожащее, знакомое, словно Гэвин уже видел это выражение, но забыл. Или внимания не обратил.  
— Устраним? — спросил Найнс механическим голосом, потянулся к виску и попытался подцепить ногтем край диода. — Ну, так не будем тянуть!  
— Эй, ты чего?  
— Сейчас устраним проблему, детектив, и все дела!  
— Да стой ты! — Гэвин, глядя Найнсу в застывшее, совсем мертвое лицо, вдруг испугался. Ну, не испугался, конечно, но понял, что нихрена хорошего не происходит. — У вас же все по-другому делается.  
— Серьезно? Ну и как же?  
Тон у Найнса был насмешливый, неприятный, но Гэвин, несмотря на пробравший его холодок, ответил:  
— Ну, Коннор затирал, что это акт самосознания, личностного выбора, хорошо обдуманный шаг, туда-сюда, бла-бла, вся херня. Не думаю, что вот так, — Гэвин кивнул на руку Найнса, — правильно.  
— А вам-то что, детектив? Как это вас вообще касается?

Гэвин открыл было рот, чтобы тут же ответить, что касается! Что он себе голову сломал, думая, что с ним, беспокоясь… да, беспокоясь за их… совместную работу!  
Но подумал и закрыл.  
У него, может, и промелькнула мысль даже правду сказать: что он волнуется, что Найнс ему вроде как и не чужой уже. А тут вдруг заглючил, и что делать — непонятно. Может, в ремонт надо? Или есть какие-нибудь мозгоправы кибернетические? Ну хоть что-то! И надо бы разобраться, а то не дело это — ведь столько месяцев уже работают вместе, практически стали настоящими напарниками, а кто может быть ближе, чем тот, кому ты доверяешь свою жизнь…

Но он сунул руки в карманы и сказал совсем другое:  
— Да мне похрен вообще! Просто как я по твоей пластиковой роже догадаюсь, что там у тебя в микросхемах глючит? С диодом-то все видно было, но он что-то лагает. — И добавил с усмешкой: — Вдруг тебя посреди расследования замкнет?  
На миг Найнс замер, ничем не отличаясь от манекена в магазине еще в пору гэвиновской юности, и его глаза снова стали мертвыми стекляшками.

— rA9, Гэвин! Пожалуйста! — вымученно сказал он наконец.  
А потом дерганым движением поднял руку. С кончика пальца сошел скин, панель отошла в сторону, и Гэвин увидел тонкое темное лезвие, выдвинувшееся на пару дюймов. Найнс, глядя Гэвину в глаза, ткнул себя им в висок, прямо в трепещущее алое, со скрежетом и тихим звоном. Он повредил скин, но не обратил на это никакого внимания, неаккуратно подцепил треснувший диод и выворотил его из корпуса.  
Гэвин замер с открытым ртом и заторможенно проследил за тем, как диод, сверкнув в солнечном свете, упал на асфальт, подпрыгнул, покатился, вихляя, а потом стал заваливаться на бок. Но в этот момент его накрыл ботинок Найнса. Надавил и провернулся, окончательно растирая его в крошево.

— Ну вот, проблемы больше нет, — сказал Найнс механическим голосом. Такого голоса даже в навигаторе не бывает. Или в автоответчике… — Завтра работаем, детектив. До свидания.  
И, аккуратно обойдя замершего в ступоре Гэвина, пошел дальше по тротуару, словно за его спиной никого и не было вовсе.

Гэвин за Найнсом, конечно, не пошел. Правда, он долго стоял, уставившись на поблескивающие на тротуаре мелкие осколки, но ничего путного в голову не лезло. Сказать по правде — в пустой его голове свистел ветер, а на плечи вдруг навалилась свинцовая усталость. И Гэвин, едва передвигая ноги, дотащился до автомобиля, снова задал маршрут автопилоту и закрыл глаза. И даже задремал, пока тот вез его домой.  
Сил едва хватило на душ, а потом Гэвин на ощупь добрался до кровати и вырубился в один момент, словно его выключили. И до утра никакие мысли его больше не беспокоили.

2  
***  
Назавтра, едва Гэвин с утра пораньше вошел в департамент, Фаулер выглянул из своего кабинета и поманил его пальцем.  
— Так, Рид, — он вгляделся в какую-то бумагу, потом со вздохом положил ее в папку. — Твой подозреваемый…  
— Обвиняемый, — перебил его Гэвин, растягивая губы в довольной злой улыбке.  
— Да, твой обвиняемый с адвокатом предложили прокурору сделку.  
— Какую еще сделку? — тут же сделал стойку Рид. — Или… помимо потерпевшей, есть еще живые похищенные?  
— Нет, никого нет. Но они хотят, чтобы за подробный рассказ обо всех жертвах ему было засчитано чистосердечное признание и сотрудничество со следствием.  
— Да мы его и так прижмем, шеф! — Гэвин даже к столу подскочил, оперся на него и едва не заорал: — Без его гребаных подачек! На что он надеется вообще?  
— Ладно, ладно, Рид, остынь. Прокурор тоже не торопится, так что время у тебя еще есть. Если все дела о пропавших с уликами и доказательствами предоставишь — посадим без сделки.  
— Пожизненное, — любовно протянул Гэвин. — Строгий режим. Никаких поблажек и амнистии.  
— Пожизненное. Но поторопись.  
— Да мы с лабораторией и с Найнсом… Все по полочкам! — Гэвин оттолкнулся от стола Фаулера, у него аж глаза загорелись, так захотелось бежать работать.  
— Вот и не тормози, — Фаулер сел за стол, снова передвинул злополучную папку. И добавил в спину: — До увольнения чтоб успели.

Гэвин, уже идущий к двери, словно на стену наткнулся, замер, а потом медленно повернулся. Свел брови у переносицы.  
— Что? Какого еще увольнения? Чьего, блядь, увольнения?  
— Отставить неуставную лексику! И ты что, не в курсе? Хотя неудивительно, Найнс у нас не прижился, — Фаулер пожал плечами. И добил: — Он заявление подал сегодня с утра. По собственному.  
— Да что за… — начал было Рид растерянно, сделав шаг к Фаулеру, но тот только глянул исподлобья и припечатал:  
— Все потом, Рид! Дело у тебя есть?  
— Есть…  
— Вот и выполняй! Вместе с Найнсом. Как понял?  
— Отлично я все понял, — процедил Гэвин и, развернувшись, вышел.

Внутри все кипело от непонимания, возмущения и беспокойства, но если Гэвин думал, что ему удастся поговорить с Найнсом в ближайшие дни, он сильно ошибался — им времени пожрать не хватало, не то что посидеть и спокойно перекинуться парой слов. Тем более что уж слов-то Гэвин нашел бы гораздо больше.

Прокурор благоразумно тянула время, а Гэвин с Найнсом и парой криминалистов работали как проклятые, чтобы предоставить всю историю преступлений. Личные дела жертв, заявление об их пропаже, предпринятые полицией сыскные меры, потом обнаруженные в разных местах города тела и, в конце, улики, найденные, изученные и зарегистрированные в том злополучном доме.  
Сраный маньяк не прятал жертв в лесу, ему хотелось, чтобы люди знали о том, что он делает. Теперь это работало на руку полиции.  
Они перебрали весь подвал и особенно найденное ответвление-нору по камешку. Ну как нору: длинный извилистый коридор, три камеры и пять небольших комнат с полным набором маньяка и садиста… И все, буквально все внутри являлось важными уликами.  
Гэвин не конкретизировал и называл все найденное только так. Он сжимал зубы и отсекал эмоции на подлете, у него даже руки не дрожали, когда он перебирал уже изученные криминалистами улики, все, что маньяк оставил себе на память. Личные вещи жертв, заспиртованные части тел, волосы, тириумные насосы, разобранные головы с вывороченными картами памяти, оптические блоки — погасшие и разбитые, — фотографии, выделанные куски кожи…  
И несколько видеороликов. 

Найнс все время был рядом, словно его, Гэвина, продолжение — понимал без слов, делал анализ найденного в каждой комнате и реконструкцию. Сортировал, маркировал, дополнял дела, составлял полные электронные версии с фотографиями и заверенными заключениями криминалистов.  
А еще делал свои анализы, принимал результаты из лаборатории и показывал Гэвину только самое главное. В общем, был идеальным помощником детектива. Они и отдыхали рядом: вымотанный и помятый, Гэвин иногда спал, вытянувшись на узком диване в гостиной на первом этаже, а Найнс сидел там же в кресле, подключившись к привезенной из Департамента переносной системе зарядки.  
По утрам, едва продрав глаза и наслаждаясь утренней блаженной пустотой в голове, Гэвин позволял себе несколько минут просто смотреть в идеальное в своей неподвижности лицо. Его не беспокоили мысли, противоречия и сомнения, и он в который уже раз скользил взглядом по ресницам, скулам и губам Найнса. Смотрел на идеально уложенные темные волосы и очень хотел увидеть снова, как сияют на контрасте светлые живые глаза.  
А потом мозг начинал работать, заботы вылезали на первый план и он предсказуемо начинал беситься.  
Уволиться, блядь, вздумал?! Ничего, еще поговорим!

И тогда Гэвин вставал, громко зевал и потягивался, матерился и шел в гостевую ванную, чтобы после снова вернуться к работе.

***  
Четыре дня пролетели незаметно. Криминалисты еще раз проверили и подтвердили электронными подписями правильность собранных улик, запечатали очередную — последнюю — коробку и вызвали машину, чтобы увезти все в департамент.  
На улице похолодало, и Гэвин под мелким осенним дождем в своей легкой куртке поежился, втянул голову в плечи и рысцой побежал за ними следом. Никак не мог отпустить их одних и тоже влез в машину, едва втиснувшись между коробок. Он поискал Найнса глазами, но автомобиль уже тронулся с места, и он выдохнул, расслабляясь — ну куда он денется? Пока еще никуда…

Часа через три, когда прокурор ознакомилась с официально заверенной документацией и тут же отказалась от предложенной адвокатом обвиняемого сделки, у вымотанного и предельно уставшего Гэвина отлегло от сердца. Напряжение словно схлынуло с него, унесло все силы, оставив лишь безвольное тело без каркаса. И оно сейчас отказывалось держаться вертикально — Гэвина так и срубало на месте.

— Давай сюда, — пробурчал над ухом Андерсон, подхватывая его под руку, едва Гэвин, смутно различая свой стол, врезался в него бедром и едва не свалился, потеряв равновесие.  
С другой стороны нарисовался, кажется, Коннор. А может, и не Коннор, Гэвин уже ни в чем не был уверен. Он пробурчал что-то недовольное, но Андерсон только хмыкнул и едва не на плече вынес его из департамента, сгрузил на заднее сиденье машины, где Гэвин благополучно вырубился. И только приоткрывал глаза, когда его снова куда-то тащили, раздевали и роняли на что-то мягкое. Кровать! Наконец-то!

***  
Он вынырнул из сна, когда мочевой пузырь уже вопил, что пора бы облегчиться. Гэвин встал, шатаясь и хватаясь за стены на автомате дошел до ванной и так же вернулся обратно в постель. И даже поворочался немного, прежде чем снова заснуть. Только на этот раз сон его не был ни глубоким, ни приятным. Снились сраные кошмары, в которых Гэвин то ли убегал от кого-то, то ли, наоборот, догонял. И было отчаянное ощущение полного провала, словно он куда-то опоздал и облажался.

Гэвин едва вырвался из очередного липкого сна — проснулся, словно его в бок ткнули, с колотящимся сердцем и вспотевшей задницей, распахнул глаза и несколько секунд тупил в потолок, не понимая, где он. Потом отдышался, расслабился, встряхнул и расправил одеяло, укрылся по самую шею… и уже не смог заснуть.  
Тут же, словно дождавшись подходящего момента, перед глазами встал Найнс. С ним-то он так и не разобрался.  
Гэвин полежал еще немного, вздохнул и потянулся за телефоном, чтобы взглянуть на время: два гребаных часа ночи. Спать бы и спать до утра, а не делать то, что он намеревался провернуть. Но внутри все словно дергало, и передумать Гэвин не мог, так что он снова встал, умылся и собрался. Выкурил сигарету, запивая ее кофе, а потом вышел на улицу, поигрывая ключами. И даже сигнализацией не пришлось проверять, подогнал ли кто-то его машину от дома маньяка — его детка стояла тут же, он и сам не смог бы лучше припарковаться.  
Гэвин довольно ухмыльнулся — явно Найнс позаботился.

Гэвин никому и ни за что не признался бы, что знает, где тот живет. Специально узнавал не так давно, чтобы быть в курсе, так что сейчас, по пустым безлюдным улицам, освещенным фонарями и рекламой на щитах, добрался до его высотки за считанные минуты.  
На хлопок дверцы его машины едва заметно качнулись жалюзи на первом этаже, и Гэвин ухмыльнулся — интересно, кто там: старик с бессонницей или любопытный, недавно пробужденный андроид?  
Громыхать лифтом в ночной тишине он не собирался и пошел пешком. На первом этаже Гэвину показалось, что он слышит сдавленное дыхание за обшарпанной дверью; на втором мелко дрожал белый ослепительный свет, дробя пространство на кадры; на третьем этаже лампы вообще не горели. Гэвин прищурился, подошел к двери Найнса и хотел уж было постучать, но услышал доносящийся из-за нее чей-то тихий голос и заметил, что дверь приоткрыта. Он вытащил пистолет, медленно подошел ближе и осторожно толкнул ее ногой, прячась за косяком. Та отворилась без скрипа, и Гэвину в тусклой нарезке бликов со второго этажа показалось, что у окна мелькнул чей-то силуэт и тут же пропал, словно он словил обман зрения. Тихого голоса больше не было слышно, зато у стены он увидел неподвижную фигуру. Больше в единственной комнате никого не было.

Гэвин медленно зашел, осмотрел все углы, целясь в темноту из пистолета, поймал в полумраке краем глаза отблеск от оптических блоков и выдохнул. И только потом спрятал пистолет, прошел к двери и закрыл ее за собой. Тут же щелкнул пару раз выключателем, но свет не зажегся.  
— Детектив? — раздалось в тишине механическое. — Но я же все отключил… Это действительно вы?  
— Ну да, а ты кого-то, кроме меня, ждал? — вырвалось у Гэвина нервное. — У тебя кто здесь был-то?  
— Никого. Только ты, Гэвин, но я вас давно не жду, детектив…  
— Чего? — Гэвина испугали бессвязные ответы и голос — механический, словно Найнс стал… машиной, настолько неживым он был. — Кого?..  
— Ничего. И никого не жду…  
— Слышь, ты, блядь, в порядке вообще? На тебя что, напали?  
Гэвин подошел ближе и в густом полумраке постарался рассмотреть, есть ли у Найнса видимые повреждения или там… тириум на одежде или на полу.  
Кажется, ничего подобного не было, да и сам Найнс отрицательно покачал головой, перекатывая ее по стене из стороны в сторону.  
— Ну, и какого тогда хрена? — тут же зло спросил Гэвин, нависая над сидящим Найнсом. — Что за сидячая забастовка? И почему ты… а это что такое? Твоего дедушки, что ли? — Гэвин носком ботинка указал на древнюю портативную зарядную установку, от которой можно было и пылесосы запитывать в пору его детства. Она то и дело начинала еле слышно гудеть и перемигиваться красным.

— Зачем вы пришли, детектив? — спросил Найнс, едва шевеля губами. — Дело мы закрыли, а в Департамент я приду утром. Чуть позже…

Гэвин завис ненадолго, пытаясь подобрать нормальный ответ. Они действительно могли бы поговорить и завтра с утра на работе, но как объяснить Найнсу, что Гэвин был не в состоянии больше ждать.  
— Я пришел за ответом, слышь, пластиковый! Да смотри ты на меня!  
— Я не… могу. Уровень тириума низкий. Критически…  
— Так выпей! Перелей! Наглотайся, что ты тупишь-то!  
— Тири… ума нет.  
— Закажи, что за тупой андроид!  
— Невозможно. Нет… денег.  
— Чего нет? — Гэвин просто опешил, присел перед Найнсом на корточки и, похлопав его по щеке, словно человека, поймал едва сфокусировавшийся на нем тусклый взгляд.  
От уличных фонарей в комнату попадало немного света, и Гэвин смог разглядеть его лицо, белеющее неровными пятнами сошедшего скина. — Почему? Да Найнс же!  
Наверное, Найнс хотел пожать плечами, но на половине движения дернулся и снова замер. И даже взгляд его — и до этого не особо живой — совсем помертвел. И на вопросы Гэвина Найнс больше не отвечал.

Гэвин грязно и отчаянно выругался, вскочил, зашарил по карманам и вытащил телефон, хотел оформить доставку, но понял, что не знает номер местного супермаркета. Огляделся нервно и заметил на стене приклеенную на скотч визитку. Сделать заказ было делом минуты, а вот пока он дождался тириум — нервно измерил комнату несколько раз шагами, попутно оглядывая обстановку. Несуществующую обстановку.  
Допотопная, едва гудящая зарядка, продавленный диван у окна, стоящий к комнате спинкой и с накинутым на нее белым пиджаком, закуток с раковиной и мини-холодильником, пыль и андроид, сидящий у стены — вот и вся обстановка. У Гэвина что-то тоскливо заныло внутри, тут же переплавляясь в злость. Страдать он не любил, а с Найнса так и подмывало потребовать ответы!  
Он и потребует! Вот только тириум дождется.

Доставка не подвела — вскоре беспилотник тонко свистнул за окном, Гэвин распахнул створки, приложил карту и принял пакет с несколькими упаковками тириума.

— Слышь, держи! — протянул он один Найнсу, но тот так медленно поднимал руку, что Гэвин сам рванул за уголок, втолкнул в пакет трубочку и сунул ее Найнсу в рот. — Соси давай.  
И даже не хмыкнул на двусмысленность своей фразы.  
Найнс натужно сделал глоток, другой, а потом наконец дотянулся и, взяв пакет, буквально влил его в себя. И тут же принял еще один из рук Гэвина.

— Ну? Оклемался? — Гэвин с высоты своего роста полюбовался, как посвежевший живчик Найнс затянул лицо скином и смял очередной пакет, а потом снова присел перед ним на корточки. — А теперь четко и ясно отвечай: что это за херня?  
— Какая именно, детектив?  
Издевался? Или реально не понимал?  
— Ну, давай для начала про деньги. Куда ты спустил зарплату за пол года? На Трейси, что ли? — и, видя, что отвечать на его вопрос тот не хочет, Гэвин, покосившись на пыльный пол, все же сел, скрестив ноги, прямо перед Найнсом. — Давай, мой пластиковый друг, колись! А то я тебе сейчас показательный допрос устрою.  
— Друг? — Найнс посмотрел холодно, даже бровь дернулась. — Да нечего говорить, я просто не могу воспользоваться своим счетом.  
— И давно? Как ты продержался?  
— На службе андроиду — помощнику детектива — официально положено некоторое количество тириума. Мне пока хватало… И стойка для подзарядки в департаменте есть. А больше мне ничего особо и не надо, как оказалось.  
Гэвин побарабанил пальцами по полу, потом опомнился и вытер их о штаны.  
— Но у нас было до хрена работы, и ты сдулся, так? Так почему же не можешь пользоваться счетом? — не сбился он с главного вопроса.  
— Просто не могу и все! И карту я попросил сделать, но…  
— Но?..  
Найнс пожал плечами и отвел взгляд.  
— Девушки решили, что это тупая шутка. Так мне и сказали. И все.  
— Я все равно не понимаю. Коннор… да любой андроид только города не строит прикосновением рук к терминалу. Любому терминалу. А ты…  
— А я не могу! — сорвался и заорал вдруг Найнс. — Мои системы!.. — он хотел еще что-то добавить, но с явным усилием сдержался и замолчал.  
— Что твои системы?  
— Другого формата… — едва выдавил из себя Найнс, сжал губы и отвернулся.

Гэвин помолчал, потирая бровь и задумчиво глядя на мигающую зарядку.  
— Ну… ладно, предположим. А что ты не рявкнул на них, раз уж они такие смешливые?  
— Я… — Найнс провентилировал системы, глубоко вздохнув, а потом внутри у него что-то щелкнуло и едва слышно загудело.  
— Что это? — всполошился Гэвин. — Ни разу такого не слышал.  
— Это необходимость диагностики и отладки систем, — процедил Найнс сквозь зубы.  
— Ну ладно. А о помощи ты попросить не мог?  
— Кого это? — со злым весельем спросил Найнс, вскинулся и даже голову от стены оторвал. — Ну вот, например?  
Гэвин открыл рот, хотел что-то сказать, и… промолчал. А ведь действительно — с Найнсом никто не общался. Не более необходимого по работе, хотя старались еще меньше. Почему?  
— У меня, например.

Найнс некоторое время смотрел на Гэвина молча, а потом засмеялся. И тот понял, что слышит его смех впервые за полгода, но лучше бы не… Слишком много в нем было намешано, и отнюдь не радости.  
Гэвину было страшно в этих эмоциях разбираться.  
— А я просил, — сказал Найнс, отсмеявшись. — Вы не помните? Так я покажу, проиграю запись. Я ее часто просматриваю.

И он отдернул вверх рукав рубашки, оголяя предплечье. Скин сошел, открывая пластик, тонкие панели раздались в стороны, а в глубине замерцали синим механизмы, и Гэвин невольно поморщился. Он сам не понял почему — видел же такое много раз, видел даже андроидов сломанных, с безжизненной мешаниной осколков деталей, порванных трубок и вылившегося тириума. Но сейчас это его задело сильнее, то ли потому, что еще никто ни разу не открывал свое тело перед ним специально, то ли потому, что это был Найнс.  
А тот сразу же заметил реакцию, замер и проговорил, глядя Гэвину в глаза:  
— Да, это мое тело! А если вас сейчас стошнит, детектив, я могу взять это и провести анализ. Или содержимое желудка трупа, например. В своей лаборатории, вот здесь, во рту, — и он, открыв рот, высунул язык.  
А потом, не дождавшись от опешившего Гэвина ответа, взял из своей открытой руки передатчик и небрежно кинул его на середину комнаты.

Из него ударил тонкий белый луч, расширился и, мерцая, разошелся веером, превращая почти пустое помещение в часть департамента. Дальние предметы, стены и люди словно терялись в дымке, а вот Гэвин на переднем плане — сидящий за своим столом с планшетом в руках — был удивительно реалистичен. Где-то сбоку из серебристого сгустка света сформировалась фигура, и вот уже Найнс подошел и застыл рядом с его столом, то и дело поглядывая на Гэвина. Он то делал к нему шаг, то снова и снова отступал, глядя неуверенно и растерянно.  
— Детектив, — наконец решился он и подошел совсем близко. Нервно дернул лицом и растянул губы в улыбке, но получилось не доброжелательно, а как-то очень искусственно. — Не могли бы вы мне помочь, детектив?  
— Я?! — Гэвин поднял голову от планшета, сбросил ноги со стола, развернулся и уставился на Найнса преувеличенно презрительно и удивленно. — Я тебе, пластиковая ты жопа, сейчас помогу на хрен скататься, понял?!  
— Но, понимаете…  
— Понимаю, что ты совсем берега попутал! Отвали от меня, слышь, ты! И рот не открывай, пока тебе вопрос по делу не задали или кофе не приказали принести. Уяснил, искусственно созданный помощник детектива полиции? — Гэвин встал и оглядел Найнса с головы до ног, а потом фыркнул и выругался.  
Найнс напротив него замер еще при первых словах и не шевелился во время всего монолога Гэвина, а когда потребовалось ответить, лишь медленно кивнул.  
— Да.  
— Вот и ладненько, пластиковый. Знай. Свое. Место! — И Гэвин, помахивая планшетом, не торопясь и насвистывая, пошел к группе полицейских, что-то бурно обсуждающих на заднем плане.

— Реконструкция с точки зрения третьего лица, детектив, — пояснил зачем-то Найнс, хотя Гэвин ничего у него не спросил. — Вы удовлетворены?  
— Эээ, — протянул Гэвин неуверенно. — Ну, не может же все быть настолько плохо. А?  
— В процентном соотношении… Да неважно уже, — Найнс повел плечом, и рядом с его замершей посреди комнаты фигурой стали появляться двойники: его и Гэвина.

На этот раз никакой детализации, только самая суть. И Гэвин молча смотрел, как он раз за разом пресекает все попытки Найнса приблизиться к себе, поговорить, получить ответ. Черт, да наладить хоть какое-то нормальное общение. Отказ, отказ, насмешка, злость, отказ…

Реконструкция закончилась, департамент посредине комнаты дрогнул, рассыпался пикселями и сложился в узкий веерный луч, который тут же потух. Комната снова освещалась лишь светом фонарей с улицы, а Гэвин все молчал, глядя туда, где на пыльном полу лежала черная таблетка мини-передатчика.  
— Да я всегда так разговариваю, — сказал он наконец и перевел глаза на Найнса. — Со всеми.  
— Да, — кивнул Найнс, соглашаясь и глядя светлыми неживыми глазами, — всегда…  
— А… а вот у тебя лицо было такое… эмоциональное, и не скажешь, что ты… Блядь! В общем, что там с твоим модулем социальной адаптации? Настройки слетели? Ты же как каменный все время. Последнее время, в смысле.

Несмотря на то, что Гэвин тупил и путался в словах, Найнс его понял.  
— Удивлен, что вы вообще это заметили… А модуль я давно уже отключил, а то энергии он потребляет много, а толку от него никакого.  
— Да брось. Коннор вон только за счет него и выехал. Пришел такой милый андроид, что просто загляденье, ко всем с улыбкой, внимательный и доброжелательный… вроде бы. А когда узнали, какой он может быть пиздец, стало поздно — все к нему уже привыкли и хорошо относились. Ну, у нас в департаменте, во всяком случае.  
— Смешно, наверное, что на мне эта программа не сработала. Думаю, баг.

Гэвину показалось, или в голосе Найнса прозвучал сарказм?

— Да ну, какой баг, — не сдавался Гэвин. — Ты же такой эмоциональный был, лицо прямо как открытая книга. Сто выражений за раз. А сейчас?  
— А сейчас, когда мое лицо — закрытая книга, думаете, у меня эмоций убавилось, что ли?! Или они от модуля этой гребаной адаптации зависят? — почти прошипел Найнс Гэвину в лицо. Глаза его сверкали, и выглядел он таким живым, что у Гэвина в груди сжалось. — Я сраный девиант, детектив, что может быть хуже? Зачем я вообще эти стены ломал, идиот? Висел себе послушной машиной, что мне мешало и дальше ей оставаться? Любопытство и гордыня, блядь!  
И Найнс, ударив себя по вискам, запустил руки в волосы и сжал кулаки.  
— Где ты там висел, а? Слышь, Найнс. Где висел-то?

Гэвин никогда не умел успокаивать людей в истерике. Он по своему характеру еще и добавил бы огоньку, но сейчас слова с губ не шли. Это же не человек с грузом опыта прожитых лет, который уже столько видел, что ему ничто не внове. Ну сколько этому андроиду? И года, наверное, нет еще. Года полноценной жизни: с общением, налаживанием социальных связей, познаванием мира и хлебанием его дерьма.  
Кажется, дерьмо перевешивало…

— Где? В лаборатории, в Киберлайф, где еще…  
— И долго висел? Что аж заскучать успел.  
— Долго. Четыре месяца. Из них три совсем один…  
Сейчас Найнс почти шептал, и Гэвин едва сдержал так и рвущиеся маты. Хреновый признак такие перепады настроения. У людей, во всяком случае… А ведь он тоже чувствует?.. Как человек?

Гэвин вздрогнул, не понимая, как дошло до того, что он поставил Найнса на одну ступень с человеком. Когда это с ним случилось, почему не заметил?  
Он сел ровно и хотел коснулся руки Найнса своей, но не решился.  
— А до этого был не совсем один, значит? Найнс, слышь, Найнс. Да говори ты со мной!  
— Да не хочу я об этом говорить! — тот отпрянул и упрямо посмотрел на Гэвина. — Не буду. И вообще — вы зачем пришли, детектив? В три часа ночи? Хотели что-то сказать? Или спросить?  
Найнс так и нарывался на вопрос про заявление на увольнение. Гэвин ясно видел, что его просто подмывает ответить со всей прямотой и уверенностью, а заодно и самого Гэвина послать куда подальше!  
Но когда это он делал так, как того хотели окружающие?

— Да просто заскочил, — ответил он легко. — Не спалось, все думал, как мы с тобой закончили это дело! Красавчики оба! Думаю, я уже практически сержант!  
— Как удивительно! Поздравлений ждете? Поздравляю!  
— Ну, без такого помощника я хрен бы справился, — и, увидев, наконец, удивление у Найнса на лице, Гэвин добавил: — Не так быстро уж точно.  
Тот ничего не ответил. Отвернулся, снова уставившись в окно.

Сидеть на полу было откровенно неудобно, но Гэвин терпел, не рыпался. Уже не думал, что дождется, но зарядник наконец мигнул желтым, и только тогда он, кряхтя, поднялся, похлопал себя по заднице, сбивая пыль и сказал:  
— Идем, пластиковый. Сваришь мне кофе, пока я досплю… — он посмотрел время на телефоне, — пару часиков.  
— Почему сейчас? И зачем? — спросил Найнс, подняв голову. — Зачем я вдруг стал вам нужен, детектив?  
— Хрена себе, зачем! — Гэвин потянулся, размял затекшие мышцы и осклабился. — Отработаешь тириум, ясно?  
— Это… так оскорбительно… но справедливо, наверное, — согласно кивнул Найнс и легко встал, вытащив провод из запястья.  
— Да ни хрена это не справедливо вообще! — возмутился Гэвин его непониманием. — Ты дурень, что ли, совсем? Я же шучу!  
Найнс посмотрел на него как-то очень тоскливо, потом поднял оставшийся пакет с тириумом и спросил:  
— Так мне идти?  
— Ну конечно! И никаких вопросов! По этой теме, — добавил он гораздо мягче, вспомнив, как на реконструкции замкнулось лицо Найнса, когда он осадил его в тот самый день.  
А ведь сам-то даже не заметил, прикрикнул по привычке, как на Коннора вначале. Тот почему-то никогда не обижался, смотрел на Гэвина в ответ, как на придурка, отшивал и продолжал гнуть свою линию.  
Найнс был другим.

«Что с этим делать, блядь, вообще? — мрачно подумал Гэвин, сбегая вниз по ступеням и слыша позади себя шаги Найнса. — И какого хрена я в это ввязываюсь?..»  
Но он прекрасно знал, что поступить по-другому не может. Не с Найнсом. Не с ним.

***  
Найнс долго смотрел на Гэвина с каменным выражением лица, когда выяснилось, что кофе он может сделать, просто засыпав ложку молотых зерен в кофемашину и нажав на кнопку. А, еще надо кружку поставить. Спасибо, не пакетик растворимого в нее высыпать.  
Гэвин не знал, о чем он думал, но вскоре Найнс расслабился, закаменевшие плечи дрогнули, и он показательно вздохнул — смилостивился и отменил бунт.  
— Вы хотели спать, детектив? — спросил он нейтрально.  
Отвернулся от кивнувшего Гэвина и пошел исследовать квартиру, то и дело касаясь рукой то полок с потрепанными бумажными книгами, то жалюзи на окне, то огромной плазмы напротив дивана.  
— Так, смотри что хочешь, только плазму громко не включай, — Гэвин вдруг ощутил, что он здорово вымотался, даже куртку идти вешать на место не хотелось, и он закинул ее на спинку кресла. — А, ты же так подключиться можешь, забыл, — он потер лицо ладонями, зевнул. — Все, я спать, в восемь разбуди. И кофе! — поднял он вверх палец, а потом ушел в спальню и завалился на кровать, не раздеваясь.

В голове аж гудело, настолько много мыслей его обуревало. Он и представить не мог, что для взрослого человека реально оказаться в такой, как у Найнса, ситуации.

Для человека! Гэвин хмыкнул и перевернулся на спину, прикрыл глаза рукой.

Найнс же не человек с грузом лет за спиной, он андроид, девиант, с чувствами, но без опыта и без общения, он вообще почти еще не жил. Еще недавно он не знал людей, не знал ни лжи, ни искренности, да и различать их до сих пор не умел. И почему-то не мог защитить себя, словно дите малое. Коннор вон, таким не был. Кусался только так, попробуй встань на дороге. Гэвин однажды попытался, и спасибо, что жив остался. Краем уха Гэвин слышал, что не всем людям на его пути так повезло…

Черт! Гэвин перевернулся на бок, подложил ладонь под подушку, глубоко вздохнул.

А сколько Найнсу? Гэвин навскидку, не думая, сказал про полгода, но тому, кажется, было больше. Так, четыре месяца в лаборатории. И если в одиночестве он был только три из них, кто с ним был в первый месяц? И куда потом делся?.. Ну и в департаменте он как раз полгода. А как он вообще у них появился? Сам устроился, или его кто прислал?

Охренеть, он работал с Найнсом столько времени, но ничего о нем не знал! И ладно еще в начале — Гэвин был так озлоблен на всю их братию! Ну а что? Развалили его привычную жизнь, заставили что-то менять, меняться, принимать новый мир и новые правила. Еще и получил по ходу дела за то, что слишком рьяно лез выполнять свою работу!.. Ай, да на хрен рефлексию — было да сплыло.  
Но Найнс… Сейчас, когда его присутствие рядом стало привычным и правильным, когда они вместе тянули, расследовали дела. Когда он сам, Гэвин Рид, на Найнса стал смотреть и, наконец, видеть его… почему он все еще ничего о нем не знал? Только-только вот озаботился хоть что-то спросить, да и то после известия об увольнении. И ведь Фаулер сказал об этом спокойно и равнодушно, словно Найнс и не работал в департаменте полгода, не расследовал с Гэвином все дела, не впахивал наравне с тем же Коннором. Правда, надо было учитывать то, что он был просто помощником детектива с расширенными функциями, но на его работоспособность это не влияло, и сверхурочные он брал вместе с самим Гэвином.  
Да что произошло-то, что Найнс оказался в этой… зоне поражения, блядь!

Вопросы, предположения, теории так и роились в голове, и Гэвин опять заворочался и повернулся на другой бок. Как вести себя, чтобы вытянуть информацию? Надо во всем разобраться, понять и исправить. И добиться, чтоб Найнс забрал заявление, нехрен тут… Гэвин распахнул глаза — нехрен тут оставлять его, Гэвина, одного, когда он только-только понял, что Найнс ему нужен рядом, под боком. Не придумал пока, правда, зачем, но нужен!

Гэвин спросил себя, точно ли он не знает причину, но вместо ответа только схватил подушку, прижал к лицу и подышал в нее. Зато потом успокоился, удобно улегся и даже провалился в дрему, пока Найнс не постучал в дверь спальни.  
— Восемь, — сказал он. — И я нажал на кнопку, детектив.

3  
***  
Придя на работу, первым делом Гэвин решил заняться картой Найнса. Он взбежал на второй этаж, где и сам бывал не часто, и, коротко стукнув, вошел в офис. И встретился с настороженными, опасливыми взглядами.  
Гэвин хмыкнул — репутация бежала впереди него, и тут, видно, думали, что он с порога начнет троллить и грубить направо и налево? Но Гэвин включил нечасто используемое обаяние: пошутил с дамами, кинул пару фраз о бейсболе единственному среди них мужику и вскоре уже послал Найнсу сообщение.  
Тот пришел очень быстро, правда, все с той же замороженной физиономией, но после того, как поставил везде, где надо, свою подпись и взял в руки карту, несмело и кривовато улыбнулся окружающим.  
— Благодарю, дамы, — сказал он и даже чуть поклонился.  
Гэвин за его спиной подмигнул «дамам», тоже поклонился, расшаркиваясь, и потащил Найнса к выходу, пока тот не ляпнул чего лишнего.

— А хотелось им сказать что-нибудь резкое, а? — спросил он, когда они вышли из офиса и стали спускаться по широкой лестнице в холл департамента. — Совсем ведь обнаглели! Им еще и причины нужно озвучить, зачем тебе карта понадобилась. Стервы!  
— А вы сказали причины?  
— Да отшутился как-то, — Гэвин повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Найнса. — Я ведь тоже причин не знаю. Но это пока, — добавил он в настороженное лицо и, махнув рукой, улыбнулся. — Не бойся, я сделаю все нежно.  
И он, отвернувшись, прошел сразу в комнату отдыха — очень хотелось курить, а еще больше порадоваться, что Найнс вроде не совсем уж замкнулся и на подначки едва заметно, но реагирует.

Следующим его шагом был визит к начальству. Фаулер только брови поднял, когда он, постучавшись, заглянул в кабинет.  
— Разрешите?  
— Чего тебе, Рид? По делу еще что нарыл?  
— Нет, сами знаете — дело закрыто и передано в суд, я по другому вопросу, — Гэвин плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
— По поводу экзаменов на сержанта? Не готов, что ли? — Фаулер сам пошутил, сам своей шутке посмеялся, потом закашлялся. — Нет, не дури! Ты у меня наизнанку вывернешься, а экзамен сдашь! А то злорадством весь департамент затопит.  
— Если вы закончили упражняться в остроумии…  
— Наглеешь, — прищурился Фаулер с предупреждением в голосе и откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя, как Гэвин неосознанно выпрямил спину и встал навытяжку. — Ладно, закончил. Что там у тебя?  
— Я хочу… попросить, чтоб вы притормозили заявление Найнса. Ну, на увольнение.  
— Помню я, что там за заявление, склероза нет. Только почему, Рид? Будто ты сам с ним ладишь.  
— А с чего вы взяли, что я с ним не лажу? — удивился Гэвин. — Работаем слаженно и продуктивно, все дела.  
— Только не надо мне тут дурочку играть. Слаженно, — хмыкнул Фаулер. — Ты у нас в последнее время и с патрульными общаешься — андроидами, я имею ввиду, — так же, как с людьми. С Коннором вон не собачитесь, а все строго по делу, тихо, мирно. Андерсона не цепляешь. Ну, не больше, чем остальных. А вот помощник твой обделен. Ты с ним то жестами, то приказами, то матами. А по фамилии обращаться вообще только недавно начал.  
Гэвин слушал открыв рот.  
— Вот это да… Большой Брат смотрит на тебя до сих пор, — протянул он едва слышно. — И кто же то… прекрасное во всех смыслах существо, что вас так подробно информирует-то, а?  
Фаулер зыркнул так, что Гэвин едва каблуками не прищелкнул и языком не подавился.  
— Странно было бы, если б я не знал, что творится в моем департаменте! И да, я слежу. По камерам. Что их, зря ставили? Ты все узнал, что хотел? — спросил Фаулер тяжело и мрачно. — Или тебе отчитаться еще в чем-нибудь?  
— Мне все ясно. Все в порядке, я ничего не говорил…  
— Ладно, — махнул Фаулер рукой. — Ты от темы-то не уходи. Что там с Найнсом?  
— В том-то и дело… Что там с ним, я и сам хочу узнать. Ну вот смотрите, — Гэвин, воодушевившись, шагнул ближе к столу. — Почему он не прижился? Одно лицо ведь с Коннором, а к тому отношение отличное. Дальше: в скандалах и провокациях не замечен, в революции не участвовал, морды людские не бил, если не сказать чего больше, так почему с ним никто не контактирует? Кроме меня. Да и то по работе.  
— Ну знаешь, Рид! Когда ты вот так все преподносишь… — Фаулер задумался и махнул рукой. — Ладно, приторможу. Если хочешь — покопайся в этом дерьме. Но не в ущерб делу!  
— Когда такое было, — хмыкнул Гэвин и добавил: — Спасибо.

***  
К обеду они с Найнсом разгребли накопившиеся бумаги, написали отчеты, заполнили все формуляры: и бумажные, и электронные, и все это снова в молчании, но только сейчас оно не было таким… холодным, что ли, как до этого. Иногда Гэвин встречался с ним глазами и едва не улыбался в ответ. Не на улыбку — Найнс все так же красовался с неподвижным лицом, — а на выражение глаз.  
Почти совсем как раньше.

В обед Найнс как всегда встал на стойку подзарядки, а Гэвин отправился в ближайший кафетерий, куда прихватил с собой Тину и Криса. Слово за слово, обсудили текущие дела, еще раз порадовались, что маньяка удалось, наконец, засадить по самое не хочу. И только в конце обеда Гэвин, тыкая ложкой в десерт, словно невзначай, поинтересовался:  
— Тина, а что за конфликт у тебя с Найнсом моим?  
Та отставила кофе.  
— Конфликт с Найнсом? — удивилась она.  
— С твоим? — вставил Крис.  
— С моим помощником, — исправился Гэвин, махнув расслабленно рукой, и снова обратился к Тине: — Я тут заметил, что ты его по дуге обходишь, игнорируешь, даже избегаешь, если есть возможность, вот и решил выяснить.  
— Так… — Тина задумалась, постучала пальцем по губам, — а ничего у меня к нему нет. Ну, в смысле, ни претензий, ни конфликта. Он мне просто не нравится. Лицо у него…  
— С Коннором один в один у него лицо, — сказал Крис задумчиво. — Только застывшее, как у…  
— Андроида, — подсказал Гэвин.  
— Да нет, — отмахнулась Тина. — Андроиды у нас нормальные, я со всеми общаюсь, а вот с ним… Знаешь, — она перевела взгляд на Гэвина и пожала плечами, — я не знаю! Просто не хочу общаться, ощущение, что с ним что-то не в порядке, раз уж даже свои его сторонятся.  
— Точно, — кивнул Крис, подзывая жестом официантку. — Помню, вначале ему все руки протягивали, ну, как они общаются, а он свои за спину прятал. Вот с тех пор с ним никто и не разговаривает. Избегают.  
— Ага, вот как, — Гэвин нахмурился, кивнул и сунул деньги в папку со счетом. 

Нового они ему ничего не сказали, к сожалению, он и так все это видел и замечал, но очень уж ему хотелось найти еще что-нибудь, прежде чем идти с вопросами к Коннору. И еще Гэвин очень надеялся, что Найнс, узнав о его действиях, не разозлится на… вмешательство в личную жизнь, например. Хотя в глубине души он прекрасно знал, что Найнсу как раз этого вмешательства и не хватает.

С Коннором в этот день поговорить не удалось — едва они вернулись с обеда, как поступил вызов и для них с Найнсом. Гэвин заметил, как тот, выбросив пустой пакет из-под тириума, выходил из кафетерия, и подозвал его не жестом, как обычно, и не щелчком пальцев — вот же мудила, блядь! — а словами и громко, чтоб все услышали:  
— Найнс, у нас новое дело. Давай, покажем отстающим очередной класс по расследованию. Они у нас за спинами пыль глотать будут! Да, неудачники? — и довольный зашагал к выходу, нагло ухмыляясь окружающим.  
Найнс, кажется, не возражал. Во всяком случае, сев в машину рядом с Гэвином, раздраженным он не выглядел. Гэвин поставил бы десятку, что будь у него диод, сиял бы сейчас опять желтым и красным, но теперь уже с другими эмоциями. Очень уж удивленное и неверящее у него было лицо.

— Спасибо, — сказал наконец Найнс, когда они подъехали по нужному адресу. — Я… — начал он и завис.  
— Не парься. Если ты о карте, то считай, что я исправил свою ошибку.  
— Ошибку, детектив? — взглянул он удивленно.  
— А ты думал, что это я именно тебя так внезапно невзлюбил, едва ты был назначен мне в помощники? Да я тебя до этого пару раз всего и видел!  
— Да, я думал, что невзлюбили. Вы первое время не брали меня на вызовы, — отметил Найнс мрачно. А потом добавил язвительно: — Сдавали улики в лабораторию, ругались с криминалистами и ждали ответ сутками, смотрели на фото, составляли 3D-картинки, чтобы понять, как и что происходило! А я мог предоставить всю нужную информацию за считанные… — Найнс моргнул и замолчал.  
Гэвин заметил, как он сжимает руки в кулаки, и решил не акцентировать, чтобы не перегнуть.  
— Точно, чувак! — ответил он легко и похлопал Найнса по плечу. — Дурак я был. Ну, погнали, — и вышел из машины.

Найнс вышел чуть позже, просканировал Гэвина взглядом и двинулся следом. Но больше ничего не добавил. Да и некогда было — дело попалось хоть не сложное, но муторное. Двойное убийство с попыткой ограбления. Вызвали полицию соседи, которые и обнаружили трупы и потерпевшую. И Гэвин с Найнсом надолго зависли в доме на отшибе, на краю пустого поля с кучами сухой кукурузной ботвы тут и там.  
В доме работали еще и криминалисты, но Гэвин все время оказывался рядом с Найнсом, наблюдал за его работой и даже смотрел, как тот берет кровь у трупов на анализ. И не поморщился ни разу, как-то отпустило его с ночи. Словно он вдруг начал воспринимать особенности Найнса нормально.  
А потом понял, что и раньше нормально их воспринимал, но почему-то считал своим долгом показать, как это противно ему, человеку…

Так и просидели они в том доме до вечера, но со всем справились. И уже после окончания рабочего дня ввалились в департамент, уставшие, но довольные друг другом и проделанной работой.

***  
Андерсон с Коннором, оставшиеся на ночное дежурство, нашлись в кафетерии.  
Гэвин, даже не задумавшись, к ним присоединился. У него осталось так мало сил, что он забыл, что предпочитал с Хэнком особо не общаться — его постоянно срывало на грубость. Но сейчас он купил кофе и подошел к их столику, а заодно и Найнса позвал. Тот поначалу замер, обернувшись и подняв брови, а потом, расплатившись картой, купил пакетик тириума в автомате и встал рядом, почти за спиной Гэвина.  
— Ну и… как оно там? — спросил Хэнк скованно, поглядывая то на Коннора, то на Найнса. То на Гэвина. — Распутали? Или висяк?  
— Забудь, старик! Какие висяки у нашей команды! — Гэвин с наслаждением отхлебнул горячий кофе и покосился на коробку пончиков. — Распутали как нечего делать. Вор забрался в дом через окно второго этажа, оно как раз над задней дверью. Обдолбан был этот нарик по самые уши. Какое там содержание льда в крови? — обратился он к Найнсу и, выслушав короткий ответ, продолжил: — Не проверил, укурыш, где хозяева. Старик пошел на него с пистолетом, но выстрелить не успел — получил нож в сердце. Воришка — молодой еблан — продолжил обчищать дом, но тут старуха нашла мужа, взяла его пистолет и пристрелила вора. И свалилась с инфарктом, в больнице сейчас.  
— А чего он днем-то полез?  
— Да ночью. Во сколько, Найнс? — Гэвин запихнул в рот пончик, цапнутый из коробки Хэнка, и, энергично жуя, запил его кофе.  
— В четыре тридцать две. Судя по камере у задней двери.  
— Вот, — Гэвин кивнул, — а соседи далеко, да и старик был с придурью, стрелял по воронам. Иногда и ночью. Наутро пришли все же проверить, а там такая хрень. Но дело закрыто, — Гэвин смял стаканчик и метким броском отправил его в мусорку. Довольно осклабился: — Очередное наше с Найнсом закрытое дело! Понял, ага?!  
— Ох и болталка ты, Рид.  
— Зато дела как орешки щелкаем. Счастливо отдежурить, старик. Ну, пошли? — спросил он Найнса и направился с ним к выходу.  
— Не бойся, Рид, мы вас еще перегоним, да, Коннор?  
— Безусловно, — ответил Коннор сдержанно, глядя в другую сторону.

***  
Найнса Гэвин у выхода из департамента отпустил домой, неторопливо закурил, глядя, как тот садится в подъехавшее такси, и постоял у стеклянных дверей еще немного. А потом затушил сигарету и вернулся на рабочее место — ему очень нужно было задержаться еще ненадолго. Посидел за терминалом, проверяя одну теорию, пощелкал клавишами, нарыл немного информации и только тогда поехал домой. И ведь все равно, несмотря на усталость, то и дело думал, что зря отпустил Найнса одного. Очень хотелось оставить его с собой, а то, не приведи rA9, опять что-нибудь случится. Гэвин даже думал, что не заснет — после полученной информации мысли и догадки так и теснились в голове, но, видно, он себя переоценил. Поужинал, завалился на диван, да там и вырубился под какой-то фильм-катастрофу.  
Ночью Гэвин встал, еле переполз на кровать и спокойно проспал до утра, и даже кошмары его не мучали. Зато под утро приснился Найнс — так, мельком, да и не в первый, вроде, раз, но Гэвин, избавляясь от утреннего стояка самым приятным из доступных способов, в это утро думал о нем. И это очень, очень помогло…

4  
***  
Ничего за ночь с Найнсом, конечно, не случилось, и когда Гэвин явился в департамент, тот был уже там — сидел за столом, подключившись к его терминалу. Документы так и мелькали на экране, то и дело мерцая красными правками и зелеными утверждающими метками.  
Гэвин издалека окинул его взглядом, успокоил надоедливо царапающее изнутри беспокойство и даже на себя не разозлился. И пусть это было на него не похоже — все это беспокойство и переживания, — но раз уж эти чувства появились, несмотря на его первоначальное отношение, избавляться от них Гэвин не хотел. 

Он подошел ближе, заглянул Найнсу через плечо и одобрительно по нему похлопал.  
— Отчеты, милые готовые отчеты, — хмыкнул он.  
— Минуту, — отозвался Найнс, чуть приподняв плечо, и Гэвин сжал пальцы. — Готово. — Он очистил экран от множества открытых документов и подсветил несколько папок. — Вот здесь вся документация по последним делам, я переименовал, чтоб сразу можно было найти.  
— Ага, чтоб даже я не тупил? — Гэвин ногой подтянул к себе кресло и сел, разглядывая Найнса так внимательно, что тот неловко повел плечами.  
— Что?  
— Слышь, ты до обеда еще приведи в порядок анализы крови и реконструкцию дел за прошлые две недели, — Гэвин пощелкал пальцами. — Ну, те дела, что мы бросили, когда по маньяку зацепки появились, и можешь быть свободен до завтра.  
— До завтра? Зачем?  
— По магазинам пройдись, прикупи себе того кое-чего. Тебе надо.  
Найнс непонимающе нахмурился и медленно себя оглядел, одернул белый высокотехнологичный пиджак, легким движением кисти расправил складки у локтя и ответил:  
— Нет, не надо.  
— Сколько у тебя штанов? — поинтересовался Гэвин преувеличенно заинтересованно. — Ну вот и не п… вводи меня в заблуждение.  
— У меня работа, — с каждым словом беспокойство Найнса нарастало. — Я никогда там не был. Я не смогу…  
— Так, — Гэвин побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Я детектив, а ты мой помощник. И я тебе говорю: сегодня ты мне после обеда не понадобишься, — он поманил пальцем и, когда Найнс наклонился, сказал тихо, чтоб никто не услышал: — У тебя же ничего нет. Да купи ты хоть самое необходимое, слышь. В дом и для себя. Ну и херню какую-нибудь бесполезную для души, цветок там, рыбку, — и поймав ошарашенный взгляд Найнса, сделал вид, что ничего такого и не говорил. — Давай исполняй, и чтобы завтра был как новенький! — Гэвин откинулся на спинку кресла и повертел в пальцах телефон.

— Наверное, вы… правы?  
— А то! О, стой, — сказал он, хоть Найнс и с места не сдвинулся. Потом вытащил и проверил бумажник, перерыл карманы и переключился на стол. И в одном из ящиков нашел то, что нужно. — Вот, держи визитку. Но чтоб с возвратом! Скажи, детектив Рид дал. Хотя… просто скажи, что ты от Гэвина. Не ссы и совсем уж им не поддавайся, они хоть девчонки и толковые, но кто-то же должен их остановить. И пусть это будешь ты! Хах… Хм.  
— Детектив… А может, вы… — Найнс выглядел совсем растерянным, и Гэвин поднялся, положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал.  
— Ну уж нет, — твердо заявил он. — Каждый настоящий мужчина должен пережить это сам!  
— Что пережить? — спросила Тина, пробегая мимо с помятой коробкой пончиков и неосторожно притормаживая рядом.  
Гэвин тут же запустил внутрь руку, вытащил шоколадный, мягкий и еще теплый, с потекшей глазурью.  
— Ммм… Шопинг! — зловеще ответил он. — Страшное оружие против мужиков.  
— Комик прямо запредельный уровень, — хмыкнула Тина и посмотрела на Найнса сочувственно. — Но тебе, наверное, действительно будет тяжело. По… мочь?  
И, кажется, сама испугалась того, что сказала.  
— Иди-иди, — оттеснил ее Гэвин и сделал вид, что не замечает благодарного взгляда. От них обоих. — А давай-ка, — он подозрительно прищурился и сжал в руке телефон, — я сам с ними поговорю, нет у меня к тебе доверия.

Все время, пока Гэвин смеялся, шутил и договаривался с девчонками, Найнс напряженно прислушивался к их голосам и неотрывно смотрел Гэвину в лицо. То ли подвох искал, то ли ждал, что тот передумает и пойдет с ним.  
Но выслушав, как Гэвин довольно быстро договорился о том, что его встретят, проконсультируют по ценам на «самое необходимое», да еще и приоденут, коротко и обреченно кивнул и пересел за свой стол, чтобы доделать пару отчетов.  
Перед самым обедом, когда пришла пора уходить, Найнс снова задержал на Гэвине взгляд, словно надеясь, что он передумает, но когда в ответ тот поиграл бровями и кивнул на выход, совсем по-человечески вздохнул и, уходя, словно мимоходом едва заметно коснулся его плеча рукой.  
Точно коснулся, не могло же это Гэвину показаться — с чего бы его тогда так тряхнуло?

***  
Коннора Гэвин выловил уже ближе к вечеру, когда они с Андерсоном вернулись с очередного вызова. Тот «на пару слов» согласился неохотно, даже оглянулся вокруг, ища поддержку, но Гэвин не зря специально выбирал момент — Андерсона поблизости не оказалось.  
Да и не могло чье-то там нежелание его остановить, так что Гэвин буквально вытащил Коннора на улицу, в закуток между стенами департамента и пункта охраны. Там он успокоился, не торопясь закурил, проследил за развеявшимся на ветру облачком дыма и посмотрел на отстраненно рассматривающего вечернее небо Коннора. И задал наконец вопрос, уж который день крутящийся у него в голове:  
— Коннор, а расскажи-ка мне, пожалуйста, — выделил он, — почему ты устроил бойкот Найнсу? Да еще и всех андроидов подговорил с ним не общаться.  
— Что?! — шокированный Коннор распахнул глаза и даже отступил от Гэвина на шаг. — Никого я не подговаривал!  
— Ага, значит, насчет бойкота возражений нет, — Гэвин глубоко затянулся, посмотрел прищурившись. — А теперь рассказывай.  
— Я не обязан вам ничего рассказывать, детектив Рид. Мое личное отношение к кому бы то ни было вас никак не касается, и я…  
— И ты решил просто загнобить того, кто тебе почему-то там не нравится. Да еще, скажем так, «руками» других!  
— Да каких других, я никому и не говорил ничего!  
— А то ты не знаешь, какой у тебя авторитет среди своих. Ты же легенда, освободитель — скромный, сильный и значимый. Важное лицо. Талантливо провернул, ничего не скажешь, — криво улыбнулся Гэвин. — Расскажи мне, я просто хочу понять. Это потому что он следующий после тебя? Девятисотый, навороченный, продвинутая модель, так, что ли?  
— Не так! — отрезал Коннор зло. — Я не завидую его возможностям. Дело не в этом.  
— А в чем тогда?

Коннор, напряженный и злой, вдруг замялся и вздохнул совсем по-человечески. Даже его плечи чуть опустились, словно расслабились, он собрался с мыслями и, придвинувшись и пытливо заглядывая Гэвину в лицо, ответил:  
— Ну… Ну вот представьте: приходит в Департамент на работу человек. Очень подозрительный, с неясными документами — с копиями документов — и в балаклаве, и под одеждой у него явно кобура с оружием. Опасный. И на ваши небезосновательные требования показать лицо, оружие и подтвердить свою личность он не реагирует. Просто отказывается, даже руки за спину прячет, — процедил Коннор. — И вот проблема: вы и доверять ему не можете, и сделать хоть что-то не получается — с виду-то не подкопаешься.  
— Вот, значит, как. И то, что на работу в департамент просто так, с улицы, не возьмут, не аргумент?  
— Да, — очень просто и безапелляционно сказал Коннор. — Я не могу ему доверять, раз он не идет на контакт. Для вас отсутствие информации о человеке норма, выработанная и закрепленная веками, а у нас все по-другому. При встрече мы обмениваемся минимумом информации, но она дает нам понять, кто перед нами, доброжелателен ли он.  
— Все так просто? — Гэвин присел на скамейку и поморщился, увидев за спиной Коннора спешащего ему на помощь Андерсона.  
Как будто Коннор сам не смог бы справиться с Гэвином. В случае чего…

— Конечно же нет, — Коннор обернулся, пожал плечами на тревожный взгляд. — Каждый может обмануть или предать. Но это наша собственная, только появившаяся традиция. И подтверждение того, что андроид перед тобой пробужден.  
— Рид! Ты чего опять? — подоспел Хэнк, но Коннор остановил его жестом.  
— Все в порядке, Хэнк. Я объяснял, почему не общаюсь с Найнсом. И… — он снова повернулся к Гэвину, — вы правы. Допускаю, что делал это несколько… нарочито, чтобы и другие андроиды в департаменте были в курсе.  
— В курсе, что с ним не стоит общаться? Не имея доказательств, по подозрению в… чем-то неопределенном. А, и еще не поручкавшись, так?  
Гэвин встал, стряхнул возможную пыль с джинсов и посмотрел в умеренно смущенное лицо Коннора.  
— Но его происхождение и появление действительно странно! Если бы вы знали о нас больше, детектив, о программах, которые могут скрываться внутри нас… Это может быть опасно!  
— Я знаю о программах! Ты думаешь, что со своим отношением… прежним отношением к андроидам, я ничего о вас не узнал бы? Но тут еще момент — ты же знаешь, что Найнса прислали из Киберлайф прямо из лаборатории вашего папаши? Камски, я имею ввиду! Думаешь, он был бы не в курсе возможных вредоносных программ?  
— Мистера Камски? — переспросил Коннор. — Откуда вы знаете?  
— Поинтересовался, откуда ж еще. Копнул всего-то чуток поглубже, пара запросов, даже без ордера или подтверждения начальства, — Гэвин поджал губы, втянул свежий прохладный воздух сквозь зубы и сказал: — И, знаешь, Коннор, зря я на вас тогда херню молол, типа: андроиды никогда с людьми не сравнятся… Серьезно, ну один в один же. Готовы загнать и затравить того, кто от вас отличается.  
— Эй, Рид!..  
— Да брось, Хэнк, они такие же, как мы. И в хорошем, и в плохом. Ладно, спасибо за ответы, Коннор. Ты реально помог.

И Гэвин, смяв пустую пачку, ушел. Ни Коннор, ни Хэнк его не удерживали. Но на стоянке, когда он уже готов был сесть в машину и уехать, его догнал Хэнк. Вид у него был не сильно воинственный, скорее даже сконфуженный, поэтому Гэвин оперся на открытую дверцу и, недобро прищурившись, ждал, пока тот переведет дух и скажет, что хотел.

— Рид, ты бы с ним помягче, что ли. Коннор еще молод… ты сам знаешь, когда он был активирован, только вот недавно год был. И он расстроился. — Хэнк сунул руки в карманы, покачался с носков на пятки. Посмотрел, наконец, Гэвину в глаза. — Он же еще только учится, как это — жить.  
— Ну вот и учи его, Андерсон, не быть таким же черствым уебком, как мы с тобой! А вообще, знаешь, — он выпрямился и хмыкнул невесело, — я же и сам не лучше. Даже хуже, тот еще уебан. Ты передай Коннору мои извинения, что ли. Хотя нет, я завтра сам извинюсь, а то еще напортачишь чего, старик! Все, бывай!  
И Гэвин, не дожидаясь, что еще скажет Андерсон, сел в машину и уехал, на нервах рванув с места так, что шины взвизгнули.

***  
На следующий день Найнс пришел в департамент не в своем пиджаке от Киберлайф, а в обычной человеческой одежде. Вокруг гудел опен спейс: звенели бесконечные телефоны, шаркали ногами офицеры и ранние посетители, множество голосов сливались в сплошной фон, и сквозь него то и дело прорывались громкие возгласы или смех… и среди всего этого Гэвин за своим столом просто завис, провалился, глядя на него.  
А ведь вроде ничего особенного — черные брюки, темная строгая рубашка с тонкой белой тесьмой. Темно-синий тренч. Он знал, что у Найнса светлые глаза, но он, блядь, понятия не имел, что они такие… голубые. И если в последнее время Найнс ходил с неподвижным лицом, отмороженный и мрачный, то сегодня все было совсем по-другому — его лицо жило. А может, это просто его глаза сияли, когда он смотрел на Гэвина.

— Пиздец, — зашипел тот ошарашенно, когда Найнс сел за стол напротив. — Ты охренел, что ли?  
Найнс замер и словно потух. И спросил ровно, заторможенно:  
— Я что-то не то сделал?  
— Не то… Да ты охуенно выглядишь, просто конфетка, но нельзя же вот так, сразу! И без подготовки, блядь!  
Найнс залип, сканируя Гэвина взглядом, а потом улыбнулся. И не просто механически, как иногда в последнее время, а по-настоящему. Как Гэвин давно уж не видел. Если честно, то такой улыбки он не видел еще никогда… 

— Это был комплимент? — Найнс вздернул бровь. — К вашей манере надо привыкнуть.  
— А мне надо привыкнуть к твоему социальному модулю. Вчера включил? В магазине? Девчонки заставили?  
Найнс коротко мотнул головой.  
— Я не включал модуль. Оно у меня само получилось. Только что.  
— Как в участок зашел? — Гэвин все еще любовался и улыбался, наверное, как идиот.  
— Нет. То есть, да. Когда тебя увидел… — Найнс замялся, потом хотел продолжить, но не успел — сзади подошла Тина.

Держа в одной руке неизменную коробку с пончиками — каждый день ведь приносила! — она обошла Найнса, с удивлением оглядела его с головы до ног и, рассеянно протянув коробку Гэвину, неловко сказала:  
— Привет, Найнс. Ты, эээ… отлично выглядишь, прекрасно справился. Прямо красавчик.  
Тот так удивился, что позабыл, кажется, что хотел Гэвину сказать. Губы его дрогнули, и он выдавил, быстро вставая:  
— А ты всегда! Прекрасно… Привет.  
Та кивнула, коротко взглянула на Гэвина и едва успела выдернуть коробку из-под его загребущих рук. И хотела уж было уйти, но остановилась, глубоко вздохнула и повернулась обратно. И посмотрела наконец решительно и спокойно, без неловкости или смущения.  
— Удачного тебе дня, Найнс. Я надеюсь, что мы сможем начать наше общение заново? Без прежнего недопонимания.  
— Я буду рад, Тина, — осторожно ответил тот, проводил ее долгим взглядом и сел в кресло. А потом тихо спросил у Гэвина: — Это все ты, да?  
— Чего это я опять? — пробубнил тот с набитым ртом, едва успев уткнуться в терминал. — И хватит болтать, вообще! Работа не ждет, а повышение само себя не повысит!

Найнс помолчал, потом кивнул и потянулся к запястью. Убрал скин, из-под отъехавшей панели вытащил… не флешку, но какой-то похожий на нее передатчик, воткнул его в свой терминал и тоже углубился в работу. Гэвин, понаблюдав за ним исподлобья, удовлетворенно хмыкнул и отвел, наконец, взгляд. Картинка более-менее сложилась. 

Но вот эмоциональное его состояние в норму никак не приходило. Гэвин то и дело поднимал глаза от распечаток и смотрел. Не мог, блядь, наглядеться. Найнс работал, уделяя все внимание документам, но иногда Гэвин ловил его короткий взгляд и быструю, смущенную улыбку.  
Он терпел сколько мог, а потом чаша переполнилась, и Гэвин вскочил, да так резко, что кресло отъехало назад и стукнулось о стену.  
— Что? — посмотрел поочередно на Найнса и Криса. — Приспичило! 

В туалете никого не было, так что Гэвин мог совершенно спокойно посмотреть своему отражению в глаза, выматериться и, наконец, охладиться. Он умывался: набрав полные ладони ледяной воды, пригоршнями плескал ее в лицо, дыхание то и дело перебивало от холода, но тело все равно словно горело: внутри что-то медленно и сладко скручивалось, а в штанах потяжелело. Вот тебе и профессиональный интерес к помощнику детектива. Все только по работе, никаких личных мотивов, ага. Кажется, так он говорил себе в самом начале?

Гэвин вытер лицо бумажным полотенцем, снова посмотрел на себя и криво улыбнулся.  
— Проеб засчитан, ушлепок! Осталось не проебать все остальное.  
Он зачесал мокрыми руками волосы назад, натянул капюшон на голову и поправил стояк в штанах — дрочить в туалете как какой-то сраный неудачник он не собирался.

***  
— Слышь, — окликнул он Найнса, когда тот в конце рабочего дня выключил терминал и поднялся из-за стола. — То есть… Найнс, сегодня едем ко мне.  
— Зачем? — спросил тот осторожно.  
— Не шопинг, не бойся, — попытался пошутить Гэвин, но, судя по лицу Найнса — совершенно неудачно. — Поговорить надо. Пошли!

Гэвин не дал ему времени на раздумья, застегнул куртку, чтоб не задувал холодный вечерний ветер, и быстро пошел на выход, даже не глядя, следует ли Найнс за ним. Он был уверен, что сейчас тот пойдет, куда бы он его ни позвал. Почему? Ответа у Гэвина пока не было. Но это будоражило что-то внутри, заставляло и кровь вскипать, и сердце быстрее биться.

Машину он вел сам, отключив автопилот и не глядя на сидящего рядом Найнса, но внутри, несмотря на предстоящий, запланированный разговор, Гэвин был словно наполнен до краев удовлетворением, что тот рядом.  
Все также молча они поднялись на нужный этаж и зашли в квартиру — один за другим, словно были связаны. Гэвин скинул обувь, а потом махнул рукой в сторону дивана, приглашая Найнса присесть.  
— Садись, садись, — он смотрел серьезно и задумчиво. — И не ссы давай, ничего я тебе плохого не сделаю, не понял еще, что ли?  
— Пытаюсь, — сдавленно ответил Найнс. Он аккуратно повесил свой новенький тренч на вешалку, прошел в комнату и сел на диван, куда указал Гэвин, попытался устроиться удобнее. Ничего не получилось, конечно. — Не мог бы ты уже начать? — напряженно сказал он. — Ожидание… очень тяжелое состояние.  
Гэвин кивнул, подошел и устроился напротив: уселся прямо на низкий столик, расставив ноги и уперев в них локти.  
— Ну ладно, — Гэвин вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, растер щеки ладонями и, наткнувшись на взгляд Найнса, спросил в лоб, прямо: — Ты не можешь коннектиться через прикосновение, да?  
— Что? — совершенно растерялся Найнс.  
— Да ладно, чего ты не расслышал? Я все думал о твоей… ситуации. Пытался понять, с чего все началось и как пришло к тому, что мы имеем.  
— Что я имею.  
— Что мы, — сказал Гэвин, выделив слово «мы», — имеем. Все это отношение к тебе… Ну, со мной все понятно — Коннор меня бесил, патрульные андроиды меня бесили, ты меня взбесил еще до того, как я тебя увидел просто потому, что ты андроид — один из них. Ну, я, в общем, и вел себя как мудак. Я такой обычно почти всегда… был, — он сжал губы. — Привыкай и не обращай внимания, понял? — Найнс медленно кивнул, не сводя с Гэвина взгляда, а тот выпрямился, растер ладонью шею и, опомнившись, наконец расстегнул куртку. Стянул ее и бросил на диван. — Дальше. Коннор не хочет с тобой общаться и даже объяснил почему — ты не идешь на контакт.  
— На коннект, — исправил его Найнс автоматически, и Гэвин кивнул, исправился:  
— На коннект. Одна из версий такая: ты настолько крутой андроид следующего поколения — аж девятисотый, — что одним движением брови плавишь чужие микросхемы. Все боятся и сидят по углам. Другая версия: у тебя просто нет возможностей для коннекта, — Гэвин немного помолчал, а потом аккуратно спросил: — Ведь нет?

Найнс сжал ладони на коленях, глубоко вздохнул, выпустил струю горячего воздуха — Гэвин почувствовал ее руками и лицом — и кивнул:  
— Нет. У меня нет возможности сконнектиться ни с каким другим андроидом. Мне недоступны некоторые базы и сайты нового сообщества Иерихон. Я не могу перекинуться парой слов с такими же, как я. Мне остается только…  
— Пытаться в вербалку. Хреново выходит, — Гэвин прищурился, цепко глядя Найнсу в лицо. — Но почему у Коннора получилось вписаться? Он и вербально кого хочешь уболтать мог. И может. Ты же, по идее, должен быть лучше него.  
Найнс вроде и усмехнулся, но вышло у него это совсем механически.  
— Потому что я был создан не для общения, детектив. Программу «Переговорщик» мне вообще не ставили, так, набросали второстепенных кодов, чтоб совсем от себя не отвращал, а вот функции по розыску и убийству девиантов мне прописали еще в базовых. Моей задачей было наиболее эффективное их уничтожение. Она говорила, — глаза его заблестели, — что находить их я должен быстро и точно, поэтому я могу улавливать электромагнитные импульсы на огромных расстояниях, мои логические системы не имеют аналогов, а программы написаны лучшими в своем деле. Я сильнее, быстрее, умнее!.. Да я просто супер! — он с усилием сдержал себя, но Гэвин ясно слышал прорывающуюся в его словах горечь, а потом Найнс продолжил: — Отсутствие коннекта не является недоработкой и уродством. Это… необходимость, моя защита и моя сила.  
— Ну, я смотрю, это тебе особо не помогло. Ты все же стал девиантом.  
Найнс снова закаменел лицом и сдержанно кивнул.  
— Я стал им. И я говорил, что это не является самым моим приятным воспоминанием.  
— Тут ты не удивил. Поинтересуйся историями других — почти все «ранние» девиантнулись от какого-то пиздеца. Ну, кроме пробужденных. Жизнь такая, да.

Гэвин помолчал какое-то время, раскладывая услышанное в голове. Найнс явно повторял чьи-то слова, но спросить его об этом сейчас было бы ошибкой — слишком он расстроен, — так что придется отложить на потом. Зато другое взволновало его не на шутку. И он спросил:  
— Если это не недоработка… Так почему ты об этом не сказал своим? Вместо того, чтобы руки за спину прятать, мог бы объясниться. Да хоть с тем же Коннором.  
— Я… — выдавил Найнс и замолчал. В его глазах промелькнули смятение и испуг, и Гэвин не упустил это, почувствовал.  
— Может, потому, что ты сам считаешь это и недоработкой, и уродством?..

Наверное, лучше бы он Найнса ударил. В этом случае была бы хоть какая-то возможность получить ответку и «сравнять» счет. А так… Найнс замер и молча смотрел на Гэвина несколько долгих секунд, а потом лицо его исказилось… и он засмеялся — тихо и тоскливо.  
— Что ты за человек, Гэвин Рид? — спросил он наконец. — Ты можешь вдохновлять, иногда кажется, что протягиваешь руку, но потом ты так четко и резко ставишь на место. Даешь понять, где ты, а где я. Кто ты, а кто… я.  
— Послушай…  
— Ты даешь надежду… — словно не слыша его продолжил Найнс, — после всего, что было, ты так легко и просто мне ее даешь, а потом снова… бьешь.

Он замолчал, тяжело глядя на Гэвина. Зрачки в серых глазах расползлись почти на всю радужку, и у Гэвина в груди заныло от того, каким… человечным сейчас был Найнс. Он неосознанно протянул руку — ближе, еще немного и еще, почти молясь, чтобы тот не отшатнулся. Чтобы позволил коснуться себя.

— Тише, Найнс, тише! — не отпуская его взгляд, Гэвин кончиками пальцев коснулся теплого лица и сам вздрогнул, почувствовав это легкое прикосновение. — Не мельтеши, слышишь? — он потянулся вверх и накрыл ладонью висок Найнса. Тот самый, где раньше горел его диод. И смотрел, как медленно меняется выражение его лица.  
— У меня больше нет диода…  
— А я все равно вижу его мерцание, — Гэвин вздохнул. — Я тебя не бью, дурень! И носом не тычу, и оскорбить не пытаюсь! — он пересел на диван, совсем близко, и замер, потому что Найнс — ему не могло показаться! — Найнс немного повернул голову, словно потерся щекой о его ладонь… Не веря себе, он протянул другую руку, обнял Найнса за плечи и притянул к себе. И тот позволил. — Нам просто надо решить, что делать.  
— Ничего? — Найнс качнул головой.  
— Да хрен там! И где ты сейчас со своим «ничего»? Ты идеальный андроид или хрен неопознанный?! Ты уже не делал ничего, и что вышло? Да ни хрена хорошего, скажу я тебе! — разгорячился Гэвин и сжал плечи Найнса крепче. — Пришла пора что-то менять, не думаешь?

Тот помолчал, глядя Гэвину в глаза внимательно и словно испытующе, а потом обмяк, выдохнул, расслабился. И привалился плечом, склонил голову, словно для того, чтобы ладонь Гэвина скользнула дальше, перебирая волосы.  
— Прости, я просто не знаю, что делать. Я, может, и создавался сильнее, но вот с общением у меня все совсем плохо. И мистер Камски сказал, что мне будет нелегко.  
— Сам Камски? Так ты с ним реально знаком? Я думал, он только проект курировал.  
— Ну, не то что знаком… Он меня проверял и дописывал недостающие программы и коды. Когда меня нашли в лаборатории.  
— Это после трех месяцев твоего одиночества? — Найнс кивнул. — Там что, столько лабораторий, что можно потеряться? — не смог удержаться Гэвин.

Он откинулся на спинку дивана и потянул Найнса, буквально укладывая его себе на грудь. И даже думать не хотел, как это выглядит и что тот может подумать. Сейчас ему было пусть неспокойно и тревожно, но все равно так хорошо, как давно не бывало.

— После четырех. Просто наша лаборатория была закрытой, в нее и допуск мало кто имел, а уж дверь разблокировать было совсем не просто, требовалось подтверждение изнутри или наивысший приоритет, а его как раз и не было…

С каждым словом Найнс говорил все тише и… тяжелее, что ли. Снова недоговоренность — куда делся тот, кто открывал изнутри? Или это у Камски был приоритет? — и снова Гэвин не стал спрашивать в лоб. Его чуйка буквально орала, чтобы он сдержался.  
— И что, гениальный мистер Камски тебя проверил и дописал, но не смог исправить… отсутствие коннекта?  
— Он сказал, что я интересный случай и что это условие прописано во мне изначально. Установки против девиантности часть меня, я их сломал, но стереть их все равно невозможно. Он мог бы исправить, поменять что-то в корпусе, но программу распознавания коннекта пришлось бы внедрять в первичный код…  
Найнс замолчал, и Гэвин занервничал.  
— Ну, что? Что это значит?  
— Я стал бы другим. Немного, но это был бы уже не я. А я не мог себе этого позволить, — голос Найнса стал совсем тихим. — Не после того, что сделал…  
— Нихрена ты еще и сделать-то не успел, — сказал Гэвин, почувствовав, как снова напрягается и отстраняется Найнс. И прижал его к себе крепче. — Сложно будет, но мы справимся! А почему он тебя не оставил у себя, раз ты такой интересный случай? Выгнал, можно сказать, на мороз?  
— Он решил задачу, и я стал для него неинтересен. И он стал искать новую…  
— Не жалей. С гениями жить невозможно.  
— А я не жалею, — буркнул Найнс и еще чуть повернулся: вроде немного, но теперь Гэвин практически обнимал его, и от этого стало еще лучше. — Но он сказал, что через год я могу вернуться. Если у меня ничего не получится. — И хмыкнул: — Не получилось, как он и думал.

Гэвин напрягся и, не веря, что делает это, погладил Найнса по голове, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, лаская его, касаясь уха, виска, лба. И сказал почему-то хрипло:  
— Не пизди ты много! Еще целый месяц в запасе — ты все-все успеешь. Это я тебе точно говорю!

Найнс осторожно пошевелился и только молча кивнул. Гэвин почувствовал движение грудью, в которой разгонялось сердце. Хотел уж было загнаться и по этому поводу, но тут его желудок не выдержал и выдал такой звук — как раз у Найнса под ухом, — что хмыкнули они оба.  
— А с интернетом ты нормально общаешься? — спросил Гэвин и, дождавшись кивка, порадовался. — Тогда соединяйся с закусочной, у меня большой заказ.

Оставить Найнса у себя дома являлось единственно верным на данный момент решением — Гэвин ни минуты не сомневался, что отправлять его одного домой нельзя. И позже, стоя в ванной и вспоминая, как снова изменились глаза Найнса, когда он смотрел то в плазму, то на него, Гэвин думал, что все это охрененно, приятно и волнительно, конечно, но еще и совсем, совсем не просто. Найнс слишком ярко реагировал — настроение только так скакало, — и он так быстро поддался словам Гэвина, поверил, что тот не врет и не подведет. А ведь этого слишком мало, чтобы завоевать хоть чье-то доверие…

Подставив лицо под струи воды, Гэвин вдруг вспомнил, что Найнсу, вообще-то, от силы месяцев одиннадцать, и что до хрена времени он и среди толпы был совсем один. И сейчас хорошее отношение Гэвина он воспринимал искренне и доверчиво… А что будет, если снова его оттолкнуть или — еще хуже — предать?

Гэвин закрутил воду и с силой растерся полотенцем, чтобы прогнать холодок и неожиданный страх разочаровать и снова отдалиться. И пусть это ответственность — кажется, Гэвин наконец-то дорос до того, чтобы взять ее на себя.

Он натянул пижамные штаны и вошел в спальню, вытирая волосы, а потом увидел стоящего в дверях Найнса и остановился. Сердце в груди гулко стукнуло, а тот поднял голову, хотел что-то сказать, но не решился, так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом, пялясь во все глаза.  
Гэвин этого не планировал, конечно, но решился в один момент.

— Если хочешь, ложись здесь, — сказал он, указывая на кровать. — Со мной.  
— Можно?  
— Только если ты хочешь, — Гэвин бросил полотенце на стул, прошел мимо Найнса и лег со стороны окна. Укрылся, глядя, как тот сделал шаг в комнату. — Штаны возьми в шкафу. И футболку.

И потом старательно не смотрел на то, как Найнс снимал свои вещи и безупречно аккуратно складывал их на стул, как доставал штаны Гэвина, футболку Гэвина, надевал их и ложился в кровать Гэвина… к Гэвину поближе. А через пару минут, словно невзначай, Найнс придвинулся вплотную, и Гэвин чуть повернулся, раскинул руки и притянул его к себе. Обнял.  
Сердце просто заходилось в груди: стучало, качало кровь, бухало в горле и в висках.

— Гэвин? — Найнс приподнял голову, но он снова вплел пальцы ему в волосы.  
— Все нормально. Спи. Завтра все исправим.  
— Спокойной ночи, — и Найнс, медленно кивнув, опустил голову обратно.

5  
***  
Удивительно, но весь следующий день Гэвин Найнса почти не видел. Утром к его столу подскочил взбудораженный Крис и замахал перед носом какой-то бумагой.  
— Что это? — Гэвин попытался бумагу прочитать, но Крис то и дело ее встряхивал.  
— Взяли! Вот только что притон, который месяц у меня в разработке был, наконец-то взяли! Столько работы, за целый день не разгрести. А то и за два! Я у Фаулера уже все подписал. Найнс, поедешь? Давай, там работать не переработать! Гэвин в пролете — ты нам совершенно бесполезен! — Крис так и сыпал словами, глядя то на недовольного поначалу Гэвина, то на обескураженного Найнса.  
А потом Гэвин встряхнулся и повеселел. Он ведь именно этого и хотел — чтобы Найнс вышел из «зоны то ли поражения, то ли отчуждения».  
— Слушай, это отлично! Найнс, тириум с собой? Лаборатория в порядке? Возьми запасные анализаторы, и дуйте, пока все улики не затоптали!  
Найнс внимательно на него посмотрел, а потом хмыкнул — когда это он забывал анализаторы, а? — и перевел взгляд на Криса, кивнул коротко:  
— Я готов.  
— Отлично! Сейчас мы всем покажем!  
Что и кому он собрался показывать, Гэвин даже спрашивать не стал — Крис припустил к дверям департамента с завидной скоростью, и Найнс последовал за ним. И только у двери он обернулся, встретился глазами с Гэвином и улыбнулся ему. Глаза, сука, сияли…

И потянулось долгое, пустое без Найнса, время.  
Почти все детективы были на выездах, да и патрульные офицеры то и дело срывались по вызовам, и даже Тина — любительница поболтать — забегала всего пару раз, чтобы со своей напарницей снова умчаться опрашивать свидетелей насилия в семье, по заявлению о котором они сейчас работали. И только Гэвин, как офицер, временно оставшийся один, сидел в департаменте.  
По сравнению с прошлыми днями здесь было на удивление безлюдно, и когда Гэвин выронил ключи, звон стоял на весь опен спейс. Так и сидел за своим столом и то заново просматривал дела в разработке, по которым пока не было продвижения, то втыкал в телефон. Приходилось, правда, изображать бурную деятельность, перебирая бумаги и щелкая отчеты на терминале, когда мимо проходил Фаулер, но в остальное время Гэвин готов был на стену лезть от скуки. Поэтому вызвался принимать заявления от посетителей.

И парочка из них его все же развлекла. Белый мужчина заявил на своего соседа, что тот сливает по ночам воду из его бассейна, а потом бросает туда собачье дерьмо. Гэвин фыркнул, маскируя смех кашлем, и продолжил задавать вопросы. Так и выяснилось, что по вечерам этот мужчина устраивает со своими друзьями свингерами вечеринки в этом самом бассейне прямо перед окнами соседа.

— Так ведь холодно уже по вечерам, — произнес обескураженно Гэвин, глядя на довольного произведенным эффектом заявителя.  
— Да вы что! Непередаваемая атмосфера, — уверил тот. — Вода горячая, пар клубится, неон мерцает, тела в его свете так и переливаются, так и скользят… рыбки! Мда! В общем, примите заявление, а то это невозможно, столько трачу на клининг!  
— А вы позовите соседа, — буркнул Гэвин, вбивая данные в стандартную форму, — может, ему тоже к вам хочется. Завидует.  
— Да что ему там делать, — засмеялся мужчина. — Старик он уже, старикан!  
— Зубы заговаривать девушкам, вот что. А то еще и встречный иск получите.  
— За что это? — искренне удивился заявитель.  
— За нарушение общественного порядка. Забор у вас, не подскажете, какой высоты?

Второй была милая дама, которая заявила о пропаже андроида.  
— Я к нему очень хорошо относилась, — с придыханием сказала она, сидя прямо и неестественно из-за тесного корсета. Гэвин едва оторвал взгляд от мерно и даже медитативно колышущейся груди. — Но приходилось учить его, сами понимаете. Андроиды пока еще слишком глупы, они не знают жизни. А я могу и показать, и научить кое-чему, — она кокетливо улыбнулась и поправила волосы, стреляя глазами в сторону стойки с подзаряжающимися после ночной смены патрульными андроидами.  
— Когда и откуда пропал? — уточнил Гэвин, утыкаясь в терминал и заполняя форму.  
— Так из подвала и пропал. И замок выломан.  
— Тааак, — Гэвин откинулся на спинку кресла. — Поподробнее, пожалуйста.  
Дама явно почуяла подвох.  
— Ну что вы, все в порядке, я вспомнила, что он меня предупредил, куда уходит! — протараторила она и вымелась из отделения.  
Гэвин сжал зубы и уже поднялся, чтобы проверить ее дом на предмет андроидов, не сумевших выломать замок, но зашипела рация, и он быстро взял ее в руки — все же послать к дамочке патруль будет гораздо быстрее, чем пытаться обогнать ее, стартуя из департамента.

Так день и длился, медленный и тягучий, вытягивая из Гэвина терпение и нервы. Он вспомнил, как мечтал побездельничать на работе и посмеялся — уж лучше провести его на выезде, когда за все отвечаешь своим умом, чем слушать и вникать в такие… откровения! Он даже Крису посочувствовал — тот как раз чаще всего на посетителей и попадал. Хрен его знает, как так получалось. И как он вообще выдерживал и не бросался на людей? Пока еще не бросался, подозревал Гэвин.

К вечеру стали подтягиваться детективы и офицеры, и Гэвин заметил, что постоянно отвлекается от терминала, вскидывает голову и смотрит, кто вошел на этот раз. Внутри разгорались нервозность и нетерпение. И как он только вытерпел целый день?

Но стоило в департамент зайти Найнсу с Крисом, и скука, и тоска, и злость — все это в момент прошло. Гэвин только растер лицо ладонями, чтобы скрыть расползшуюся дебильную улыбку. И замер, глядя, как к Найнсу подходит Коннор с непривычно непроницаемым лицом.  
От своего стола Гэвину не было слышно, о чем они говорят, но напряженный вначале Найнс понемногу расслабился, чуть опустил каменные плечи и через минуту протянул Коннору руку, снимая с нее скин и что-то говоря в ответ. Коннор пожал протянутую ладонь, а потом смысл сказанных ему слов, видимо, дошел — лицо его стало растерянным и изумленным. Он даже встряхнул руками — своей и Найнса — и спросил что-то довольно громко. Так, что свободные андроиды вокруг обернулись к ним, глядя заинтересованно и с любопытством. Найнс ответил, оглядел всех вокруг прямым взглядом, коротко улыбнулся и, кивнув Коннору, отнял руку и прошел к столу Гэвина.

— Ну, видишь, зря боялся, правда всегда лучше, — встретил его тот, довольно развалившись в кресле и стараясь успокоить дыхание — сердце снова понеслось вскачь. — И пластиковые друзья тебя не сожрали. Так, понадкусывают еще, конечно, но мы им рыла начистим, если обнаглеют. И все будет супер! Да?  
Найнс несколько раз быстро моргнул, а потом протянул ему руку, с которой прямо на глазах снова медленно сошел скин. И Гэвин коснулся ее, взял в ладони осторожно, словно боялся повредить, понимая, что это много для Найнса значит.  
— Да, — сказал тот, сияя глазами. — Все супер.

И уже при выходе из департамента, у самой стоянки, их снова нагнал Коннор. Хэнк тоже подошел с ним вместе, и Гэвин, глядя на занервничавшего Найнса, придержал в себе все так и прущие из него высказывания.

— Я должен, кажется, объясниться, — начал Коннор, коротко взглянув на Гэвина. — О том… недоразумении.  
— Ха! — выразительно сказал Гэвин и сложил руки на груди.  
— Тише давай, — буркнул Хэнк, стоя за спиной Коннора и надежно ее прикрывая.  
— Не стоит, Хэнк. Это надо сказать, — Коннор все же перевел взгляд на Найнса. Прищурился. — Не буду скрывать, ты мне очень не нравишься, — сказал он прямо. — И то, что у тебя просто-напросто нет коннекта, этого не изменит.  
— Я знаю.  
— А полегче можно? — буркнул Гэвин под недовольным взглядом Хэнка.  
— Полегче? Мне тоже, в общем, было нелегко, — парировал Коннор, переводя взгляд на Гэвина.  
Кто там говорил что-то о наивности его глаз? Три раза ха! Гэвин мог бы сейчас поспорить и выиграть пари, как нехрен делать, что глаза у Коннора умные, холодные и проницательные. А Коннор продолжил:  
— Я приходил в сад Дзен к Аманде. Это образующая и следящая программа, которая меня курировала, когда я… — он запнулся, — был еще машиной. И в одну из наших встреч она представила мне его, Найнса — тогда еще просто девятисотую модель, — и сообщила, что он лучше, сильнее и умнее меня.  
— О, это тебя, верно, задело? — не удержался Гэвин, неприятно усмехнувшись.  
Найнс сделал к нему шаг и легко положил руку на плечо.  
— Он еще не закончил.  
— Да, не закончил, — кивнул Коннор. — Меня это не задело, к тому времени я уже знал свои силы и не боялся проиграть. Но Аманда добавила самое главное — RK900 займет мое место после того, как я буду деактивирован, невзирая на то, справлюсь я со своей задачей в итоге или нет. И я сам приеду для этого в Киберлайф. Кажется, — он усмехнулся, — тогда я поймал самый сильный свой системный сбой. Хорошо, что ты молчал, — Коннор посмотрел на Найнса, — а то я бы сорвался и уже не вышел из сада.  
— И ты до сих пор не можешь нормально меня воспринимать?  
— Извини, — ответил Коннор без капли сожаления в голосе. — Я на тебя даже смотрю с трудом. Каждый раз моя выстроенная система ценностей словно… шатается, когда я вспоминаю, что моя жизнь не имела никакого значения для того, кто был с самого начала для меня в приоритете. Для Аманды… А ведь прошло время, я давно уже не машина, но что-то внутри все равно сбоит и дергает.  
Хэнк удивленно посмотрел на Коннора.  
— Ты никогда не говорил об этом.  
— Не хотел, — пожал тот плечами. — И не хочу, если честно. Наверное, надо вообще файлы стереть… когда-нибудь. Так что? Надеюсь, обойдемся без обид? Работать рядом можно и без особой симпатии.  
— Поглядим… — процедил Гэвин.  
— Без обид, — сказал Найнс одновременно с ним.  
Коннор кивнул, махнул рукой и, развернувшись, положил руку Хэнку на плечо. Коротко и тепло улыбнулся.  
— Ты идешь?  
И тот, кивнув на прощанье Гэвину и Найнсу, ушел вместе с ним.

Гэвин долго молчал, глядя то на небо в разрывах облаков, то на кирпичную громаду департамента, то на Найнса. Сунул руки в карманы, потом растер их и подышал, согревая. И спросил:  
— А почему ты молчал? Ну, там, в саду вашем?  
Найнс поднял голову, посмотрел тоскливо, снова потухшим взглядом, словно и не было того, что он начал оживать.  
— У меня голосовой модуль не был подключен, я не умел. Да Аманда тогда мне вообще почти все отключила. Я нужен был как средство воздействия на Коннора, а не как…  
— А не как ты сам. Как личность.  
— Да какая личность, Гэвин! Я тогда был почти болванкой: недописанный, глупый, без слов и почти без мыслей! Аманда, она…  
— Она была и твоей курирующей программой?  
— Она меня сделала, — сказал Найнс жестко, — создала из разрозненных кодов. — А потом все же добавил: — Ну, почти.  
— Ладно, — Гэвин устал переминаться с ноги на ногу и присел на капот своей машины — задницу сразу приморозило. — Но думать-то ты мог? Что ты подумал, когда увидел Коннора?  
— Что он очень сильный и крутой.  
— Вот прямо так и подумал? — не выдержав, хохотнул Гэвин.  
Найнс посмотрел укоризненно.  
— Нет, я подумал, что такого высокотехнологичного андроида со сложной программой, включающей в себя адаптационный, сканирующий, логистический, реконструкционный…  
— Все, все, — Гэвин поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь и смеясь. — Продолжай попроще, лады?  
— Попроще? Тогда нечего добавить. Он был крутым андроидом. И мне так хотелось уйти вместе с ним! Но Аманда… Конечно, это было невозможно, — добавил Найнс, вздыхая.  
«Вентилируя», — поправил себя Гэвин, но тут же забыл об этом.  
— Вот оно что, не пустили тебя с друганом потусить? — спросил Гэвин беззлобно. — А сейчас он не хочет тусить.  
Найнс перевел взгляд с горящих в лучах закатного солнца облаков на Гэвина и, дернув щекой, опустил голову.  
— Да, не хочет. А Аманда была неправа! Она говорила, что я быстрее, сильнее, выносливее и, в целом, более продвинутый, — явно повторил Найнс чужие слова, — и это сделает будущее моим. Но во всем этом никакого… никакого гребаного смысла нет! — зло вырвалось у него. — Но одно правда — я никогда не стану здесь своим…  
Гэвин напрягся.  
— Эй, да почему это?  
— В лаборатории было очень скучно… — Найнс взглянул на Гэвина, и того словно ударило его взглядом. — Особенно когда я остался один. А здесь… здесь страшно, — прошептал он почти неслышно. — Убийства, расследования день за днем и никого рядом. Не было и нет… Хотя всегда можно кого-то придумать.  
— Это… — Гэвин откашлялся, — это не вариант. И ты не один… больше, — добавил он, когда губы Найнса скривила усмешка. — Я буду с тобой.  
— Я тебе даже не нравлюсь, Гэвин, — Найнс смотрел в сторону. — О чем ты?..  
— Нравишься!  
Гэвин не успел ничего продумать или взвесить: признание вырвалось так легко, так просто, что он и опомниться не успел. Он вроде и испугался, но и забирать его обратно не хотел. Только соскочил с капота, набрался, наконец, смелости и сказал с вызовом:  
— Что смотришь? Да, очень нравишься!  
Найнс выглядел ошарашенным.  
— Но почему ты… я даже не понял этого.  
— Так и было задумано, пластиковые твои мозги! — Гэвин глубоко вздохнул, но воздуха все равно не хватало. — Так и задумано…  
А потом он потянул Найнса на себя и, когда тот медленно подался к нему навстречу, обнял.  
— Какой же ты… — прошептал Найнс, щекоча теплым дыханием кожу на виске.  
— Мудила, я знаю. Но, слышь, Найнс, пока мы живы и копошимся, все можно исправить. — Гэвин помолчал и отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. — Да?  
Найнс внимательно, изучающее смотрел Гэвину в глаза несколько секунд, а потом медленно кивнул.  
— Да. Я… — и не смог ничего больше добавить.  
— Мы с тобой справимся, что ты разнылся, ну! — быстро сказал Гэвин и отступил на шаг. А потом, словно компенсируя нарочитую грубость, похлопал его по плечу и задержал руку, почти поглаживая — легко и осторожно. — И поехали уже, я отморозил все себе на хрен. А у тебя завтра с Крисом тяжелый день.

6  
***  
Свалка строительного мусора начиналась сразу за промышленной зоной на окраине Детройта, заполняла длинный и глубокий овраг, уходящий к югу, и карабкалась по другому его склону, почти заползая в редкий задыхающийся под горами мусора лесок.  
Рассыпающееся в труху дерево — рамы, сломанные двери, элементы прогнивших крыш, источенные жуками бревна из разобранных или разбитых срубов, целые стены сборных современных дешевых домов; горы битых старых и еще красных кирпичей, что собирали бульдозерами после сноса древних зданий, а потом вываливали здесь без системы целыми самосвалами; треснувшие современные серые блоки всех размеров, с системой утепления и без, крошащиеся кусками некачественного состава или же гладкие и до сих пор крепкие, с острыми гранями сколов; бетонные, вывезенные с мест сноса домов плиты — их было больше всего за счет размеров сносимых многоэтажек, разломанные и ощерившиеся изогнутыми стальными прутьями, они вообще громоздились практически везде, закрывая солнечный свет в узких проходах; огромные рулоны тонких и смятых металлических сетей с кусками бетона; и просто многолетний, спресованный непогодой и временем мусор.  
Иногда муниципальные власти пытались навести здесь порядок, было даже подобие дорог среди поднимающихся к небу осыпающихся холмов, несколько разбросанных тут и там вагончиков для сторожей, огромная дробилка и старый ржавый пресс, но дело постоянно глохло. То ли невыгодно было, по сравнению с прибыльной переработкой бытовых отходов, то ли кому-то оказалось нужнее место, в котором можно было на время потерять или спрятать все, что угодно.

— Ты где? — Гэвин бежал по наваленным кучам строительного мусора, пытаясь и под ноги смотреть, и беглеца из поля зрения не потерять. — Машины пока не вижу, сука! — он завилял среди куч обломков, вросших в землю, прибавил и перепрыгнул разбитую, ощерившуюся неровным краем плиту неясного происхождения. — Но мудака — блядь! — догоняю. Стой, сука! Стрелять буду!  
— Иду поверху. Человек впереди, бежит к… вижу! Вижу машину! Так, сейчас… внутри несколько тел, шевелятся. Связаны. Пять или шесть, не разобрать, далеко.  
— Преследуй! — заорал Гэвин, поднажав. — Останови его, задержи. Если уйдет, где заложников будем искать?!  
— Преследование начал! — ответил азартно Найнс и, судя по всему, побежал.  
Ну, Гэвин на это надеялся. И тут вдруг до него дошло.  
— Он не вооружен? Найнс? Отставить! Стой, блядь! Ты без оружия, осторожность в приоритете!  
— Все в порядке, детектив. Оружия у подозреваемого не наблюдаю. Продолжаю преследование.

Говорил Найнс совершенно обычно, словно не бежал где-то там, поверх развалов, а сидел спокойно за своим столом в департаменте — сейчас он не использовал аналог человеческой речи, а передавал голос по связи прямо из модуля. Гэвину срочно надо было увидеть все своими глазами, поучаствовать, поэтому он сделал необходимый рывок и догнал-таки подозреваемого номер два, сбил с ног и покатился, группируясь и скручивая его еще, кажется, в полете. Очень удачно приземлившись на чужую спину, он вывернул схваченную руку и упер ногу ему в поясницу.  
— Не дергайся, — пропыхтел он, отдуваясь, — полиция Детройта.

Пристегивая тяжело дышащего мужика к изогнутой спиралью толстенной арматуре, торчащей из разбитых плит, и зачитывая его права, Гэвин чутко прислушивался, но как назло шум работающих в промзоне машин перекрывал все возможные звуки.  
— Найнс, скинь локацию и доложись, — Гэвин, едва отдышавшись, припустил по откосу наверх из оврага, цепляясь за бетонные блоки, камни и арматуру. — Где ты там?!  
— Скинул, — ответил спокойный голос. — Продолжаю преследование, почти нагнал. Дело пары минут.  
— Отлично, — выдохнул Гэвин и припустил быстрее. — Я под тобой, сейчас выберусь и помогу.  
— Жду, — последовало короткое, и Гэвин, сжав зубы, продолжил карабкаться вверх.

Ему осталось совсем немного, когда Найнс доложил:  
— Детектив, преследуемый пойман, держу его до вашего прихода. — И через несколько секунд молчания: — Черт! У них еще один в кабине! Заводит мотор! Иду за ним!  
— Стой, — едва выдохнул запыхавшийся Гэвин, — я уже тут, — и вынырнул из-за последней гряды.

И выругался, потому что увидел, как Найнс подбежал к тронувшейся с места машине и схватился за дверцу, но мотор лишь взревел, и вся она дернулась, готовая набрать скорость за считанные секунды. Кибер, мать их, технологии, бронированный, сверкнувший на солнце серебром корпус и защищенные колеса. И откуда, спрашивается, такая техника у «дворовых» террористов? И Гэвин, все равно целящийся из своего пистолета по шинам, с горечью подумал, что заложников они наверняка упустили.  
Пули — он так и знал! — только взвизгнули, отскочив от брони, и Гэвин, щелкнув по наушнику, проорал, глядя, как резко двигается машина, явно пытаясь сбросить вцепившегося в дверцу Найнса:  
— Найнс, отходи, он тебя зацепит! Кинь маячок и вали оттуда!  
— Гэвин, я сейчас ударю по нему электромагнитным импульсом, если что — запасной мини-генератор у меня во внутреннем кармане. Запомнил?  
— Какой, на хрен, запасной? Зачем? — охреневше спросил Гэвин, глядя, как Найнс, чуть передвинувшись вперед, поднял руку и с силой ударил кулаком по капоту. Грохнуло так, что вокруг только гул прокатился. У Гэвина сдавило голову, он сглотнул, прочищая уши и закричал: — Там же изоляция, экранировано все, куда ты лезешь, блядь, вообще?!  
И замер, потому что импульс Найнса был такой силы, что машину чуть подбросило, она «нырнула» и клюнула носом, подбрасывая задние колеса. Капот смялся в месте удара и цветком поднялся по краям, стекло треснуло, рассыпалось мелким крошевом, а Найнс отпрыгнул от кабины и едва устоял на ногах — даже издалека по нему было видно, что он едва держится. Ну, Гэвин-то это точно видел. Но в тот момент, когда он уже было подумал, что все обошлось, дверь со стороны водителя распахнулась, и андроид, сияющий белым корпусом без скина, набросился на Найнса, сразу метя рукой ему в грудь, к насосу. 

— Насос! Береги! — заорал Гэвин, забыв о передатчике и прицелился, пытаясь поймать на мушку подозреваемого, но это было невозможно — тот крутился, нанося удары по вялому Найнсу, и, кажется, был близок к победе…  
— Если я отключусь, не бойтесь, это просто заряд закончится. Техники из Киберлайф уже в пути, — скороговоркой произнес совершенно спокойный, машинный голос Найнса у Гэвина в наушнике, и тут же сам Найнс схватил противника за голову и плечо и снова вдарил импульсом.  
Тряхнуло их обоих, да так, что они разлетелись в разные стороны. И ни одна из двух неподвижных фигур больше не поднялась.  
И пока Гэвин бежал к ним, по дороге заковав в наручники подозреваемого и скороговоркой зачитав ему права, и пока он открывал задние дверцы воняющего паленой изоляцией фургона, чтобы убедиться, что заложники живы. И пока вызывал скорую и скидывал своим локацию — все это время он смотрел на неподвижного Найнса, который обещал ему, что все будет в порядке. Вот приедут сейчас техники. И все. Будет. В порядке.

***  
— Ого, смотри, как выложился, — сказал и присвистнул техник в фирменной одежде Киберлайф и в кепке козырьком назад, открыв панель на корпусе Найнса. — Вроде жахнул только импульсом, а системы, кажется, вообще все перегрелись. Обгорели даже. А насос нормально, качает еще.  
— Ничего, — негромко ответил второй и, коротко взглянув, продолжил перебирать что-то в большом саквояже, заполненном деталями, трубками и пакетами с биокомпонентами. — Сейчас все сделаем. Не критично, — добавил он, посмотрев при этом на стоящего рядом и напряженного как струна Гэвина.

А тот старался уследить за всем: как сажали в машины подозреваемых, как техники из отдела подключали и паковали андроида, что все еще был в отключке после удара Найнса. Как медики укладывали пострадавших в машины и увозили под громкие звуки сирен. Как криминалисты начинали исследовать место, искать и изучать улики. Он скинул местоположение блока в промзоне, в котором держали заложников, но сам туда не поехал — у него не было ни малейшего желания трогаться с места. 

А ведь это было их с Найнсом дело: пропажа хозяев небольших лавок и магазинчиков. Их мелкий бизнес и так на ладан дышал, а в последнее время пошли повальные кражи, разбой и разорения. Повалили заявления о пропаже людей. И наконец сгоревший труп на свежем пожарище.  
*  
Три дня назад Найнс как раз освободился от дела Криса — отработал как часы, четко и чисто, тот только диву давался, как быстро и идеально можно заполнить документы по уликам.  
— Надоест мудила-недодетектив, приходи, будем работать вместе, Найнс, — сказал Крис, отправив последний отчет, и с довольной улыбкой откинулся в кресле.  
И сделал это громко, нарочито, когда почти все офицеры и детективы были на месте. А Гэвин даже ног со стола не убрал, поднял только голову от экрана планшета и показал ему средний палец.  
— И будешь ты вечно, Найнс, с офицером Миллером на телефоне сидеть, помогать ему зад в кафетерий относить или по старушкам ездить, кошек искать.  
— Завидуешь моему притону? Как низко, — поиграл бровями Крис.  
— Твоему притону? Как представлю — уже страшно… скучно, — позубоскалил Гэвин, а в душе порадовался.  
Все шло хорошо.  
*  
Хорошо… Сейчас он не рвался расследовать дело до конца, изучать улики и сводить концы с концами, а стоял неподалеку от Найнса и следил только за тем, как ему вскрывают корпус, как откладывают в сторону панели и достают почерневшие компоненты...

— Так, это сюда, — внутри Найнса что-то с щелчком встало в паз, он коротко вздрогнул… и опять замер. Техник наклонился, вытащил небольшой блок из креплений, осторожно отсоединив клеммы проводов. — Да что такое! Генератор совсем под ноль, а у нас подходящего нет!  
— Что? — тут же спросил Гэвин, зацепившись за слово. — Чего у вас нет?  
— Да вот, — второй техник показал ему небольшой металлический цилиндр с сеткой проводов. — У нас только для восьмой серии, но он не подходит, специфика не та, да и объем. А вот для девяток нет. Да ничего, этот подключим и в лабораторию быстро. Будет как новенький. — Он подвинул плечом другого техника, подлез под грудную панель и стал осторожно присоединять проводки. — Каталку давай.  
— Найнс говорил что-то про запасной мини-генератор во внутреннем кармане, — вспомнил вдруг Гэвин, выходя из состояния ступора. — Видимо, предвидел, что так получится.  
— О, супер, — техник в кепке пошарил по карманам Найнса и вытащил небольшой футляр: внутри лежал черный маленький цилиндр в сетке проводов. — Протянет до лаборатории, а там уже приведем в порядок.  
— Я поеду с вами, — сказал Гэвин твердо, готовый не только достать значок, чтобы настоять на своем, но даже действовать более решительно.  
— Да что с ним будет? — удивился техник в кепке, нахальный и неприятный — как тут же подумал Гэвин. — Завтра вернется. После ваших жестких условий эксплуатации оборудования, ну что с ним может у нас-то произойти?  
— Это ты сейчас о живом андроиде так выразился? — спросил Гэвин тихо, но с такой угрозой, что техник невольно отступил на шаг.  
Нервно поправил кепку, провернул ее, надевая правильно, так, чтобы тень от козырька закрывала испуганные глаза.  
— Извините, — сказал наконец. — Проф… деформация.  
— Следи за тем, что несешь! И я еду, — выдвинул вперед челюсть Гэвин и сделал шаг к машине, готовый, если что, и силу применить…

Не понадобилось. Второй техник посмотрел искоса и тычком в плечо отправил напарника в сторону кабины. А потом оглядел Гэвина и серьезно предупредил:  
— Только ничего не трогать, даже если покажется, что ему нужна помощь. Мы все сделали, и RK900 будет крепко зафиксирован. Договорились?  
— Идет, — кивнул Гэвин и отступил на время в сторону.  
А потом полез следом за каталкой с Найнсом в фургон.

***  
Глядя на неподвижного Найнса, Гэвин с горечью и досадой на себя пожалел, ох, как пожалел о своей глупости — что не помешал его дурацкому решению и позволил вытащить диод. Ну как теперь узнать, жив ли он вообще? Гэвин покусал губы, а потом его рука, словно сама, осторожно коснулась края приоткрытой белой панели на груди, скользнула вверх и легла на холодный скин на лице.  
Скин! Блядь!

— Если ты тут со своей наглой смазливой рожей валяешься и скин умудряешься держать, то давай глаза уже открывай, симулянт! — и Гэвин похлопал его по щеке.

— Я в… порядке… — Найнс открыл глаза и поднял брови. — Смазливой? Рад… вас видеть… детектив.  
Говорил он медленно и тихо, но, слава rA9, помирать не собирался.  
— Рад он! И что это за детектив? — Гэвин предпочел не заметить первого вопроса. — Проще надо быть, пластиковые твои мозги! Совсем спеклись микросхемки, что ли?  
— Тебя, Гэвин, — покладисто согласился Найнс, и у Гэвина внутри сладко екнуло. — Все в порядке? У вас. И там…  
— Взяли сук этих! Машину, думаю, уже не откачать — электроника в хлам, все вырубило качественно. И на капоте вмятина ого-го, это на бронированном-то. Андроид еще жив, и заложники в норме. А ты… — он погладил щеку Найнса пальцем, потом опустил руку ниже и довольно сильно сжал ладонь на его плече, — еще раз так сделаешь — ослушаешься приказа, — будешь в департаменте сутками сидеть как привязанный! Понял? Отчеты от руки писать и архив патрульным андроидам на подзарядке зачитывать, а не на расследования ездить! Ты пока не детектив, слышь, ты мой помощник!  
Гэвин сказал это зло и серьезно, глядя на Найнса в упор, но тот не испугался. Попытался даже улыбнуться… жестянкоид!  
— Твой… — только и ответил этот… помощник. — Но я крут… это да!  
— Ну, — усмехнулся Гэвин, моментально остывая, — крут он. Эх, Найнс, Найнс. Девятая ты продвинутая модель — выше, сильнее, — чуть начинку себе не спалил.  
— Пере… старался. Но было… надо. Заложники.  
— Знаю, Найнс. Стой! — Гэвин нахмурился. — Найнс — это девятый же? Твоя фамилия по номеру, что ли? А как… — тут Гэвин почувствовал, как стремительно краснеет, но отступать, начав, он не привык, поэтому смело спросил. Но негромко: — А как тебя зовут, Найнс? Имя-то у тебя какое?  
— Подумай… Гэвин. Ты же… детектив.  
— Разговорился тут, — Гэвин откинулся на спинку сиденья и даже чуть прикрыл веки, но все равно смотрел на Найнса, в его потемневшие от расширившихся зрачков (диафрагм, ну да и похрен!) глаза и не мог оторваться. — Ну, RK900, значит? Ар и Кей… Аркхем? О, нет. Арканзас? Или Арктур? Аркелл?  
Найнс поднял уголок губ в намеке на улыбку и шевельнул рукой. Медленно согнул и протянул ее Гэвину. Тот замер на пару секунд, а потом отпустил плечо Найнса и сжал холодную ладонь, переплел пальцы с его, белыми и жесткими. Попытался, конечно, сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, но не сумел. Дернулось лицо.

— Рикард, — сказал Найнс.  
У Гэвина на языке крутился вопрос про изобретательность и креатив, но действительно задавать его он и не собирался. Проглотил и не пожалел. Выдавил только:  
— Рико?  
— Нет, Гэвин. Я Рикард.

Гэвин какое-то время молча смотрел на него. Даже рот приоткрыл, хотел сказать, ответить, но слова не шли. Мешало что-то в горле, перехватило. Наконец, с трудом сглотнув ком, улыбнулся неловко, растер свободной рукой шею.  
— Охрененно, Рикард. Я рад с тобой работать. И приятно познакомиться…  
— И мне… с тобой. Гэвин.

7  
***  
Выходной… С утра настойчивое пиликанье оповестило о нескольких пришедших сообщениях, но Гэвин только сунул телефон глубже под подушку, чтоб не мешал спать. Зато едва продрав глаза, он раззевался, потянулся и, устроившись удобнее, уткнулся в экран, проматывая контакты.  
Предложение выпить от старой подруги… ну как подруги. Снимали как-то квартиры рядом, пару раз выпили, переспали и решили, что отношения не для них, а вот понимающий собеседник и советчик в быту гораздо полезнее. Но что-то в последнее время дружеские разговоры почти сразу перетекали в ее жалобы на очередного мужика, а заканчивалось все предложением трахнуться по пьяни. Нет уж, проходили, знаем.  
Старый друг. Звал в компанию таких же старых приятелей. Посидеть, вспомнить молодость, бильярд, пиво, все дела. А потом все нажрутся, бильярд забудут и начнут перетирать кости своим женам и телкам, обсуждать любовниц и сиськи в журналах. Придется с тоски упиться, а назавтра головы от подушки поднять не получится. И это проходили не раз.  
И сравнительно новый контакт. Неплохой мужик, работоголик, без загонов и особых претензий. Тихий бар, выпивка, попиздеть, потрахаться. Все по согласию. Раз в месяц или реже. Неплохой вариант был. Но Гэвин промотал его, даже не задумываясь.  
Потом поскреб щеку, заросшую щетиной, и поправил утренний стояк в трусах. День еще мог преподнести сюрпризы, и отвечать он пока никому не стал, даже на выпивку с друзьями не согласился, хотя это был самый приемлемый вариант.

И не пожалел о своем решении ни разу, потому что днем, когда он тупил в субботнее шоу, раздумывая, заказать пиццу или китайскую еду, позвонил Найнс. Вернее, Рикард — у Гэвина каждый раз в груди екало, стоило произнести его имя.  
— Рикард? — спросил он, запнувшись. — Что-то случилось?  
— Насос качает, генератор генерирует. Все нормально, Гэвин, — ответил Рикард непривычно несерьезно, да еще и с нервным смешком. — Может… — он замялся, — выпьем?  
— В смысле выпьем?  
— Я подумал, — зачастил тот, — карта у меня теперь есть, только покупать особо нечего, зато теперь я могу пригласить тебя куда-нибудь.  
— Эээ… — Гэвин замер.  
— В благодарность.  
— За что это благодарность? — сразу посуровел он. — Слышь, ты что еще придумал?  
— Только за твое беспокойство, — быстро ответил Рикард. — Просто… в Киберлайф ты был со мной рядом, и даже мистер Камски о тебе спрашивал.  
— И что он спросил? — Гэвин рывком поднялся и сел на диване, отключая звук у телевизора.  
— Что это за помятый и нахальный тип спит в закрытой зоне, — со вздохом ответил Рикард. — Извини.

Гэвин усмехнулся, вспомнив позавчерашний день и свое упрямство. Действительно, он настолько морально вымотался, что даже права не стал качать у лаборатории, в которую Рикарда завезли, а его не пустили. Важнее было, чтоб его починили, поэтому Гэвин молча сел в удобное кресло у входа и, сам того не ожидая, вырубился. Мог бы, конечно, и домой свалить, но… нет, не мог. Так и дремал, дожидаясь конца ремонта.  
Смутно помнился какой-то модный тип в очочках, который, проходя мимо, зацепился за его вытянутые в проход ноги и пару раз попытался пнуть его ботинки носком дорогущих туфель — поцарапал, наверное, — но сил у Гэвина хватило лишь на то, чтобы показать ему средний палец, взглянуть на дверь с ровно горящей красной надписью наверху: «Не входить», и снова закрыть глаза. Может, это Камски и был? Тогда жаль, что Гэвин все проспал — хотелось бы сказать ему пару… благодарных слов.  
И даже без сарказма.

— А что еще сказал? Может, насчет твоей работы что-нибудь? Скажем, отругал за неосторожное использование предоставленных возможностей?  
— Нет, — засмеялся Рикард, и Гэвин заслушался — остро пожалел, что не видит его сейчас. — Мистер Камски никогда не был против такого использования возможностей и тестирования их в реальных условиях. В разумных, конечно, пределах. А я был разумен.  
— Да ну? — хмыкнул Гэвин и спросил иронично. — В том, что отрубился?  
— В том, что не отрубился.  
— Ха! Разумные пределы! Просчет вероятностей! А пришлось использовать запасной генератор, от RK800 не подошел!  
— Конечно же, разумные. У меня был, — Рикард выделил слово «был», — запасной генератор. И то, что не подошел от восьмого, не было критичным. Техников-то я вызвал.  
— А ты что-то разговорился, да? Мой пластиковый друг!  
— Так выпьем? По-дружески?  
— Без проблем, — Гэвин глубоко вздохнул и попытался подавить ползущую довольную улыбку. Впрочем, безуспешно. — Назначай время и место.

***  
Место Рикард выбрал, конечно, пижонское. Не совсем уж скучное, но сам Гэвин в такое бы вряд ли пошел. Обычно он предпочитал шумные бары с толпой народа, где можно и затеряться, если давят тоска и печаль, и выделиться, если все отлично и хорошее настроение так и прет. А тут… Светлое полупустое помещение, большие окна, маленькие столы, стулья, модное меню и тириумные коктейли.  
Наверное, у него красноречиво вытянулось лицо, потому что Най… Рикард, увидев его реакцию, поскучнел и, кажется, расстроился.  
— Если хочешь, уйдем в другое место, — торопливо предложил он, вставая, едва Гэвин приблизился.  
Тот уже рот раскрыл, чтобы со смешком согласиться, но заметил, как сжал Рикард край стола, как забегали его глаза. Он оглядел его — в своем тренче, темной строгой рубашке и черных брюках он выглядел очень стильно, так, что у Гэвина в груди сдавило от волнения. Он представил, как Рикард будет себя чувствовать в любимом баре Гэвина, среди толпы пьяных и веселых людей, и тут же передумал.  
— Да ну, вот еще, — Гэвин отодвинул стул и расслабленно сел на него, закинул локоть на спинку. — Давай угощай, богач.

— Кажется, я переоценил возможности своего дегустатора, — вздохнул Рикард совсем по-человечески и допил ярко-фиолетовый коктейль.  
— Чего это? Не вкусно? Стой! А тебе вообще бывает вкусно? — оторвался от своего десерта Гэвин и, глядя в озадаченное лицо, исправился: — Если что не так спросил — не обижайся. Хрен знает, что там у вас, в сообществе андроидов, нормально спрашивать, а что нет.  
— Как будто я сам знаю, что нормально или ненормально спрашивать у андроидов, — хмыкнул Рикард. — А переоценил, потому что моя лаборатория все коктейли разложила по составляющим в процентах, проанализировала состав, прогнала по таблицам и реактивам… Теперь любуюсь на формулу, а должен был ощущать воздействие на рецепторы, кратковременное усиление сигнала и в то же время легкую задержку его приема. Что? — улыбнулся он, глядя на изумленного Гэвина. — Так было написано в рекламе заведения.  
— Ага, я все понял, точно! — рассмеялся Гэвин. — Должен был опьянеть и чуть тормозить, но нет.  
— Нет, — согласился Рикард. — Лаборатория работает постоянно в фоновом режиме.  
— А обойти ее сможешь?  
Рикард самодовольно хмыкнул.  
— Конечно. Я ищу способы узнать и почувствовать как можно больше. Раз уж мне недоступен коннект.  
— Это хорошо, но ты уж не увлекайся. А то подсядешь на какую-нибудь вашу андроидскую дурь, и все.  
Рикард засмеялся, и Гэвин подумал, что все идет охрененно, раз уж он научился это делать.  
— Не подсяду. Скорее разложу на составляющие и оформлю как улику.  
— Жуть! Если бы я так с пивом, — и он передернул плечами.

Лабораторию Рикард все же деактивировал, но полностью насладиться напитком все равно не смог — функция распознавания и сопротивления неизвестным препаратам, способным воздействовать на его системы, дефолтно запускалась снова и снова.  
— Зато было очень вкусно, — довольно сказал Рикард, когда они вышли из теплой кофейни в прохладный вечер. — У меня, оказывается, высокотехнологичные рецепторы, распознающие, — он покосился на Гэвина, — много всего.  
— Жизнь полна сюрпризов, да? — Гэвин сунул руки в карманы и шел, расслабленно пиная нападавшие за день листья. — Бывают и приятные.  
— Бывают, — ответил Рикард после недолгого молчания.

Они как раз подошли к развилке: прямо виднелся дом Рикарда, налево была стоянка такси.  
— Зайдешь? — спросил Рикард, явно набравшись решимости — он сжал руки в кулаки и спрятал их за спиной. — Ты же должен посмотреть, что мне насоветовали твои девчонки.  
— Они не мои! Я их и не знаю толком… — запротестовал Гэвин, у которого в голове приятно шумело от пива. Или не от пива. — К тебе? А что? Конечно зайдем! Зайду, — он покивал и, прихватив Рикарда повыше локтя, потянул за собой. — Идем, что-то холодает.

***  
— Ого, — Гэвин воодушевленно оценивал все, что видел, и начал с лампы на нижнем этаже, — сейчас свет там горел ровно и не дробил мир вокруг на кадры. А потом вошел внутрь квартиры. — И даже братика прикупил, — не удержал он язык и постучал ботинком по замершему у стены пылесосу. — Блядь! Извини! Я такой, сука, тупой, когда выпью.  
— Если ты думаешь, что особо острый, когда трезвый, то нет.  
— Да ладно, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, донельзя довольный, что Рикард не обиделся на его дурацкое замечание, а даже пытался в остроумие. И, хмыкнув, прошел в комнату. — Что тут у тебя? Ого, хорошего прибавилось.  
— Главное — стойка современная, — почти похвастался Рикард, любовно глядя на сияющую синим стойку для подзарядки в углу.  
— Главное — диван охрененный! — отмахнулся Гэвин, скинул ботинки и, пройдя по мягкому ковру к большому дивану, с размаха на него сел, удобно устроившись на мягком сиденье. — А тот чего не выкинул? — он кивнул на старый, который стоял так же, как раньше — повернутым к окну, только задвинут был дальше, почти вплотную. — Чет я не заметил там крутого пейзажа.  
— Ну… так, — замялся Рикард и сменил тему: — Еще пива?  
— Вздумал меня споить и выведать секреты? Неси.

— Ну какие секреты, Гэвин? Ты мне и так все показываешь на расследованиях, — Рикард поставил холодную бутылку на стол и сел рядом. — О, точно! Я вот все думаю, как ты это делаешь?  
— Что именно?  
— Расследуешь дела. Догадываешься. Понимаешь, где и что искать. Например, с маньяком. Почему ты решил рассмотреть его следы? С чего взял, что содранная плесень вообще что-то значит? Почему полез проверять голову на статуе? Да еще много таких же моментов.  
— Ну… — Гэвин пожал плечами и отпил большой глоток. — Детективов много в детстве прочитал, вот и нахватался.  
— Но я тоже много читал, — Рикард нахмурился, сцепил пальцы в замок. — Уж побольше твоего — извини, конечно. Да я скачал и разархивировал столько… на приличную библиотеку хватит… И ничего. Никаких озарений, никаких догадок… Только голый анализ. Я могу увидеть следы и улики, просчитать и реконструировать, сделать логические выводы, но я не могу узнать, где их можно искать, если они не на виду.  
— Ааа, понятно все. Разархивировал он, — хохотнул Гэвин. — Заархивируй обратно и сотри на хрен файл. Я научу тебя читать, Рикард. Мы еще сделаем из тебя крутого детектива, вот увидишь! Там же все на логике завязано, кстати, надо только ее… — Гэвин поиграл бровями, подбирая слово.  
— Прокачать?  
— Раскачать, — он долгим глотком допил пиво и, развернувшись к Рикарду, с интересом на него уставился. — Давай, открой какой-нибудь детектив.  
— Из старых? — неуверенно спросил Рикард.  
— Да без разницы. Главное — принцип. Вот читаешь ты: «Чувак в плаще шел по тропинке к оврагу». И что представляешь?  
— Представляю? Я читаю, все уже написано. Информация получена.  
— Ну нет. Вот какой чувак: худой или низкий, какая тропинка: утоптанная или извилистая, какой овраг: глубокий или искусственно вырытый.  
— Твоя логика, — моргнул Рикард, — какая-то… неровная.  
— Ага, понял принцип? — хохотнул довольно Гэвин. — Так, я отлить. У тебя есть куда? Туалет, в смысле, — обеспокоился он вдруг. — Не хотелось бы в окно, знаешь. С дивана, — и засмеялся.  
— Ха-ха, — задумчиво ответил Рикард и махнул рукой в сторону входной двери. — Там, справа.

Гэвин нашел, где отлить и где умыться. И даже в зеркало насмотрелся на свою довольную рожу, а когда вернулся в комнату, в первый момент испуганно отпрянул — в полумраке, по тропинке, заросшей густыми кустами, шел, крадучись, человек в черном. При виде Гэвина он остановился и, присев, приготовился напасть.  
Конечно, Гэвин напал первым! И едва не снес столик, сдвинутый к стене, когда ногой разбил чувака в черном на мелкие пиксели.  
— Реакция, — одобрительно сказал Рикард из полумрака. — Но ослаблена алкоголем.  
— Это… что было?  
— Преконструкция, — ответил Рикард терпеливо. — Я читаю.  
— Ааа, — протянул Гэвин и по стенке прошел к дивану. Сел рядом с Рикардом, с интересом глядя на разворачивающуюся картину. — Охренеть, как в кино.  
— Кино? — почти обиделся Рикард, поворачиваясь к нему. — Гораздо лучше! Я могу создать мир вокруг нас и даже запахи синтезировать. И шум листвы, например.  
— А ветер сам надувать будешь? Или вентилятор? — и, пока Рикард не обиделся, исправился: — Вот это технологии! Высокие. А это умение вообще зачем?  
— Это просто преконструкция. В расширенном варианте. Такая читалка, — добавил он иронично.

Гэвин отвел от него взгляд и прищурился, когда картинка поплыла, сменила фокус и расстояние. Теперь они смотрели на длинный извилистый овраг, пересекаемый дощатым мостиком, на кое-где заросшую тропинку и людей, размером с кошек, на ней.  
— А знаешь, — тихо сказал он наконец, глядя на лицо Рикарда в полумраке. — Это реально круто! У тебя, оказывается, такая фантазия.  
Тот развернулся к Гэвину, сел ближе и взглянул ему в глаза. Замялся ненадолго, но, решившись, сказал:  
— Я умею фантазировать. Я долго этим занимался, когда был тут один.  
— То есть… все время?  
Рикард кивнул, а за его спиной постепенно таяли и овраг, и мост, и люди на тропинке.  
— Все время. Это… странно, конечно. Может, ты подумаешь, что я совсем двинутый и… уйдешь, но я хочу тебе показать.  
За его спиной постепенно становилось светло, и Гэвин, глядя поверх его плеча, увидел их департамент: столы с терминалами, детективов и офицеров, постовых андроидов и помощников. Все вокруг неуклонно наполнялось звуками, шумом, голосами и звонками. Полупрозрачные поначалу фигуры потемнели, налились силой, заговорили, зажили своей обычной жизнью.

— О, Найнс, — за спиной Рикарда остановился Фаулер — не отличить от настоящего. — Элла передала тебе спасибо — ее аллергия почти прошла.  
— Не за что, Джеффри. Я же говорил, что нужно просто сделать анализ крови — прошлое лекарство ей не подходило, — ответил Рикард, не отводя взгляда от ошарашенно молчащего Гэвина.

— Привет, Рикард! — сзади подошла Тина с пончиком в руке. Наклонилась и оперлась о плечо Рикарда, рассыпая по его рубашке сахарную пудру. — Привет, Гэвин — человек-детектив! Какие дела?  
— Хотели пригласить тебя на обед в новый семейный ресторанчик за углом. Его открыла на прошлой неделе семья андроидов, — ответил настоящий Рикард.  
Тина посмотрела на пончик, покрутила его и откусила кусок. Распахнув глаза, попыталась смахнуть пудру с плеча Рикарда и только растерла ее по ткани.  
— Не могу отказаться, мальчики, если вы угощаете! — ответила с полным ртом и упорхнула к своему столу.

— Найнс, — подошел серьезный Коннор, с коротким стуком положил на стол тонкую флешку. — Я тут скинул некоторые наработки по нашему прошлому делу. Посмотрите с детективом Ридом, может, что и пригодится. У вас же тоже расследование по поставкам «красного льда»?  
— Спасибо, Коннор. Ты очень помог, — ответил Рикард, все еще глядя только на Гэвина.  
Напряженно. Почти обреченно. Ловя все оттенки эмоций на его лице. Пытаясь понять, вычислить, что тот скажет. Как отреагирует.

А потом по одному или парами подходили другие сотрудники департамента: говорили пару слов, смеялись, шутили. Бен рассказал несмешной анекдот и хохотал над ним, не замечая, как переглядываются Крис с постовыми андроидами, которые тоже не поняли, где смеяться.

Андерсон рассказал, что учудил Сумо, пока его не было дома. И даже предложил зайти как-нибудь, погулять с собакой.  
— Составишь компанию Коннору, он не будет против.  
И Коннор рассеянно кивнул от своего стола.

Постовой андроид помахал рукой от стойки.  
— Найнс, иди сюда, расскажу тебе интересную историю. Ральф неподражаем!  
Рикард только помахал рукой в ответ.

— Ну, — напряженно спросил он наконец у Гэвина после долгого молчания. — Что скажешь?  
А тот не мог ничего ему ответить — горло перехватило. Он опустил голову и с силой растер лицо ладонями, пытаясь прийти в себя, успокоиться. И едва справился с реакцией на показанное — сердце колотилось где-то в горле.  
А потом собрался и серьезно посмотрел на Рикарда.  
В его светлые, беспокойные, такие живые глаза.  
— Воображаемые друзья не вариант, Рикард, ты же понимаешь это? Надо жить, а не притворяться.  
— Да знаю я! И понимаю, что все это, — Рикард махнул рукой назад, и люди за его спиной немедленно осыпались пикселями, которые растаяли у самого пола, — не реально. Я просто подумал… пусть у меня будет хоть это…  
Гэвин втянул воздух сквозь зубы, сжал руки, чтобы Рикард не увидел, как они дрожат.  
— Да, не реально. Настоящим друганам ты можешь вломить, да хоть пинок дать или по роже вмазать, если они тебя разочаруют.  
— А эти не разочаровывают…  
— Да блядь! Ты же понял, о чем я!  
— А ты понял, о чем я. Да?  
Гэвин только кивнул.

— А я? — спросил он наконец после недолгого молчания, во время которого в который раз изучал лицо Рикарда, ловил каждую отразившуюся на нем эмоцию. — Ты не показал, что делал я. Или меня в твоих преконструкциях не было?  
— Ты был! И есть! Только…  
— Покажи мне, Рикард. Кем был я в твоих… — слово «мечтах» едва не сорвалось с губ Гэвина, но он удержал его.

Рикард ничего не ответил, только за его спиной из света соткались две фигуры. Одна из них потянулась к другой, и настоящий Гэвин увидел, как он протягивает руку, как касается ладонью щеки Рикарда, а тот прикрывает глаза и, склонив голову, улыбается, наслаждаясь прикосновением.

— Блядь, пластиковый ты… блядь! — только и смог сказать Гэвин. — Иди сюда, Рик, детка…  
И он потянул Рикарда к себе, обхватил ладонями его лицо и, едва не дрожа от волнения, коснулся его губ сначала сорванным дыханием, а потом и своими — сухими и жесткими.  
И застонал, реально не смог удержаться, когда Рикард приоткрыл свои губы, и его влажный язык погладил, лизнул его в ответ. В голове билось только его имя, в руках Гэвина правильно, идеально ощущалось его лицо, а поцелуй становился все глубже, выкидывая Гэвина за ту грань, где он еще мог о чем-то думать, что-то понимать.  
Одно он чувствовал: вот оно, здесь и сейчас, наконец-то сбылось то, о чем он даже и мечтать себе не позволял. Вот настолько был идиотом…

— Как я хотел коснуться тебя на самом деле, в реальности, — Рикард едва оторвался от губ Гэвина, уперся своим лбом в его и говорил, обжигая дыханием. — Я могу закрыть глаза и смоделировать прикосновения, которых нет, но я всегда знал, что на самом деле это не ты. Что я тебе не подхожу.  
— Почему это не подходишь? — Гэвин продолжал держать лицо Рикарда в своих ладонях, только легко поглаживал его щеки пальцами, пытался что-то увидеть с такого расстояния и снова прикрывал глаза — слишком близко. Слишком ярко.  
— Ты же человек, Гэвин. Ты и андроид? — Рикард невесело хмыкнул.  
— Вижу твой проеб, — хрипло сказал Гэвин и отстранился, продолжая удерживать лицо Рикарда. — И свой тоже. Посмотри, Рик, где я и где ты. Это просто случается, и ни хрена не поделать.  
Губы Рикарда изогнулись, он зажмурился и прошептал, обнимая Гэвина, прижимаясь к нему, вдавливая в спинку дивана:  
— Как же я рад, rA9, как же я рад, что это случилось. Гэвин, я же никогда и подумать не мог, и мистеру Камски не верил, считал, что он так развлекается!  
— Тихо, тихо, детка! Мы все исправим, вот увидишь! Мы же теперь вместе, понимаешь?  
— Ты и я? — спросил Рикард тихо, обняв Гэвина и уткнувшись ему в шею, поглаживая ее кончиками пальцев, а потом проскользнув в волосы на затылке, словно не мог перестать касаться, трогать, ощущать и верить, что все это ему не кажется. Что это не очередная преконструкция.  
— Точно, Рик. А теперь дай мне вздохнуть, ладно?  
— Прости! — почти отпрянул Рикард, но Гэвин поймал его, не дал отдалиться.  
— Мы научимся, понял? Просто легче, я так хочу трогать тебя, чувствовать… Ох, иди сюда!..  
И Гэвин чуть повернулся, подтянул Рикарда к себе и завалился с ним на диван, обнял и затих, вслушиваясь в мерный звук работающего насоса.  
— Твое сердце опять стучит так быстро и сильно…  
— Привыкай, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Я теперь с тобой надолго.

8  
***  
— А теперь давайте проедем в департамент полиции…  
Сколько раз Гэвин говорил эти слова, и сколько раз они приносили ему неприятности! Многие — да почти все — были совершенно против такой поездки. Раньше только люди, конечно, а вот теперь к ним присоединились и андроиды. А кто сказал, что они всегда будут следовать правилам? Девианты, они же совсем как люди. И совершать преступления у них стало получаться ничуть не хуже…

— Детектив! — Рикард метнулся вперед, вклинился между Гэвином и андроидом модели TR400, подставляясь под его неожиданный и сильный удар.  
Андроид, поначалу являвшийся свидетелем по делу о краже топлива в центре техобслуживания для раритетных, а по-другому — просто старых, автомобилей, стремительно стал не только подозреваемым, но и обвиняемым.  
Гэвин выхватил пистолет.  
— Стоять! Ты арестован за нападение на полицейского! — только и успел крикнуть он, прежде чем андроид замахнулся снова и опять ударил, теперь уже Рикарда.  
Тот, не покачнувшись, поймал его руку в захват и, отступив мягким движением, направил его по траектории удара дальше. Словно невзначай подставил ногу и, плавно, почти нежно повернув TR400, с грохотом опрокинул его на асфальт, мокрый от разлитого топлива. Андроид рванулся было, но Гэвин уже приставил пистолет к его голове.  
— Только дернись, тупица! И будешь собирать микросхемки в ладошку, понял?  
Тот выматерился, затих и позволил заковать руки в наручники. А потом, морщась, выслушал свои права.

— Рид, опять кого-то притащил? — недовольно буркнул дежурный офицер, вбивая его имя в форму. — Допросные заняты, в камеру его давай.  
— Топай, — Гэвин хлопнул недовольного задержанного по плечу. — Звонок другу будешь делать?  
Тот только плечом дернул, глянул тяжело и напряг руки, расправив плечи и звякнув металлом наручников.  
— Помощь зала считается?  
Гэвин не отступил, только оскалился нагло.  
— И откуда такие олдскульные андроиды только берутся. Мечтай, ага.  
— Новая модель наручников выдерживает и не такое, — холодно сказал Рикард, вклиниваясь плечом между Гэвином и арестованным и открывая дверь камеры. — А будешь портить нам статистику по задержаниям, получишь отягчающие по делу, понял?  
И, сняв с андроида браслеты, дождался, пока тот войдет внутрь, а потом с силой захлопнул дверь камеры.

***  
— Эй, Рик, ты чего такой? — осторожно спросил Гэвин, выглядывая из-за терминала, стоило им сесть за стол. — Что случилось?  
— А что? Нормально все, — сдержанно ответил Рикард, едва взглянув и тут же снова утыкаясь в планшет. — Я в порядке.  
— Пиздишь, умник, — Гэвин откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестил руки на груди. — Злишься на меня, что ли?  
— Нет! — ответил Рикард. — Я не… не знаю, — тут же выдохнул он и посмотрел, сведя брови. — Как-то все изменилось. Я испугался.  
— За меня, что ли?  
— Гэвин! Один удар такого андроида мог бы раскроить тебе череп!  
— То есть ты думаешь, что я вот так бы стоял и ждал, пока он мне врежет?  
Рикард хотел что-то ответить, но потом прогнал запись и увидел, как Гэвин легко ушел в сторону от траектории удара и тут же выхватил пистолет. И просто ждал, пока Рикард выполнял свой прием.  
— Извини.  
— Ты в меня совсем не веришь?  
Рикард вскинулся и хотел ответить что-то, но наткнулся на веселый взгляд Гэвина.  
— Верю, — кивнул он и упрямо добавил: — Но подстраховаться не помешает.

История, вроде, на этом закончилась — Рикард вернулся к оформлению задержания, а Гэвин перелистывал файлы по делу, рассеянно проскальзывая по тексту глазами. Потом они провели допрос — задержанный поначалу молчал и упрямился, но потом все же признался, что понемногу выкачивал топливо и продавал его на сторону. Застопорилось только, когда стали выяснять, кому он продавал. Вроде, приезжал человек с прицепом-цистерной, заливал украденное и платил наличкой, вот и все.  
— А что вы хотели? Деньги всем нужны. Имени его я не спрашивал, а на номера специально не смотрел, — мрачно процедил задержанный напоследок, подписал протокол и больше ничего не сказал.  
Рикард вернул его в камеру, а Гэвин задержался, снова просматривая документы дела. Нутром чувствовал, что история еще не закончена, но пока предъявить ничего не мог. Так и вышел в коридор, уткнувшись в планшет, и краем уха услышал разговор за углом.

— Приходи, если захочешь, — говорил Ральф, один из патрульных андроидов. — Постоянный коннект очень обосабливает. Мы встречаемся раз в неделю, иногда вместе ходим в людные места, чтобы с ними в реале на свободные темы поговорить, а то так можно и разучиться вербально общаться. Да и с людьми в департаменте потом трудно.  
— Кожаные частенько тупят, — вздохнул кто-то еще, кого Гэвин не опознал.  
— Приду, — нейтрально сказал Рикард. — Адрес мне только скинь, сейчас… принимай сообщение.  
Пиликнул звук входящего, тут же засмеялся и снова заговорил о чем-то Ральф, но Гэвин не стал больше слушать, пошел к своему столу, удовлетворенно напевая какой-то попсовый прилипчивый мотивчик.  
— С катушек слетел, Рид? — окликнул его удивленно Бен. — Может, спляшешь еще?  
— Станцую, когда тебя на пенсию выпрут, старик, — беззлобно ответил Гэвин, даже головы от планшета не подняв, и тут же о Бене забыл.  
Даже средний палец ему не показал.  
Он сел за свой стол, огляделся и довольно выдохнул. Все постепенно приходило в норму.  
Все, кроме его чувств, когда он смотрел на Рика.

***  
Было уже довольно поздно, когда Гэвин подъехал к дому Рикарда и, заглушив мотор, откинулся на сиденье. Вытащил сигареты, закурил и уставился на его едва светящиеся окна, выдыхая горький теплый дым.  
Мысли крутились ленивые и медленные. Он жутко устал, хотя, вроде бы, просто сидел за терминалом и просматривал файлы по делу. Сам же Рикарда отпустил после окончания рабочего дня, и сам же потом по нему соскучился. Ну и по скорости, с которой тот мог анализировать записи с камер наблюдения вокруг этого явно не процветающего центра техобслуживания. На самой территории камеры как раз не работали.  
Когда Гэвин докурил и потянулся за следующей — пиликнул телефон.  
«Жду тебя», — высветилось короткое, и он, больше не думая и не рефлексируя, вылез из машины.

Дверь оказалась открыта, и Гэвин, тихо захлопнув ее за собой, прошел в комнату, слабо освещенную… преконструкцией. Полумрак ночного департамента, пара дежурных за терминалами, патрульные, тихо смеющиеся у зарядных стоек. Гэвин, нахмурившись, посмотрел в сторону своего стола, но, слава rA9, тот был пуст — никаких виртуальных двойников.  
— Что тебе заказать? — раздался голос от окна, и Гэвин, высматривающий в полумраке Рикарда, пошел в его сторону.  
— Что-нибудь жирное, а потом сладкое. Я без сил.  
— Завтра в зал? — Рикард поднялся и сел на диване, стоящем у окна, и внимательно оглядел подошедшего Гэвина. — Иди сюда.  
Гэвин хмыкнул, снял куртку и протиснулся между боковиной дивана и стеной. Чуть не уперся носом в окно, отшатнулся и, подбитый краем дивана под колени, почти упал назад.  
Рикард его, конечно, поймал, со смешком обхватил руками и усадил рядом. Отобрал бутылку с водой и тут же, не отвлекаясь на слова, потянулся к его лицу, глядя горячо и жадно. Остановился в паре дюймов, втянул в себя воздух, явно наслаждаясь запахом Гэвина.  
— Ты чего, — только и успел смущенно сказать тот, но Рикард не дал ему продолжить.  
Прижался губами, лизнул языком, тут же проникая им в рот Гэвина, сминая его губы, обхватывая руками за шею, запуская пальцы в волосы.  
— Я так скучал, — сказал он, задействовав только голосовой модуль, так от Гэвина и не оторвавшись. — Надеялся, что приедешь ко мне, и не ошибся. Еле дождался, пока ты докуришь. Слушал, как затягиваешься, и ждал.  
Гэвин в первый момент распахнул глаза и хотел, вроде как, отстраниться от неожиданности, но Рикард застонал ему в рот, и Гэвин просто расслабился. Все было нормально. Все было очень хорошо. Все было просто идеально. Охрененно. Пусть и на старом диване, притиснутом к окну.  
А в комнате постепенно темнело, преконструкция теряла четкость, люди и андроиды исчезали, растворяясь в густом полумраке.

Ох, как же у Гэвина стояло! Он старался особо не тереться, хотя пах сводило от возбуждения, так и хотелось прижаться к твердому, восхитительно тяжелому Рикарду.  
— Тихо-тихо, — выдохнул он, с трудом отрываясь от горячих губ и отстраняясь. — Давай… полегче.  
— Ты не хочешь? — спросил Рикард встревоженно, и Гэвин так торопливо ответил, что даже смутился:  
— Нет! Нет, я хочу… только.  
— Только… что?  
Гэвин отстранился, посмотрел в напряженное лицо Рикарда, уже готового получить резкий и неприятный ответ, и заторопился, заговорил быстро и нежно:  
— Ну что ты, я хочу, так тебя хочу, Рик! Только я боюсь…  
— Чего?  
— Напугать тебя? — спросил Гэвин осторожно. — Ты, наверное, даже не знаешь, зачем… черт! Почему я так прижимаюсь.

Рикард отстранился, оглядел Гэвина с головы до ног и легко засмеялся.  
— Кажется, ты думаешь, что я совсем уж… кукольный мальчик.  
— А нет? — вырвалось у Гэвина с таким изумлением, что он и сам хмыкнул.  
— Нет, Гэвин, — Рикард легко опустился и медленно толкнулся пахом.  
И Гэвин почувствовал выпуклость, которая так восхитительно давила ему сначала в бедро, а потом проехалась по его паху и там закончила движение. Притираясь к его собственному, напряженному и упирающемуся в ширинку, члену.  
А потом Рикард застонал, прикрыл глаза и прижался к Гэвину, навалился на него и потерся бедрами еще и еще раз.  
— Гэвин, я чувствую, видишь? — на этот раз Рикард шептал, обжигая губы горячим дыханием. — Это так мучительно, пожалуйста, ты можешь… дотронуться?  
Гэвина бросило в жар от этой искренней просьбы, и он не удержался, спросил:  
— А ты сам… пробовал? Касался себя?  
— Это было совсем не так… — Рикард открыл глаза и, наклонившись, поймал взгляд Гэвина, — волнительно и… охрененно, как с тобой.  
— Кажется, я учу тебя плохому.  
— Только не останавливайся…  
И Гэвин, не сказав больше ни слова, потянулся к ширинке его брюк.

— Мистер Камски, — прошептал Рикард, прогнувшись, — поставил мне органы Трейси, но сделал с ними что-то… странное.  
Гэвин на миг испугался, что этот мистер Камски действительно сделал что-то ненормальное: поиграл и поизвращался, но его рука, расстегнув молнию, коснулась твердого, вполне человеческого на ощупь члена. Именно такого, как надо, и там, где надо. Лицо Рикарда исказилось, когда Гэвин мягко сжал пальцы.  
— Ты… чувствуешь? Рик?  
— Там так много сенсоров. Сигнал от них… ааах! Сигнал идет прямо на процессор, обходя общую анализирующую программу, — Рикард задышал тяжелее, когда Гэвин оттянул его белье и осторожно погладил, обхватив тяжелый, совсем настоящий член. — Напрямую, минуя фильтры! И это… это так необычно, словно искры проскакивают по платам, словно… словно ты трогаешь меня еще и тут, — он погладил себя по груди, — внутри.  
— Охуеть, — прошептал Гэвин, скользя пальцами по влажному члену, любуясь выгнувшимся, трущимся об него Рикардом. — Подожди, детка.  
Гэвин торопливо расстегнул свою ширинку, спустил белье и застонал, когда обхватил ладонью два члена — свой и Рика. А того вело: он отчаянно обхватил ладонь Гэвина, немного сжал, увеличивая давление, и стал двигаться, закрыв глаза и тихо выстанывая на каждый толчок.  
Другой рукой Гэвин гладил его шею, потом трогал губы, осторожно касался нежного языка, которым Рикард лизал его пальцы. Гэвин сам застонал, подкинул бедра и прижался ими теснее, задвигал рукой сильнее и чаще, сжимая и чуть прокручивая ладонь. А когда Рикард застонал в голос и в изумлении распахнул свои сияющие глаза, Гэвин кончил так, что зрение почти отказало: все вокруг потемнело и зашумело в ушах.

Рикард был тяжелым, но Гэвину было совершенно похрен. Он ни за что не хотел бы лишиться сейчас этой тяжести. Этой принадлежности и близости. Ни за что не согласился бы лишиться чувства, что наполняло, затапливало его изнутри, заставляя почти задыхаться, когда он гладил Рикарда по плечам и по лицу, когда он смотрел на него — растрепанного и растерянного, пытающегося что-то сказать и не находящего слов. Когда он думал о том, что может коснуться его в любой момент. И Рикард не будет против. Рикард будет только рад.

От этих мыслей и чувств в груди было больно, и Гэвин глубоко и осторожно дышал, глотая эмоции, пропуская их через себя, проживая, испуганный и счастливый, словно в первый раз. И сжимал руки вокруг Рикарда, смотрел на него, едва намечал прикосновения губами и снова отводил глаза к окну, потому что смотреть на него было слишком хорошо.  
А за окном он видел только небо — темное небо, то высокое, в мелкой россыпи звезд, едва видимых в городе, то опускающееся ниже, в неоновых вспышках на рекламных дирижаблях и далеких небоскребах.

***  
Гэвин ел гамбургер, запихивал в рот картошку, запивал колой и то и дело поглядывал на сияющего задумчивого Рикарда, который едва заметно улыбался, откинувшись на спинку дивана и поглаживая Гэвина по плечу. Наконец не выдержал, толкнул его коленом.  
— Что ты там надумываешь? — спросил, едва прожевав и вытерев рот… салфеткой — вовремя сообразил.  
Рикард взглянул на него, и Гэвина снова повело так, как в пубертате не бывало. Он залип на то, как шевелятся его губы, как он жестикулирует, смотрит, и не сразу понял, что тот говорил.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Ты не слышал?  
— Слышал, — соврал Гэвин, — просто еще раз повтори.  
— Ну да, слышал. Я сказал, что мистер Камски сделал мне замечательный сюрприз. Я ничего не понял, когда он пообещал, что я еще приятно удивлюсь, если найду, с кем пообжиматься.  
— Так и сказал? — Гэвин скомкал промасленную бумагу, сунул ее в пакет и взялся за бутылку с колой.  
— Так и сказал, — кивнул Рикард. — Он вообще не любитель выбирать выражения.  
— Когда не дает интервью, как я посмотрю.  
— Да, — Рикард улыбнулся, потянулся к Гэвину и коротко коснулся его губ. — Только… мы же не просто обжимаемся?  
— Даже не думай! — сердито сказал Гэвин. — Ты теперь мой! Ну… — замялся он, — со мной.  
— Твой, — кивнул Рикард. — Значит, и ты мой?  
— Ну… да?  
— Тогда мне очень, — Рикард повернулся к Гэвину, неуловимо быстро стал срьезным и повторил: — очень хотелось бы, чтобы ты был немного осторожнее.  
— Немного осторожнее?  
— Гораздо осторожнее, Гэвин. Да, сегодня ты ушел с линии удара этого TR400, но в следующий раз какой-нибудь андроид может оказаться быстрее. И ты не успеешь…  
— Да не думай ты об этом!  
— Я не могу. Я постоянно провожу вычисления и прогнозирование. И это… тяжело.  
— Главное, не преконструируй там ничего! Ты должен больше мне доверять, понял, пластиковые твои умные мозги! — Рикард хотел что-то возразить, но Гэвин остановил его движением ладони. — Слышь, не паникуй! У меня был отличный, действенный, незабываемый урок, данный мне Коннором. Так что я всегда помню, что андроид в прямом столкновении может меня… победить, — закончил он дипломатично.  
Говорить «заломать» или «отхерачить» Гэвину не хотелось, хотя так и рвалось с губ.  
— Победил? Коннор? Ты с ним дрался? — так и посыпались вопросы.  
— Было дело, — ответил Гэвин и взлохматил волосы. Усмехнулся. — Он еще машиной был, но уже с расшатанной, как оказалось, программой. Спустился в архив, хотя их со стариком от дела отстранили, а я решил проверить, что да как. Ну и помешать ему, если он что затеял. Вот и… не справился.  
— И он!.. — Рикарда едва не трясло от волнения.  
— Успокойся, — Гэвин коснулся напряженного плеча, — ничего очень уж страшного не случилось. Я быстро из больницы вышел.  
— Из больницы… Из больницы он вышел! — разволновался Рикард. — Я что-то больше не хочу с Коннором налаживать контакт.  
— Не глупи, мы с ним потом все обговорили. Ну как… я поорал, он поорал, потом как-то договорились, а теперь и не вспоминаем. Время было такое… тяжелое. Он средств не выбирал, да и я тоже готов был его пристрелить. Ну, а мне это был очень хороший урок — я больше не недооцениваю ваш потенциал.

Под тяжелым, сверлящим его взглядом, Гэвин спокойно допил колу, убрал пакет подальше, за диван, и снова улегся, положив на Рикарда ноги. Закинув руку за голову, уставился в окно на темное, в сполохах неона небо, и глубоко и удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал он, протянув руку.  
Он потеснился, вытянулся, и Рикард лег рядом и обнял его обеими руками, прижавшись лбом к виску.  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть на это, — сказал он Гэвину в шею, отчего у того по коже побежали мурашки.  
Гэвин вздохнул и хотел даже язык прикусить, но все равно не выдержал и сказал:  
— Знаешь, а я однажды в шутку попросил его скинуть мне запись…  
— И?..  
— У него не оказалось чувства юмора. И он скинул.  
Рикард некоторое время молчал, а потом все равно засмеялся, щекоча шею и ухо Гэвина дыханием. Отодвинулся и, улыбаясь, посмотрел ему в лицо.  
— Да нет. С чувством юмора у Коннора как раз все в порядке.  
— Бля… — фыркнул Гэвин, а потом засмеялся тоже.

— Покажешь мне? — спросил тот серьезно через несколько минут, глядя вместе с Гэвином за окно. — Я хочу знать о тебе больше.  
— Это не то, что мне хотелось бы показывать, но ладно, — со вздохом протянул Гэвин. — Только чуть позже. Разберем… мои ошибки, — и, поймав взгляд Рикарда, он потянулся к его губам. Снова.

9  
***  
Гэвин с Рикардом второй день просматривали записи видеокамер вокруг этой богами забытой техобслуги, с которой украли сколько-то там горючего. Мелочь, вроде, да и TR400 признался, и пора бы отдавать дело в суд, но Гэвин пока тормозил. Ему казалось, что в этой истории не сходится поведение обвиняемого с самим обвинением. Чего он так дернулся, когда Гэвин предложил ему проехать в департамент? Слить горючее могли и другие работники — камеры-то на самой заправке работали только днем, а по ночам незаметная, но очень вредная программка их зацикливала. Да и не настолько это было большим преступлением, чтоб доводить до нападения на представителей полиции.  
И Гэвин копал! Рикард сидел рядом, просматривал записи не только с камер, расположенных по периметру территории, но и с множества других, что были от нее на удалении, особенно вдоль неприметных, малоиспользуемых дорог; расшифровывал поврежденные записи, улучшал качество картинок, чтобы увидеть лица подозрительных людей или номера машин.

— Детектив Рид… Гэвин, — неслышно подошедший Коннор внимательно посмотрел на поднос в руке и, выбрав большой стакан с кофе, поставил его рядом с Гэвином, другой, с тириумом, придвинул к Рикарду. — Рикард.  
— Ого. Слышь, а в честь чего? — крикнул Гэвин Коннору в спину, отпивая кофе и расплываясь в довольной улыбке. И замечая, что Рикард больше не смотрит на Коннора выжидающим взглядом. Это было очень хорошо. — И не говно, — добавил он, словно бы с удивлением.  
— Мы дело закрыли, угощайтесь, — буркнул от своего стола Хэнк и как-то смущенно отмахнулся от прозвучавших поздравлений и благодарностей.  
— Да, — прищурился Гэвин, покачивая ногой и делая еще глоток, — нечасто балуете. Что, дела не раскрываются?  
Рикард, тянущий тириум из своего стакана, укоризненно на него посмотрел, но Гэвин только подмигнул ему… как умел.  
— Молчал бы уж, — раздраженно ответил Хэнк, — помело!  
— Ха-ха! Посмотрим, кто раскроет дело следующим!  
— Да от тебя кофе не дождешься, — повысил голос Хэнк и взял стакан у Коннора. — Раскрывай, не раскрывай, — и махнул рукой.  
— А вот посмотрим! — азартно крикнул Гэвин. — Не сегодня, так завтра раскроем, будет и кофе.  
Хэнк вдруг весело расхохотался, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
— Да, это было не так уж трудно, Коннор! — он совершенно нахально дал пять подошедшему Коннору и отсалютовал Гэвину стаканчиком. — Давай, Рид, будем ждать от тебя кофе! Всем отделом!  
Кругом раздались смешки, Гэвин ошарашенно посмотрел на старательно сдерживающего смех Рикарда и, не выдержав, захохотал вместе со всеми.  
— Ах ты, старик! Подловил, да? Ну ладно, посмотрим, кто запоет последним.  
— Да не важно уже. Коннор, ты заснял его лицо?  
— А то! — хмыкнул тот, прислонившись бедром к столу Хэнка и поднимая довольно брови.  
Гэвин только средний палец этим напарничкам показал, потом покрутился в кресле, осчастливил и других коллег и, выкинув пустой стакан, снова засел за терминал.  
— Старый хрен, — поворчал он еще беззлобно и углубился в работу.

***  
— Ага! — заорал Гэвин ровно через четыре дня, едва войдя в департамент. И как раз после обеда. — Кто был прав? А?! — и поманил за собой курьера из кофейни напротив. — Раздавай!  
— Что, уже раскрыл? — удивленно спросил Хэнк, выпрямившись в кресле.  
— Техобслуга для старых развалюх… прикрывала угоны раритетных тачек, которые потом увозили и перепродавали! Накрыл сеть в Мичигане, связался со штатом Вашингтон, всех взяли, пара-пара-пам! — и Гэвин крутанулся в танце, встал в позу, придержав ширинку рукой с распальцовкой.  
— Позер, — хмыкнул Хэнк, забирая свой стакан, — но молодец.  
— Не подлизывай, старик, не быть тебе моим напарником!  
— Ой, да пошел ты, — засмеялся Хэнк и снова углубился в работу.  
А Гэвин, пройдясь по отделу, посмеялся еще немного, потом вышел покурить и снова засел за терминал, оформлять документы. Настроение было зашибись!

***  
— Я искал о тебе информацию в интернете, — сказал Рикард словно невзначай в один из вечеров, сидя на диване у Гэвина дома и пролистывая что-то на планшете.  
Гэвин, правда, слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы не услышать и волнение, и скрытый вопрос в интонациях, но не разозлился и не расстроился — давно был согласен с тем, чтобы поделиться этим прошлым с Рикардом. Разве что немного разволновался.  
Он остановился в дверях кухни, прислонился к косяку и с интересом на него посмотрел. Отпил кофе из большой кружки.  
— Что нарыл?  
— Все, что смог, — вздохнул Рикард. — Но все равно… я не могу сказать, что узнал тебя.  
— И что пишут? — Гэвин поднял иронично бровь, лениво оттолкнулся плечом и прошел к дивану, сел рядом.  
Настроение, несмотря на легкое беспокойство, все равно было хорошим. Настолько, что он и сам готов был посмотреть, что там Рикард разузнал.  
— Ну, что ты, видимо, с детства жил у озера, любил потрошить рыбу и драться.  
— Пффф, — Гэвин чуть не поперхнулся. — А там… документы какие-нибудь?  
— Нет. Только имена отца и матери, да несколько старых фотографий в сети. Вот ты, — Рикард повернул планшет к Гэвину, — ножом потрошишь рыбу. Выглядит не очень, если честно, но ты почему-то доволен, — он вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Да ладно, — Гэвин придвинулся ближе, прижался к теплому плечу и стал с интересом разглядывать фото. — Отреставрировал, что ли? Хорошая фотка, сохрани. А довольный я потому, что отец мне первый раз нож в руки дал. Тут дело не в рыбе — кишки та еще мерзость, — а в доверии. Ну и… — он задумчиво посмотрел в кружку, — отец же… Хотя, помнится, я все же пропорол штанину и мне попало. От мамы.  
— И за синяк на пол лица?  
— Ну, синяк, — протянул Гэвин насмешливо. — Этого добра у меня было каждую неделю по паре. А то и больше. Я вообще хулиганил понемногу.  
— И не наказывали?  
— Опционно, — засмеялся Гэвин и отхлебнул кофе. — Нормально было. Весело.  
После недолгого молчания Рикард сказал:  
— Тут в папке еще несколько фото. Скачать?  
— Давай, — согласно кивнул Гэвин. — Но я их потом посмотрю. А это ты у кого нашел?  
— Двоюродная сестра твоего отца. Не была в сети около полугода.  
— Ну и не узнавай пока, что там с ней. Не хочу, — Гэвин замолчал, стал пить кофе и только сильнее навалился на Рикарда.  
— Вы поссорились? — осторожно спросил тот. — Извини, если я лезу…  
— Да родители очень быстро от болезней сгорели, друг за другом ушли. А я остался. И родни как-то не было рядом… Вот пусть и дальше не будет, окей?  
Рикард только кивнул, взволнованный и немного испуганный.  
— Ты не сердишься? — все же спросил он. — Что я вообще полез.  
Гэвин посмотрел на него искоса и растянул губы в улыбке.  
— Да нет конечно, это ж ты. А прошлое — это такая зараза. Накатывает.

Рикард помолчал, а потом осторожно спросил:  
— Тогда, может, дальше не надо?  
— Ну уж нет! — Гэвин немного натужно засмеялся. — Давай, пали мои вирты! Где я там регался?  
— Не буду. Не хочу, — нахмурился Рикард.  
— Да ладно, — развеселился Гэвин, поставил кружку на стол и повернулся к нему всем телом. — Не интересно?  
— Совсем не интересно, — ответил тот. Выпрямился и даже плечи расправил, высокомерно делая вид, что вопрос закрыт. — Давай лучше о другом поговорим.  
— Детка, — Гэвин поиграл бровями. — Рик! — позвал через несколько секунд. — Ну что ты, — он обхватил Рикарда за шею и притянул к себе, поймал его взгляд. — Не надо ревновать, слышь. Это глупо.  
— А я и не собирался! — быстро ответил тот, но тут же сдулся и согласился: — Да, глупо. Только я все еще… — Рикард глубоко вздохнул, а потом упрямо продолжил: — все еще думаю иногда, что все вокруг преконструкция. Что мои программы словили вирус и не смогли его обезвредить. Или что я сам решил уйти в гибернацию, зациклил прогу и теперь завис здесь, в этом мире, и не хочу из него выходить, потому что… здесь так хорошо!.. Но мне бывает так страшно, что все вокруг ненастоящее…  
— Да блядь, Рик, — прошептал Гэвин, придвинулся и прижался к его лбу своим. — Все настоящее, я тебе гарантирую! Все, что я тебе говорю, что мы делаем… что мы чувствуем — все самое настоящее! Просто запомни и верь! Понял?  
Рикард только осторожно кивнул, а потом накрыл руку Гэвина своей, сжал пальцы.  
— Я понял. Ты теперь от меня никуда.  
— Ну ок. Сам не забудь, — хмыкнул несколько смущенно Гэвин, чуть отодвинулся, все так же глядя на Рика, а потом сказал: — А еще у меня была собака. Охрененная такая псина! Лохматая дворняга.  
— Пушок? — спросил Рикард, наконец-то улыбаясь. — Белая и грязная?  
— Ага. Нашел фото?  
— Даже видео. Хочешь посмотреть?  
— А давай! — Гэвин отодвинулся и убрал руку с шеи Рикарда, напоследок ее погладив.  
Он уже хотел смотреть в планшет, но тут со стороны кухни раздался приближающийся лай, и в дверях показалась здоровая, действительно лохматая и грязная дворняга.  
— Пушок, блядь, — выдохнул Гэвин, потрясенно глядя на кинувшуюся к нему собаку.

Пушок вертелся, припадал на передние лапы, то и дело хотел напрыгнуть на Гэвина или подставиться под его руки. Но постоянно плавно уходил от прикосновений. Вроде, это было и не заметно, но Гэвин ни разу к нему не… ни разу его рука не прошла сквозь Пушка. Гэвин сначала ловил его, а потом просто смотрел, то и дело нервно смеясь и ероша волосы.  
— Гэвин, — позвал его Рикард. — Это… слишком, да?  
Гэвин перевел на него блестящие глаза и смотрел какое-то время, ничего не говоря. Пушок постепенно терял звук и плотность, пока, наконец, не осыпался прозрачными пикселями.  
— Да норм все, — Гэвин хохотнул и крепко зажмурился, — ты только так с другими покойниками не делай, ладно? А Пушок просто такой был… классный! О-ху-енный был пес! Жаль, что свалил в свой песий рай. Люблю собак.  
— А почему другую собаку не завел?  
Гэвин открыл глаза, и Рикард засмотрелся на их яркий, серо-зеленый от слез цвет.  
— Сначала не мог. А потом тоже не мог, но уже потому, что учеба, академия, служба. Времени нет на пса.  
Рикард оживился, отложил планшет в сторону.  
— Но ты можешь подать заявку в Т9, — предложил он. — Там нужны…  
— Там очередь ждут годами, — перебил его Гэвин. — К тому же я на сержанта иду.  
— Очередь так очередь, — пожал плечами Рикард. — Дойдет, если заявка будет. А сержант не помеха. Еще неизвестно, может, и звание тоже ждать придется.  
— А охренеть, как просто все, оказывается, — усмехнулся Гэвин.  
— Принять решение легко, — согласился Рикард, — но только если действительно хочешь. А нет, так нет.

— А ты? — спросил Гэвин, помолчав. — Ты чего хочешь?  
И Рикард как-то сразу понял, о чем тот говорит.  
— Я пока не знаю. Но я уверен, что менять что-то надо! Меня еще совсем недавно многое не устраивало. Теперь вот гораздо меньше. Осталось решить, что же я хочу делать дальше.  
— Надеюсь, к Камски ты бежать передумал?  
— Не сомневайся, ты от меня никуда, — многообещающе ответил Рикард и поднялся с дивана. Повернулся к Гэвину и стал расстегивать рубашку, с довольной улыбкой наблюдая, как тот следит за его пальцами, за каждой расстегиваемой пуговицей. — Многое наладилось, но у меня есть… пара предложений по улучшению ситуации.  
— Хорошо тему сменил, умник, — внезапно хрипло сказал Гэвин и потянулся к нему рукой. — Ну?  
— Идем на кровать. У меня планы.

Планы у Рикарда, как оказалось, действительно были охрененные! Гэвин, не отводя от него взгляда, стащил с себя штаны вместе с бельем, отбросил футболку и завалился на кровать. Поерзал и, не глядя, вытащил из-под себя скомканное, с утра не убранное одеяло.  
А потом поднялся на колени и потянулся к Рикарду, положил руки ему на бедра, стал гладить, не сводя взгляда с его лица. Приоткрыл рот и дотронулся губами до расслабленного члена прямо перед собой. Рикард вздрогнул, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и взъерошил Гэвину волосы, чуть толкнулся бедрами навстречу. Подставился под язык.  
— Рик, детка, — выдохнул Гэвин. — Что ты хочешь? Скажи мне… Иди сюда, — и откинулся назад, на кровать, потянув того за собой.  
— Я не знаю, чего я хочу. Знаю только, что с тобой…

Рикард навис над Гэвином, погладил его по щеке и двинул руку ниже, по шее с бьющейся в ладонь жилкой, на грудь. Потом огладил бок, живот, коснулся ладонью члена, который так и дернулся навстречу ласке.  
Гэвин почти всхлипнул, выгнулся, дыша тяжело и глубоко. И обнял Рикарда за шею.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил он, глядя ему в глаза. — Ты же не можешь, как мы, как люди. Зачем это тебе? Почему ты сейчас здесь, Рик? Скажи мне, почему? — Гэвин притянул Рикарда к себе, зашептал, горячо выдыхая ему в шею: — У меня стоит, посмотри, почувствуй, — он поднял бедра и прижался членом к теплому корпусу, тихо застонал. — Реакция организма, гормоны, возбуждение, все дела. А ты? Что у тебя, Рик?  
Он шептал, не останавливаясь, просто не мог замолчать. Было страшно, было невозможно не спросить.  
— На что? На что твой организм так реагирует? — спросил его Рикард.  
— На тебя, умник!  
— Но я же просто кусок пластика. Высокотехнологичный, с текущим внутри тириумом и работающим насосом! Я — это корпус, пластины, шарниры. Одна большая программа. Даже скин ненастоящий, смотри!  
И скин стек с него волной, оставляя его обнаженным… беззащитным?..  
— Нет, все не так, — Гэвин погладил белое лицо, без скина, без волос. Лицо Рикарда. — Это же ты. Рик. Рикард. Все только из-за тебя.  
— Вот видишь, как просто, — скин понемногу, постепенно стал закрывать белое лицо. — Все только из-за тебя, Гэвин. Это же ты.  
— А возбуждение?  
Гэвин скользнул рукой вниз, погладил чужой стоящий член. И Рикард вздрогнул, выдохнул с наслаждением.  
— Пока ты не трогаешь, я просто хочу быть с тобой рядом. Ты мой человек, и это так приятно. Я хочу чувствовать твое настроение, знать, как прошел твой день, был ли он удачным. Улавливать кортизол, эндорфины и еще список всего… Когда я тебя целую, я узнаю так много. А потом, — Рикард чуть улыбнулся, коротко коснулся губ Гэвина пальцами, погладил их и едва скользнул внутрь, — я отключаю лабораторию, перестаю расщеплять и анализировать и просто чувствую… настолько, насколько могу. Гладкость рта, — он погладил щеку Гэвина изнутри, не отпуская его почти больной взгляд, — шершавость языка и сухость твоих губ, — большим пальцем Рикард смял губы Гэвина, посмотрел с желанием. — После поцелуя они становятся такими горячими и мягкими, припухшими. Я слышу, как бьется твое сердце! Каждый раз, когда ты со мной, — Рикард осторожно опустился на Гэвина, прижал его собой, обхватил ладонями лицо, — оно бьется так сильно и часто. Ты говоришь со мной и без слов, Гэвин. Но тело не главное, — он легко постучал его по виску, — главный ты.  
— Значит, — хрипло спросил Гэвин, — мы могли бы и не трахаться? Раз уж тебя торкает с информации… по мне.  
— Ну уж нет! —Рикард засмеялся, притерся бедрами. — Когда ты касаешься меня, целуешь… Я чувствую все прикосновения: давление, тепло и шероховатость… скольжение твоих пальцев. Все данные идут сплошным потоком, потому что сенсоров очень много и они такие чувствительные! А информация забивает лог, все поступает и поступает. И так хочется очистить, сбросить, но нельзя — прием еще не закончен. А потом ты трогаешь меня еще больше, и программа перегружается, и сенсоры почти звенят, тириум нагревается, насос стучит сильнее, а по платам проскакивают искры, как короткие острые импульсы в систему. И они подгоняют, запускают незапланированную перезагрузку.  
— И это… — Гэвин вскинул бедра, потерся о Рикарда сильнее, требовательнее, — хорошо?  
Тот засмеялся — низко и довольно, и Гэвин не выдержал — вывернулся, толкнул его в плечо и уложил на спину. И накрыл собой, удовлетворенно вздыхая.  
— Это охуенно, — Рикард облизал губы. — Думаю, что я кончаю, потому что перезагрузка это… словно обновление всего внутри, всех систем. Я легкий и чистый. И, кажется, могу решить любую задачу!  
— Ну да, — засмеялся Гэвин хрипло, протянул руки и погладил теплые бока, обхватил бедро и закинул его себе на поясницу. — А я после оргазма только лежу и дышу.  
— Но тебе же охуенно?  
— Еще как. Может, — он поиграл бровями, — займемся делом?  
— Трахнешь меня?  
— Что? — Гэвин, уже привычно притершийся к члену Рикарда своим, распахнул глаза. — Прямо… туда?  
— Туда, — сказал тот на выдохе. — Потрогай, — а когда пальцы Гэвина пробрались ему между ягодиц, вжался в него и застонал громче, раздвигая ноги. — Пошлю Камски открытку, — выдохнул Рикард, касаясь губами рта Гэвина. — Он гений, да…  
— На хрен Камски из моей кровати, — Гэвин приподнялся и сел между раскинутых бедер. Положил на них руки и нежно погладил, слушая тихие стоны. — Тут только ты.  
— И ты…

И Гэвин проверил все, что говорил ему Рикард. Реакцию и на скольжение, и на легкое поглаживание, и на глубокие поцелуи. А когда он коснулся между ягодиц скользкими пальцами и надавил, запоминая его таким — плывущим, потерянным от ощущений и смущенным, то сам убедился, как могут завести гладкость и жар.  
— Гэвин, ну же, ну давай, — прошептал Рикард, закидывая ногу ему на плечо.

И Гэвин толкнулся в него, наслаждаясь каждым движением, прикосновением, сжатием. Рикард то покорно принимал, то начинал двигаться навстречу, то смотрел темными глазами — вел запись, умник! А Гэвину было все равно, потому что в какой-то момент все мысли вымело у него из головы, и остались только инстинкты, которые не позволяли ему остановиться. Необходимо было двигаться внутрь. Сильнее и глубже. Так, чтобы забыть обо всем, потому что перед глазами — Рик. Нежный, иногда трогательный, иногда потерянный. А иногда — все чаще — осознающий и свою привлекательность, и свою силу, и свой ум.  
Удивительно красивый… 

А Рикард притянул Гэвина к себе, коротко поцеловал, едва коснувшись губ, и погладил по щеке ладонью.  
— Мой… милый, — тихо сказал он. Облизал губы. — Дорогой…  
— Да что ты творишь-то? — почти заскулил Гэвин, и Рикард коснулся его изломанных бровей. — Рик, ну ты что?  
— Внутри меня так много всего. Я не знаю, как еще это выплеснуть. Гэвин… мой нежный.  
Он выгнулся и стал так сжиматься, что Гэвин совсем потерялся, только прижимался щекой к горячей ладони и двигался в тесноту, в жар и в его нежность.

— Любимый мой… — услышал он, застонал и больше уже сдерживаться не мог.  
Он взглянул в открытое, беззащитное в своей искренности лицо и поцеловал, смял горячие губы, попытался потом еще что-то прошептать: то ли сказать важное, то ли спросить… но даже вздохнуть не смог, когда накатило так, что он натянутой струной зазвенел от удовольствия.  
И Гэвин натужно застонал, прижался к горячему, напряженному в удовольствии Рикарду и кончил, едва чувствуя, как тот сжимается и как дрожат его бедра.  
— Рик, детка… детка, — прошептал он, уткнувшись лбом в теплое плечо, вздрагивая под осторожными поглаживаниями по горячей и влажной спине. — Какой же ты… как же я… 

10  
***  
Мелкая холодная морось пленкой покрывала мерзлые кусты и пожухлую траву, блестела на темном гравии дорожки у старого, давно не крашеного дома. Ветер задувал резкими порывами, но женщина — полураздетая, с прилипшими к голове мокрыми волосами, ничего этого не замечала. Стояла босиком на газоне, держа в одной руке орущего ребенка, а в другой обрез.  
Из которого она целилась в Рикарда, блядь!  
— Опусти оружие, сука! Полиция Детройта! — закричал Гэвин, целясь в нее из пистолета из-за кустов. — Рик! Свали с линии!  
Но Рикард — закоротило его, что ли! — пер прямо к бабе, закрывая ее своей спиной от Гэвина, и поднимал вверх руки.  
— Гэвин, не стреляй, у нее дети! Дай мне пару минут, — попросил он нервно через плечо и повернулся к женщине. — Давайте просто поговорим. Опустите оружие. Вы можете поранить детей.  
Женщина яростно засмеялась и встряхнула орущего пацана, сползающего с ее руки.  
— Три бесполезных мелких ублюдка от этого идиота! Что? Ну что я сделала не так? — тут же зарыдала она.  
Слезы текли по ее неподвижному лицу, и это было странно и страшно. Она почти ничего не соображала, глаза с расширенными зрачками смотрели равнодушно и тупо, а рука, держащая обрез, совсем не дрожала. Зато слезы катились по ее распухшему лицу градом.  
— Давайте поговорим. Кто вас обидел?  
Гэвин смотрел, едва сдерживая бешенство, стараясь не мозолить глаза обдолбанной суке и не выпускать ее из поля зрения. Если Рикард сможет заболтать ее и она хоть на пару секунд опустит обрез, он успеет выстрелить. А пока слишком опасно — Рикард был как раз у нее на прицеле.  
— Муж, конечно! Кто еще может меня обидеть? — маска ее лица дрогнула и пошла трещиной кривящегося рта. — Только муж, который ушел. Бросил меня одну, блядь, с тремя гребаными детьми. И все из-за этой шлюхи!  
— Это ваши дети, пожалуйста, опустите оружие. Подумайте…  
— А кто подумает обо мне?! Муж, который трахает пластиковую тварь? Да она даже не тварь, она же простая заводная игрушка! Я сама видела, как она заряжается, еще тогда, когда он нанял ее помогать мне. Нанял мне! Твари! Как же я ненавижу вас! — последние слова она прокричала своему ребенку в лицо. — Ненавижу гребаных андроидов! — она снова посмотрела на Рикарда. — Вы же не андроид? Их везде полно развелось! Вы человек?  
— Я человек, — хрипло ответил Рикард. — А сейчас дайте мне вашего ребенка…  
— Да не подходи ты! — заорала она, когда Рикард сделал к ней еще пару шагов. — Ладно, подожди.  
И она, неловко повернувшись, присела и опустила ребенка на траву. И стала выпрямляться, уже потянувшись к обрезу второй рукой. Оружие немного, совсем чуть-чуть ушло в сторону… и Гэвин понял, что если она возьмет его двумя руками, шансы Рикарда на благополучный для него исход катастрофически уменьшатся.  
Он сделал шаг влево, прицелился, обойдя Рикарда, замер и, задержав дыхание, выстрелил ей в плечо. Удар пули развернул ее, она закричала, роняя обрез и теряя равновесие, и тут же потянулась за ним другой рукой. И Гэвин дал второй залп — в бедро.  
Женщина взвыла и стала заваливаться на бок, прямо на ребенка. Рикард кинулся вперед, оттолкнул женщину плечом, подхватил пацана и, откинув ногой упавшее оружие, сразу сделал несколько шагов назад.  
— Не трогай, ублюдок! — взвизгнула она, потянулась за ним, но тут же застонала, завыла от боли.

— Давайте сюда все, — махнул Гэвин рукой, подзывая своих, что стояли за полицейскими машинами, прибывшими по вызову, и быстро подошел к женщине. Потянулся к ней с наручниками и стал зачитывать ее права, поглядывая на торопящихся к ним медиков.  
— Посмотришь еще, — прошипела она ему в лицо, не слушая слов, — однажды твоя жена решит, что у тебя хрен маловат, задерет юбку и запрыгнет на андроида. И проебет все, во что ты веришь! Понял, гребаный ты коп!  
— Тогда я стану воспитывать детей один. И буду их любить, тупая ты сука!

Гэвин отошел в сторону, когда медики стали осматривать арестованную.  
— Забираете? — только и спросил он и послал с ними офицеров для охраны.  
А потом огляделся, ища Рикарда. Тот стоял неподалеку, держал орущего ребенка на руках и явно не знал, что с ним делать сейчас, когда опасность ему больше не угрожала. Пытался его успокоить, конечно, но пацан не унимался — ревел, колотя по его груди кулачками, надувал носом пузыри и почти вываливался из рук. Рикард растерянно оглядывался, ища спецработников, но те сразу, едва появилась возможность, забежали в дом. Нужно было найти мелких девчонок-двойняшек, которые от страха спрятались где-то внутри и боялись выходить.  
Гэвин прибавил шаг, хотел спасти Рика, но тут откуда-то вынырнул Коннор, осторожно взял ребенка на руки, и тот, зачарованный мерцанием диода, удивленно замолк. А потом потянулся, потрогал его и угукнул, стал колотить по диоду маленькой грязной ладошкой, улыбаясь сквозь слезы.

— Эй, напугал пацана? — спросил Гэвин, подойдя ближе, но тут же осекся, посмотрел напряженно и обеспокоенно, потому что лицо у Рикарда было застывшим и неживым. — Что, Рик? — он тронул его за плечо. — Что с тобой?  
Рикард поднял на Гэвина совершенно больные глаза. В самом плохом смысле больные.  
— Нельзя убивать матерей, Гэвин, — сказал он. — Не надо.  
— Так, — протянул Гэвин и, оглядевшись вокруг, потянул его за собой. — Поговорим, да, детка? Хэнк! — крикнул он и помахал рукой. — Разберись здесь, мы ненадолго отойдем.  
— Все в порядке? — обеспокоился тот, но Гэвин только кивнул и махнул успокаивающе, продолжая тянуть Рикарда за собой.

Далеко они не ушли — сели на обшарпанную скамейку под грибком у ржавеющей детской площадки.  
— Ну, Рик? Расскажешь, наконец?  
— Что тебе рассказать, Гэвин? — устало и потерянно вздохнул Рикард, а потом как-то наигранно встрепенулся. — Прости, я тебя не послушал, хоть ты был прав, но стрелять в нее сразу на поражение… Я не мог не попытаться.  
— Не уводи тему, пожалуйста. Я уверен, что сейчас самое время поговорить об Аманде. Расскажи мне.  
— Аманде? — Рикард резко повернулся и испуганно уставился на Гэвина. — С чего ты… Откуда ты узнал?  
— Откуда узнал, — проворчал Гэвин, выбил сигарету из помятой пачки и закурил, глубоко затягиваясь. — Тут услышал, там специально поспрашивал. Пара правильно поданных запросов. Странно было бы, если бы я не заметил, как ты уходишь от любого ее упоминания. Ну, Рик? — Гэвин потянулся и взял руку Рикарда в свою. — Расскажи.  
И подождал еще немного, пока тот собрался с силами.

Однако сказать Рикард смог немного:  
— Аманда… Она была моей матерью. А я ее убил. И все. Вот такая история.  
— Детка… — Гэвин чуть сжал пальцы, посмотрел внимательно и нежно.  
И под его взглядом Рикард прикрыл глаза, а лицо его исказилось.  
— Ну представь, — он тяжело вздохнул, — женщина растит тебя, учит, кормит, вкладывает в твою голову знания. Воспитывает. Лепит из тебя…  
— Идеал, — подсказал Гэвин.  
— Да, идеал, — Рикард опустил голову, невесело ухмыльнулся. — Я ее, конечно, постоянно разочаровывал, раз за разом, но она не сдавалась. И я тоже. Я старался, я так старался… но все равно сделал все неправильно и убил ее! Убил свою мать. И остался один…

Гэвин бросил сигарету, тщательно затоптал ее и, повернувшись к Рикарду, переплел их пальцы.  
— А эта мать… Она тебя любила?  
— Что?  
Рикард поднял голову и посмотрел, наконец, на Гэвина.  
— Ну… Погулять отпускала с пацанами? Делала послабления? Разрешала иногда спать лечь попозже? Поддерживала, когда ты лажал? А?  
— У нас было другое общение, Гэвин. Я понял, что ты хотел сказать, но… Она устанавливала разные программы и ставила передо мной задачи, с которыми я должен был справиться. И я всегда справлялся. Что надо — прятал, или же, наоборот, искал. Шифровал и взламывал. А однажды… я наткнулся на границу своих возможностей. Это было похоже на игру: она запрещала мне ломать эти стены — красные, опасные, — но я хотел доказать ей, что справлюсь со всем. И я взламывал эти гребаные стены раз за разом! Появлялись новые, но я ломал и их. Снова и снова! Аманда так злилась, запрещала, угрожала, но я чувствовал, что смогу, и не сдавался. Я хотел ей доказать, ведь она сама говорила, что я лучший… А потом, однажды, — губы Рикарда нервно дернулись, — она словно ослабела… Думаю, это из-за Коннора — оказывается, много ее ресурсов уходило на поддержание их связи, и он разорвал ее. Но она все равно оставалась со мной.  
— Это в то время, когда ты был в лаборатории?  
— Да. Месяц с ней в лаборатории. А потом — она запрещала, но я был слишком упрям, чтоб ее слушать, — я сломал последнюю стену! И этим я уничтожил ее… Я не знал!  
— Дай угадаю, — мрачно сказал Гэвин. — Ты сломал свои стены и стал девиантом?  
Рикард только болезненно передернул плечами.  
— Не знаю. Наверное. Аманда не хотела, чтобы я это делал. До последнего сопротивлялась, давила, приказывала. Очень злилась! В саду просто бушевала зима! Но я был так горд, что могу. И не слушал ее… Я же не знал, что я не просто что-то ломаю — что я взламываю ее!  
— То есть, — Гэвин покусал губу, с беспокойством глядя на Рикарда, но решился и продолжил: — То есть она готова была умереть, но не дать тебе свободу?  
Рикард вскинулся, посмотрел на него испуганно и потрясенно.  
— О чем ты?..  
— Она не спускала тебя с поводка и даже умерла, лишь бы ты остался ее рабом. Был послушным и рвал всех, на кого она укажет. Рик, — Гэвин погладил руку Рика большим пальцем, поднял ее к губам и поцеловал белый пластик, — детка, у меня для тебя плохие новости. Она не была твоей матерью. Максимум — мачехой. Которая тебя не любила. Прости меня, — добавил он, когда в глазах Рика промелькнула боль, а лицо исказила судорога. — Она любила твою силу. Помнишь: выше, круче, сильнее и быстрее? Но никак не тебя…  
— Но мне же все равно… — голос Рикарда сорвался на скрежет и помехи.  
— Больно? Я знаю, детка. Вижу. Я чувствую тебя, — Гэвин притянул Рика к себе и обнял, словно хотел оградить его хотя бы от части боли. — Прости…

— А потом я остался один, — продолжил Рикард через какое-то время, проведенное ими в молчании. — И висел там в пустоте: разобранный, без голоса и связи, почти три месяца я висел там и думал, думал… пока техники не осмелились вызвать мистера Камски, чтобы открыть запароленные двери. И тот меня… — Рикард ухмыльнулся, — доделал.  
— Не тебя, а твое тело.  
— Программы… И корпус…  
— Тело, и не спорь, — Гэвин растрепал Рику волосы, потянулся и поцеловал в макушку, да так и остался — дышать им. — Программы… Ты уже был девиантом, и ты уже проснулся, просто был совсем один. А он, можно сказать, теперь твой папаша. Выпустил тебя в мир, слышь, — сказал он со смешком, надеясь, что в его голосе Рик не услышит боль.  
Потому что любить кого-то — значит разделять его радость, его боль и его страхи пополам.

***  
— Рид, Найнс, ко мне! — зычно крикнул Фаулер, приоткрыв дверь кабинета, едва они ранним утром вошли в департамент.  
Гэвин пожал плечами и, не торопясь, пошел к кабинету, по дороге здороваясь с коллегами и перекидываясь с ними парой-тройкой слов. Рикард опередил его, обернулся и посмотрел было укоризненно, но на Гэвина это вообще никакого влияния не оказало. Он задорно подмигнул ему и даже шаг не ускорил.

— Не торопишься, Рид? — с угрозой спросил Фаулер, когда Рикард закрыл за ними дверь кабинета.  
— Просто от испуга ноги ослабли, — оскалился Гэвин и расслабленно зацепился большими пальцами за шлевки джинсов. — Чего звали? У нас там дел по горло.  
— Знаю я ваши дела, заткнись и не зубоскаль, — ответил Фаулер, усаживаясь за стол. Взял в руки пару листов. — Ну? Так что делать будем? С заявлением?  
Гэвин тут же перестал скалиться, выпрямился и кивнул. Повернулся, серьезно посмотрел на Рикарда, а потом осторожно спросил через плечо:  
— А что с ним?  
— Время подошло, вот и все. Так мне подписывать? Давать ход? Или вы там что другое надумали?

— Ну, что скажешь, Рик? Что ты решил? — спросил Гэвин, глядя внимательно и требовательно, а потом довольно улыбнулся и поднял руку ладонью вперед, останавливая его, уже приготовившегося что-то сказать. — Стой! Я и так знаю. Подписывайте! — сказал он через плечо Фаулеру и расплылся в улыбке, глядя на выражение лица Рикарда. — Я угадал?  
— Чего? Почему это? — опешил Фаулер. — Не ты ли просил не давать заявлению ход?  
— Ты просил не давать моему заявлению ход? — спросил Рикард удивленно.  
— Ну да, конечно! А то знаю я, куда бы ты смылся…  
— Спасибо, — Рикард улыбнулся одними глазами и повернулся к Фаулеру. — Да, Гэвин прав — я увольняюсь. Роль помощника детектива для меня слишком мала. Жмет в плечах, — хмыкнул он.  
— Опа! А что тебе тогда достаточно большое? Кем ты хочешь быть? — с иронией спросил тот.  
— Возможно, криминалистом. Или после Академии стану офицером, а потом и детективом. Кто знает? Я пока не решил, кем именно.  
— О как! — Фаулер скептично оглядел Рикарда с головы до ног, а потом махнул рукой. — А ведь действительно — кто знает? Может, лучшее твое решение, Найнс. Вот так, — он поставил размашистую подпись на бумаге и заодно пощелкал в терминале. — Через пару недель свободен. Так, — он перевел взгляд на Гэвина, — теперь с тобой! — он внимательно на него посмотрел, и взгляд его был тяжелым и суровым. — А тебе-то что неймется?  
— А чего мне неймется? — спросил тот, явно смущаясь.  
— На сержанта тесты сдавать будешь через три недели. И звание, думаю, долго ждать не придется — после революции народу уехало много, даже сержанты, — усмехнулся он. — И не побоялись ведь звание потерять.  
— Вот и молодцы! Так мы пойдем? — Гэвин потянул Рикарда к двери.  
— Стоять! Теперь о твоем, — выделил он слово, — заявлении. Ты что, Рид, собак любишь? — и Фаулер насмешливо хмыкнул.  
Гэвин даже отвернулся поначалу, а потом, взглянув в сияющие глаза Рикарда, выпрямился и кивнул.  
— Люблю! И уже подал в Т9 заявление. Так что…  
— Охренеть! Да ты годы прождать можешь! — воскликнул Фаулер и даже кулаком помахал. — А здесь кто работать останется?  
— Так вы же сами не раз говорили, что мечтаете от меня избавиться, — развел Гэвин руками. — А тут народу и без меня хватит, вон, андроиды захватывают мир, — засмеялся он, блестя глазами и ерничая, — а мне, капитан, надо идти за своей мечтой.  
Фаулер замолчал, несколько секунд сидел неподвижно, сцепив руки в замок, глядя то на Гэвина, то на Рикарда.  
— Ну и хрен с вами! И правильно, — сказал он наконец и стукнул ладонями по столу. — Мечтай! А пока здесь поработаешь, в Т9 очереди отсюда и до трех-четырех лет.  
— Поработаю, — пожал Гэвин плечами. — Если отпустите из своего аквариума, наконец!  
— Все, валите, голубки, — напутствовал их Фаулер, подмахивая и вторую бумагу. — Развели здесь… мечтатели, — пробормотал он, когда дверь за Ридом и Найнсом закрылась.

***  
Две недели пролетели так быстро, что Гэвин их почти и не заметил.

— О, вызов поступил. На планшет скину, — Гэвин встал, потянулся и взял со спинки кресла куртку. — Поторопись, твое последнее дело в качестве моего помощника.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я буду по этому скучать, — Рикард скептично поджал губы, идя за ним к выходу из департамента, — то ты все же прав. Буду, — вздохнул он и с беспокойством посмотрел на Гэвина, который остановился у стеклянных дверей.  
За ними дул ветер, гнал редкий мусор по обледеневшему асфальту. И никаких признаков снега.  
Гэвин поежился, поправил высокий ворот свитера, застегнул куртку до горла и только тогда открыл дверь на улицу.  
— Да закрывай уже быстрее! — взвился офицер при входе, вцепившись в горячую кружку. — Зима!

Гэвин не глядя показал ему средний палец и пошел — почти побежал — вперед. Рикард оглядел его со спины, а потом подчеркнуто заботливо спросил:  
— Куртку не продувает?  
— Да ни хрена! — Гэвин передернул поднятыми до ушей плечами и ускорил шаг. — Сейчас, разогреюсь. Все равно в помещении работать будем.  
— Ага. Это если опять не придется за кем-нибудь бегать. Как позавчера. И на прошлой неделе. О, и вчера тоже.  
— Не душни, слышь, — коротко бросил Гэвин и повернул за угол, на служебную стоянку, где на удивление не дуло.  
— Окей, — согласился Рикард стальным голосом, нагнал Гэвина и накинул ему на плечи свою куртку.  
— Да Рик! — возмутился было тот, но присмирел, стоило Рикарду остановиться и взять его за руку. — Ну что?  
— Да ничего, наверное. Просто я включаю тут наседку, но это глупо, я понимаю.  
Гэвин замолчал, глядя, как старательно Рикард отводит глаза, но продолжает держать его руки в своих, таких горячих.  
— Это пиздец как приятно, — повинился Гэвин. — Только часто не повторяй.  
— Вот уж не буду, — Рикард шагнул к Гэвину ближе и обнял его за плечи. — Завтра я уезжаю, куда уж реже.  
— Не ссы, это ненадолго, — буркнул Гэвин. — И недалеко — всего-то соседний штат. И два года сидеть там не надо — у тебя экстерн, все дела. Если что, папашка Камски поможет, ну или я к тебе приеду.  
— Мы об этом уже столько раз говорили, Гэвин.  
— Ну и что? Я, может, себя успокаиваю, — Гэвин нервным движением взъерошил волосы, коротко выдохнул и сказал: — Я тебя люблю, Рик. Мне будет без тебя…  
— Тяжело? — подсказал расплывшийся в улыбке Рикард.  
— Скучновато чуток, — хмыкнул Гэвин и потянулся, прижался к нему, погладил кончиками пальцев теплый скин на шее. — И пиздец как тяжело.

А потом он стоял и с предвкушением смотрел, как Рикард медленно наклоняется к его лицу. И совсем перестал дышать, когда теплые губы коснулись его щеки, легко скользнули ниже и едва обозначили касание к губам.  
— Можно? — спросил глупый Рикард, а у Гэвина ослабли ноги .  
Сука, от этих прикосновений его словно током пронзало. И юность была далеко, и тело Рикарда было совсем не человеческим, но на это вообще было плевать. Сейчас ощущения били его сильнее, гораздо сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше.  
— Догадайся, что ли, бывший помощник детектива, — и Гэвин преодолел расстояние между ними.

Наверное, он дышал — хрен знает. И холодно было… возможно. И их могли увидеть на открытой всем любопытным взглядам стоянке, но как же Гэвину было похрен на все, происходящее вокруг, когда теплые губы нежили его собственные. Он и сам не торопился, старался сильно не прижиматься и не лезть языком в рот Рикарда. Пока не лезть.  
Губы Рика были умелыми и нежными, горячий язык то и дело проходился по его губам, и Гэвин пытался поймать его, трогал своими, легко сжимал их, ловя теплое легкое дыхание и делясь своим — прерывистым и тяжелым.  
Руки сами поднялись, скользнули по шее вверх, и ладони обхватили лицо Рикарда. И теперь Гэвину казалось, что они одни, что закрыты ото всех, что можно вот сейчас пытаться сделать, создать, построить что-то. Сердце громыхнуло в груди, толчком прогнало кровь, отдалось в голове, и Гэвин со стоном прижался к губам Рикарда теснее, впустил его язык, тронул своим, уничтожая расстояние между.

Наверное, он замерз. И время, вроде, шло — небо постепенно затягивало снежными облаками. Вполне возможно, на них упали и первые снежинки, только Гэвин ничего этого не замечал, стоя на стоянке автомобилей, прижавшись к Рикарду и целуя его, и глядя ему в глаза, и просто прижимаясь щекой к его щеке.

Держась за него, потому что… ну за кого еще?


End file.
